


Inevitable

by shelhill



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-02-20 13:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2430713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shelhill/pseuds/shelhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if things didn't happen exactly the way Sookie thought all of those years ago? Now her life has been shattered all over again with danger again lurking on the horizon. Will there be someone from the past who can help her get through this latest crisis? Set several years after the True Blood finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Not one hundred percent sure where this is heading, aside from something to wipe away the awful taste of the True Blood finale. This idea has been floating around in my head since the finale aired, since I couldn't believe that Bill was really gone... thanks to a little extra push of inspiration from a new show, I decided to get writing. I hope you enjoy!

***Disclaimer*** No copyright infringement intended. These characters are exclusive property of Charlaine Harris, Alan Ball and HBO.

 

**Inevitable**

 

Sookie was numb, she had to be to get through the day and she always felt like this by the time she climbed into bed. She wasn't even sure how many months had gone by as everything was just a blur of her trying to put one foot in front of the other. It was all she could do to keep her rambunctious toddlers happy and under control while they tried to comprehend why their life had suddenly changed so much. Adele, who was almost four, was having the hardest time. Every time her sweet little voice asked Sookie where daddy was, it was like a knife in Sookie's heart. They'd tried the children's books on loss, Sookie had explained, Sam had explained, Jason had done his best to help the little girl understand, but she just wasn't ready to accept what had happened.

Not that Sookie could blame her, it was still hard for Sookie to really believe he was gone. She'd done this too many times, she'd lost too many of the people she loved. Sookie knew that if it weren't for her kids, she wouldn't have been able to go on, not again. A flash of pain in the center of Sookie's chest had her gasping for breath, as the faces of two men she'd loved with her whole heart and who were now both lost to her filled the space behind her closed lids. Bill didn't cross her mind quite as much anymore, though a piece of him was always with her. She couldn't not think of him in the last few months. She had moments where she felt like she was betraying her husband by thinking of Bill, but it just hurt so much sometimes that she couldn't always separate her grief. All she felt was pain, pain and loneliness. It had taken her years to come to terms with Bill's death, before she'd been ready to even think about living the life he'd sacrificed himself for her to have. She had finally done it and found a wonderful man to build a life with, but that life was over. She didn't have years to grieve this time, she couldn't slip into the fog she'd lived in after Bill had died. She had two perfect angels that depended on her and the greater challenge of bringing a new baby into this world without her husband's support.

She'd been so happy when she'd taken that last pregnancy test. They'd been debating if they were ready for another baby, both wanting to continue to expand their family but not quite agreed on the timing. Sookie didn't want to wait, and in the end, the decision was made for them when Sookie started feeling a bit queasy in the mornings... when the smell of biscuits and sausage cooking made her vomit instead of salivate. She hadn't told him when she first started getting suspicious. She'd wanted it to be a surprise, so she took the test while he was at work. Once she had the positive test in hand, she started planning.

Jason and Brigette had taken the kids for the night and Sookie cooked the same dinner she'd made the night they'd found out she was pregnant with Adele. It was a wonderful night, some romantic time alone to celebrate their happy news. If only Sookie had known that her happiness was going to be so short lived... Just three days later she was opening the door to a very somber Andy and Jason, bringing her the news of the freak traffic accident that had taken the life of her husband. An accident that had taken away her happy and normal life. She didn't believe them at first, she couldn't believe them. She'd slammed the door in their faces and found the kids. Adele was playing and Charlie was napping. She didn't care about waking him, she just needed to hold them both, to pretend that what Andy had said was a lie, that it was just a bad dream. She couldn't bear the loss of someone else, it was just too much.

Jason had found her there, huddled against the wall in her childhood bedroom, the room that now belonged to little Adele. Tears ran down her face as her children wriggled, not understanding why mommy was holding them so tight. From there, she did her best to just keep going. The outpouring of support from the town had helped, her freezer had been filled with casseroles, the kids had plenty of offers for short outings to give Sookie a break and try and cheer up the two children who couldn't quite understand what had happened to their daddy.

Sookie was glad that Sam and Nicole had made the decision to move back to Bon Temps a few years ago. Especially now, Sam was a rock of steady support. She'd missed his friendship when they'd been gone and double dating with them had been something that Sookie often looked forward to. The children also had become fast friends, and Sookie knew they were friendships that would last a lifetime. With hepatitis V all but eradicated, life in Bon Temps had settled back into that normal small town rhythm. Andy had earned that safe streets plaque more years than Sookie could say, and all of the strange and dangerous happenings had just sort of stopped.

Sookie's life may have been what some considered boring, but she had been happy, she didn't know if she was ever going to feel that way again. Her children always brought smiles to her face, but those moments of happiness felt so fleeting when she was alone in that big bed at the end of the day like this. She knew she'd have to start telling more people about the baby soon, since it was going to be hard to hide in a month or two, but she didn't want to. Instead of congratulations and happiness, she knew she'd only receive more pity, which was the last thing she wanted. Pregnancy made it harder for her to block out people's thoughts...something about the hormones, but in the past those thoughts were usually pleasant ones. She wasn't sure what to expect this time, and already she'd overheard more than she cared to.

There had been times when she'd wondered if her decision to keep her powers had been the right one. It had caused more than one disagreement with her husband, since sometimes she just couldn't help hearing things... She'd almost thrown them away on a particularly stressful night during her first pregnancy. Her emotions were already getting the best of her, and then a very innocent thought about the size of her pregnant belly had come across the dinner table and she'd lost it. Of course they had laughed about it later, and Sookie now smiled at the memory, but at the time, it had been a very rough night.

She reached for the tissues on the nightstand, a fresh flood of tears in her eyes as she realized that something like that would never happen again. There would be no laughter over a goofy misunderstanding. No admiring gazes across the dinner table... no one to hold her on those cold nights. Sookie couldn't do anything but cry when these thoughts got into her head, sometimes she wished she could block out her own thoughts.

After exhausting herself with her tears, Sookie fell into a restless sleep. She dreamt of dark haired men who kept vanishing from her life, no matter how hard she tried to hold on to them.

"Mama!! Mama!" A sweet voice rang out and pulled Sookie from her sleep. Sun shone through the filmy curtains in the bedroom as a little blonde head got closer to the bed. "It's get up time! Get up time!"

Sookie smiled at her daughters enthusiasm for the morning. Like her mother, Adele loved sunny days. Sookie knew they would be spending today playing outside. If it was warm enough, maybe she'd even get out the sprinkler. Some of Sookie's best memories as a child were days spent running through the sprinkler in the yard... _maybe today will be an easier one to get through_ she thought as she reached down and pulled Adele into the bed with her for a snuggle. She smelled her daughter's golden hair, so sweet and familiar. This is why Sookie had to toughen up, why she needed to keep moving forward.

"Did you wake up your brother on your way in?" Sookie asked as she heard wails of _Mamaaaa_ from down the hall. Adele had a bad habit of wanting to play with her baby brother much earlier in the morning than Sookie would like.

"No, I came right here." Her blue eyes looked so intently at Sookie as she shook her head in denial. "I know I'm not 'sposed to wake him, I promise."

"I guess he's just ready to get up and have some breakfast, too. What should we have today?" Sookie smiled, trying to ease the serious expression away from Adele's face. It always surprised Sookie just how much Adele could pick up on. More than once in the last few months Adele had come to her, offering hugs and kisses in moments when Sookie thought she was doing okay at hiding just how sad she was feeling.

 

"I want pancakes... can we have the ones with booberries?" She said excitedly, jumping down from the bed.

"The ones with _blue_ berries sound perfect! Let's get Charlie and I'll make us pancakes. Then we can decide what to do today, I was thinking something outside."

"Charlie! Charlie, we're gonna have pancakes!!" Just like that, Adele was off running down the hall. Sookie could hear her chattering about all of the things they could do today. Sookie decided right then that today was going to be a good day, no maybes about it.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sookie had been right about today, it was a good day. Well, mostly. Aside from a rough tumble outside, leaving Charlie with a nice scrape on his forehead, they'd had a wonderful day. They played outside, Adele squealing with delight as she ran through the cold water from the sprinkler.

Sookie had made them a picnic for lunch that Adele thought was the best thing ever. Charlie was having fun, too, doing his best to keep up with his big sister. At a year and a half old, he was just starting to really find his personality and Sookie loved it. He was blonde like Sookie and Jason had been, but unlike Adele, his eyes were dark with an intensity that reminded her so much of his father. Watching the children grow, Sookie had been fascinated to see just how funny genetics could be. Adele had looked like her father when she'd been born, but had slowly grown to resemble Sookie more and more. Her eyes were a bit of a mystery, since the blue came out of nowhere, but Sookie's grandmother, for whom Adele had been named, had blue eyes. Sookie knew genetics worked in strange ways, but she had noticed on more than one occasion that sometimes... Adele's eyes reminded Sookie very much of someone else.

Nicole had stopped by that afternoon, with an excuse about dropping off some extra vegetables from the garden, but Sookie knew she was really there to check on them. Sam had been tied up at the bar, otherwise he would have come too. Sookie still found some amusement in the partnership Sam and Arlene had formed over the bar. Arlene got to keep the name, but Sam had slowly been taking over more and more of the day to day running of the place. Especially with Arlene turning into quite the night owl thanks to her ongoing romance with a vampire. It still made Sookie shake her head after all of these years. Sookie was one of the few people in town who hadn't formed a lasting relationship with a vampire, what were the odds of that? Ten years ago, she'd never have believed that mainstreaming was going to really work in Bon Temps, but now, the vampires weren't treated any differently than anybody else and Sookie had seen relationships thrive between humans and vampires all around her.

Nicole had stayed awhile, her two children keeping Adele and Charlie occupied so Sookie could sit down and have a lemonade with Nicole. They talked about normal stuff, things happening in town, the kids, everything but how Sookie was doing. Sookie actually appreciated that. This was a visit that could have happened any time in the last couple of years, a visit that had happened many times. It made Sookie feel normal. That's why today had been such a nice day. It was normal. The routine wasn't exactly the same, since she was doing it all on her own, but it felt more like a regular day.

Sookie had just finished putting Adele to bed, reading her an extra story tonight because she had asked so sweetly. Charlie had gone down easily an hour before, reminding Sookie how blessed she was to have such a good sleeper. The day had been a good one, but now that night was settling in, she would soon be alone with her thoughts and her good day might be over.  
  
She wasn't sure why she did it, but something drew Sookie towards the window after she'd given Adele her final kiss goodnight. She reached for the curtains, to pull them shut, but found herself scanning the yard and the edge of the tree line. She swore she saw something move right at the trees, but it happened so fast, she had to believe it was her imagination. She opened her mind but couldn't feel anything but the scattered thoughts of children.

"Mommy?" Adele said softly, pulling Sookie away from her focus out the window.

"Sorry, mommy was just closing your curtains. You go to sleep now, sweetheart. I'll see you in the morning." Sookie had quickly pulled the curtains the rest of the way shut and backed away from the window as she spoke. She sat down on the edge of Adele's bed one more time, hugging her again.

"Goodnight, Mommy."

"Goodnight, angel."

Sookie walked down the hall to her room, fighting the urge to go back to the windows. Had there really been someone or something lurking around her house in the moonlight? Was her mind playing tricks on her? She had a feeling that's all it was, some trick of the mind... but that didn't stop her from tip toeing downstairs to make sure all of the doors were locked tight.

She got ready for bed feeling just a bit uneasy, a little bit on edge. She'd been away from danger for a long time, but it didn't take much for the memories of everything that she'd been through to come to the surface and have her wondering just what else might happen next. It also reminded Sookie of how much she's survived, how much she'd fought. She was strong, she had to remember that.

She showered, hoping the warm water would help her relax, would calm her nerves just a little. She'd lost too much, but that didn't mean she was going to stop fighting. Not this time. As she turned off the taps, Sookie realized she felt better. She felt calm, she wasn't overwhelmed with sadness the way she sometimes was in the evenings, even her unease from the shadows in the yard had faded. She didn't think she'd ever quite feel like her normal self again, but tonight she felt just that much closer.

The next several days continued to be some of the best days Sookie'd had since that terrible day. She'd started back to work part time after Charlie's first birthday but now, she had some calculating to do for when she'd have to go to full time hours. It helped that she owned her house free and clear and there had been a generous life insurance settlement, but Sookie would have to pay attention to make sure they didn't end up in financial trouble. Before Adele was born, Sookie had gone back to school, well, technically, she'd gone to school online. She had gone through the proper training to become a realtor and found that it was a job she was quite good at.

The housing market had been improving, and with the hep V vampire threat eliminated, people were returning to the area. Her gift, she tried to think of it as a gift, had helped her some as a waitress but it was even more useful in finding out what people were really looking for in a home. Her boss had been quite disappointed when she'd gone on an extended maternity leave, but he had kept a job for her because he knew just how valuable she was as an employee. It made Sookie proud to have a job that she loved and was good at, and she knew she had been very lucky to find a company that was so flexible with time off and part time work.

It was another piece in that happy life she'd been leading, and hopefully would stay something that would keep what was left of this life together. Sookie knew that despite everything she'd lost, she did still have much to be thankful for, especially her children. They were her whole world, and she was going to give them the wonderful lives that they deserved.

Sookie had worked two days this week and found it easier than it had been the first couple of weeks she'd been back since the funeral. She could do this, one step after the next. She'd even surprised herself by agreeing to let Sam and Nicole take the kids for the evening. Their oldest was begging to see "the babies" and liked nothing more than helping take care of them. It had Sookie teasing Sam about when they were going to have another, earning her a lovely panicked look. Sam and Nicole were some of the few people that knew about Sookie's pregnancy, and while they were happy for her, even with the circumstances, they both had agreed that two children were plenty for them.

Sookie had been keeping the children close, not liking them to be away from her for any extended time, but today it seemed like it might be okay. She had been off today, so they'd spent the day playing. She had dropped off two bathed children, who would no doubt be filthy by the time Sam brought them home, along with a bag of favorite toys and other necessities just after four o'clock. She'd been tempted to stay for dinner when they asked, but instead, Sookie decided she would be bold and venture home to her empty house. She thought she might get some chores done, take a nice long bath... take some time for herself. Sam was right, she could use a little break tonight.

Sookie arrived home and did just those things. Well, maybe she was a little light on the chores, but she only had so much time before her night would be over. She made that bath a priority and somehow managed to keep her mind away from the things that would make her heartbreak come roaring to the surface. Instead she thought about how her body was feeling as she relaxed into the warm tub. She thought about Adele and Charlie. She thought about the life she carried inside her and what he or she might look like. She just felt calm, as though she had nothing to worry about for these short moments.

Unfortunately, any calm that Sookie was feeling, any amount of stability that she was beginning to find in this new world of hers was shaken shortly after her bath when she heard a knock at her front door. Sookie was immediately back at that day, the knock on the door, Andy and Jason in uniform, bearing bad news.

She nearly dropped the mug of tea she was holding, managing to set it clumsily on the counter. She tried to reassure herself, this wasn't anything. A delivery, someone lost, someone stopping by to chat. Jessica did that sometimes, though come to think of it, it had been awhile. Her kids were fine and that was all that mattered to Sookie. Sam would have called if something had happened.

She walked to the door, trying to calm her breathing and her racing heart. She pulled back the curtain and couldn't breathe. She couldn't move, _it can't be_ , her mind was filled with disbelief , screaming in her head. _Impossible, it has to be a trick_.

She let the curtain fall, closing her eyes tightly even though she could feel the tears burning in them. She was imagining things, it couldn't be, not after all this time, not after what she'd seen. She was shaking, overwhelmed with emotions and fear. This wasn't right, she didn't know what to do. It had to be a dream, a hallucination... everything that had happened had finally broken her and now she was losing her mind.

"Sookie?" That familiar voice said, that impossible can't exist voice. Bill's voice.

 

*******************************************************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 2

 

Bill knew this was going to go badly, there was no way that this could be easy in any sense. If he had a choice, it wouldn't be happening in the first place, but like always seemed to happen when it came to Sookie, his hand was forced.

He could still feel her no matter what his body went through. Since that final time she had taken his blood, he'd been unable to break the connection between them. It was nothing more than an echo when he was away, but now that he was here... with just a door separating them, he could feel everything. Right now, she was afraid and confused, she was hurting and Bill knew it was all his fault.

"Sookie, please. I know my appearance here is shocking and difficult to believe... but I can explain, I swear it." He paused, struggling to come up with what else to say. She was never going to open the door, she wasn't going to be able to accept this. He put a hand on the door, almost as if he could feel her leaning against it. "I'm sorry, Sookie. I wish this wasn't happening, I know it's upsetting you... but I have no choice. We need to talk."

He waited, able to hear her breath hitch in quiet sobs on the other side of the door. Bill had spent years dreaming of this moment, knowing that it could never come, and now that it was here, his guilt weighed even heavier. He had tried to do it for her, to set her free, to let her live the life she'd deserved. That's what had kept him away, knowing that she was happy, that she'd found love and had children. That she was living the life in the sunlight that he could never give her. He had been forced to come here, to see her and he'd known it was going to be traumatic. What Bill hadn't known until he'd arrived several days ago was that his arrival was going to add to an even greater trauma that Sookie was already dealing with.

The happy life he'd wanted for her, that she'd wanted, had been shattered, and now he was coming in and making it even worse. He'd been debating for days on how to approach her, knowing that no matter what, it was going to hurt her. He had talked with Jessica about it, after a very long and angry tirade from her about his death... one that he knew he deserved. She had been the one to suggest that he needed to find a time when Sookie was alone, and even went as far as to talk to Sam about giving Sookie some time to herself tonight.

Bill wasn't ready for anyone else to know that he was back, not before he could talk to Sookie about it, so Jessica's help was invaluable. He knew he had let her down by letting her think he was dead all these years, but Bill didn't know what else to do. His resurrection had been just as surprising for him and disappearing seemed like the best option for everyone. The few updates he had received over the years confirmed the wisdom of his decision... until now.

Bill was at a loss, Sookie remained silent, the door still tightly closed. He was there for a somewhat urgent matter, but he knew there would be no rushing this. She would still be safe, so he gave her the out that he could in this moment.

"Sookie," He said, his voice low as he tried to push aside his own feelings, his pain. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I wouldn't be here if this weren't important, please believe me. The last thing I've ever wanted is to hurt you, but I know I have failed in that task over and over again." He could feel the tear tracking down his cheek, knowing that he had no right to be hurting, not after everything. "It is imperative that we speak, I implore you... please consider it. I will be staying with Jessica. You can find me there when you are ready, or call her and I will come back."

Bill paused, struggling to turn away from her, to walk away without seeing her for more than that fleeting glimpse when she'd pulled back the curtain to see who had come calling. He needed her, he'd never been able to deny that... but staying away had been what was best. It was much easier to put his need for her aside when he was thousands of miles away, but knowing that she was mere inches from him... it was torture.

"Goodnight, Sookie." He finally formed the words, taking a step back and another, turning and walking down the steps. About halfway across the yard towards the cemetery, Bill found himself pausing, glancing over his shoulder at Sookie's house. He could have sworn he saw the curtain move but there was no other sign that Sookie had heard a single word he'd said.

He turned again and continued on his way down that familiar path between their houses. It had been a very long time since he'd walked this path... a path that he figured he'd never walk again, at least not until long after Sookie had left this earth. That was his plan, anyway, once he had determined that he wouldn't be meeting the true death... he would stay away until after Sookie's life had been lived, and maybe even past that. Bill figured he might return this way someday, maybe to see Jessica... to see his home town, to say one more goodbye to Sookie once she joined the rest of the people he'd loved in this cemetery. He certainly hadn't expected he would be needed here, that for some reason he would be the only one who could save her... he still didn't know if he quite believed that piece of the puzzle that had brought him back to Bon Temps, but he wasn't going to take any chances when it came to Sookie's life.

He could see the lights still on at his old house as he approached, he really did think of it as no longer his. It was Jessica's house now, and would be as long as she wanted to live there. Bill was glad for the changing politics around vampires that had allowed Jessica to take full ownership of the house, that as a vampire, she had just as many rights as any other. She was happy, she and Hoyt had made a real go of their life together and Bill was so proud of the person she had become. He'd always been proud of her, but knowing how she had flourished after he was gone was something he had been very happy to see.

With his visit to Sookie not going anywhere, all Bill could do now was wait... wait and hope that his return wasn't going to destroy all of the happiness that had been filling the lives of the people he had left behind. As he headed for the porch, he was assaulted with memories, his wife and children waiting for him to return from war... Sookie on the porch in his arms, happy and in love... comforting Jessica after their home had been vandalized. So many things had happened, so many emotions. Bill did his best to push it all aside. It was the past, a past that was already written and couldn't be undone. He needed to focus instead on the future.

He didn't make it far into the house before Jessica found him, coming out of what used to be his office. A room that she and Hoyt had turned into an entertainment room of sorts.

"Bill, you're back already?" She stopped short when she took a good look at him. "It went that badly, huh?"

"About as well as I expected. She didn't even open the door. I knew there was no easy way to do this, she's hurting and all I've done is hurt her more." He tried to shrug his shoulder, to sound matter of fact.

"You're hurting, too." Jessica said, her face so filled with sympathy. She reached a hand up to touch his cheek, pulling her thumb away to show him the smear of blood that had run down his cheek.

He reached for her hands, cradling them in his own. "It's nothing. The pain I've caused Sookie, the pain I've caused you is far worse than anything I could feel."

"You always have to do that, don't you." Jessica's words grew louder, she pulled her hands away from him abruptly, anger lacing her voice. "You have to be the hero, the one who carries all the guilt for everything bad that's ever happened but you can't see the bad things that have been done to you. You're allowed to be hurt too, Bill. I might still be pissed at you for the past eight years, but you can't tell me that it was easy for you to walk away."

"Believe me, Jessica, there was nothing more I wanted to do than come home, to be with you... to be with Sookie. But it wouldn't have been fair. It's still not fair that I came back at all."

"Well, you did come back... and from what you've said, it's a damn good thing you came back. Sookie will come around, I'm sure she just needs some time." Jessica's anger cooled quickly as she shifted their conversation back to the issue of tonight. Bill had spent the last several nights talking with Jessica. Sharing with her what he'd been through, how he came to be still alive. Where he'd been living all of these years. She'd been furious of course, Bill had been prepared for that. Especially when he got to the part where Eric had known all along that he was still alive. Bill hadn't much choice when it came to that. He'd needed help and he knew Eric would be the person he could trust at the time, the person who wouldn't be emotionally involved. Bill knew he couldn't take that risk with Jessica, the risk that she'd let something slip around town or around Sookie. That she wouldn't understand his decision to disappear. Jessica had also been happy to see him, happy to know he was alive and well... once she got over the shock. The anger had come after that, but Bill knew she was working on it.

"I hope you're right. She needs to know what's coming. I told her I would be here, or that she could call you when she's ready to talk. I hope that's okay."

"It's fine, Bill. What else could you have done? I'm sure she'll be calling." Jessica nodded her head, her arm linking through his as she led him towards the living room. He had been surprised to see this room hadn't changed a whole lot, the fireplace glowed with fire and the furniture was comprised of mostly the same furniture that he remembered. There was a new television over the mantle, but Bill could understand that. Technology was forever changing and improving, of course Jessica would be keeping things up to date.

"Now," She continued as they both settled onto one of the couches, "You never finished telling me about what happened when you were in Morocco."

Bill smiled at that, knowing that this was Jessica's way to distract him, a way to pass the time while he waited and hoped that Sookie would reach out to him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sookie was in shock, tears falling freely as she listened to the man on the other side of her door. She couldn't believe it... she couldn't believe that he was standing there, that he was alive, that was too much for her to handle. A part of her was curious, needed to know how this was possible, but the rest of her was paralyzed with shock and a degree of fear. She wouldn't say she was afraid of Bill exactly... but she wasn't sure if she trusted that it really even was Bill. She'd watched him die. She'd been covered in his blood when he'd met the true death at both of their hands. She had walked away from his remains in the coffin where he had been determined to die.

But then... then to tell her that they had something important to discuss, that he wouldn't have come if it weren't important. What was that supposed to mean? He had sounded sincere, that he was truly worried about something, but she'd been unable to move.

It wasn't until his footsteps had made their way off of her porch that she had been able to force herself to stand, to peek out from behind the curtain to see if he was really there. Unless her eyes were going crazy with the rest of her mind, he was real. Even the back of his head looked familiar, the way his hair came to a little point at the nape of his neck when it was cut short, the way his broad shoulders looked in what she guessed was a Henley style shirt. The quick glimpse was all she could handle and she was once again sinking to the floor in a mess of emotion.

Sookie cried until she didn't think she had any tears left, and after dragging herself to the couch, she cried some more. She was back in that day, that horrible, horrible day when Bill had vanished from her life for good. She hadn't wanted to do it, she still had a hard time believing she'd been able to do it... and frankly, she was still sort of angry that Bill had even asked her to kill him in the first place. Her last memory of him was his death, that in itself had been something very difficult for her to deal with. She still believed that his infection, the one that she had given him, had affected his thinking... that it had led him to a place where he thought dying was the only way they could both be free.

He had been correct, to a degree. If he had lived, Sookie wouldn't have been able to stay away from him, she loved him too much for that. She wouldn't have married her husband, her normal human husband, she wouldn't have her beautiful children. Until tonight, she had tempered the pain of losing Bill with all of the gifts his death had given her... but if he'd been alive all this time... It made her feel hollow, that her life was a lie. She felt tricked and manipulated, and really fucking pissed.

The anger made her feel better, it took the edge off of the hurt and the shock. Anger had always been an easier emotion to hold onto. If this was really Bill, and part of Sookie really hoped it was, he had lied to her in a way so much worse than any of the lies that had come before. It made her want answers, she was going to demand answers and then she didn't want to think about Bill Compton ever again. At least that's what she told herself, unwilling to think beyond her anger right now. If she focused on being angry then she could pretend she wasn't falling apart.

Sookie did her best to pull herself together, her anger and pride taking over the despair she'd initially been feeling. The sadness was still there, it was always there, but she could push it aside with this renewed determination. By the time Sam arrived with the kids, Sookie was ready to face them without fear that she would again crumble to pieces.

"Mama! Mama!" Charlie greeted her as she opened the door for Sam. He practically leapt from Sam's arms and into hers.

"Hi my sweet boy, Mama missed you." She hugged him, his chubby arms gripping her neck. She took a step back to allow Sam and Adele, who was patiently holding Sam's hand, into the house. "Hi sweetheart. Did you have fun at Uncle Sam's house?"

"Yeah. We played with Maya's new dolly and got to have pizza for dinner!" Adele bounced into the house, a smile on her face.

"Ooh, pizza sure is yummy." She said before turning back to Sam and taking the diaper bag from his shoulder. "How were they?"

"Perfect, like always. I still don't know how your kids are so well behaved when mine would have destroyed the place in about ten seconds if we let them."

"It's their company manners," Sookie laughed. "Believe me, when it's just us at home, good behavior is much harder to come by."

She was kidding, mostly, since both Adele and Charlie were wonderful, but they both could have their moments... and they usually seemed reserved for Sookie.

"I think it's past somebody's bedtime." Sookie said as Charlie rested his head on her shoulder. "In fact, I think it's past two somebody's bedtimes."

"I don't wanna go to bed." She heard a little voice say from the living room.

"I know, but we've got a big day tomorrow, so it's time for upstairs. I'll be there in a minute to read you a story and help you brush your teeth."

She didn't get an answer, but Adele slowly made her way from the living room and dragged herself up the stairs with a sigh. Sookie couldn't help but smile at the dramatics of her oldest... she was going to be a handful as she got older.

"Sam, do you have to get home right away, or can you wait for me to put the kids to bed? I wanted to talk to you about something." Sookie needed to talk to someone about what had happened tonight and she knew she could trust Sam. She was keeping it together, but that didn't mean anything that had happened tonight made sense.

"Sure, Sook. I've got some time."

"Thanks, Sam. I'll be back down shortly."

With a nod, Sookie disappeared upstairs with Charlie. She went through the bedtime routine with both kids, getting into pajamas, brushing teeth and finally reading stories. She kissed them both goodnight, whispering how much she loved them. These moments were precious to her, fleeting ones when the only thing in the world was her children.

She found Sam on the couch in the living room, his eyes on the flickering TV screen. He turned when she walked in, his attention now focused on her.

"What's going on, Sookie? What's wrong?"

"Am I that transparent?" She said with a small smile, sinking into one of the chairs across from the couch.

"You hide it well, but your eyes are still puffy from crying. Too much time alone with your thoughts?"

"Actually... not tonight. I had a very surprising visitor, and I just... I don't know what to think, Sam." Sookie was trying her hardest to maintain her composure, to avoid breaking down again in a mess of tears. Tonight had taken a toll on her emotions and the extra roller coaster of pregnancy hormones was not helping.

"A visitor? What kind of visitor?" Sookie could see Sam's curiosity was peaked, his eyebrow raised in question.

"I don't know if I believe it myself, but there was a knock at the door tonight and... it.... it was Bill."

"Bill?" Sam looked confused and Sookie could almost see his thoughts as he tried to figure out what she'd said. "Are you saying Bill? As in Bill Compton?"

Sookie could only nod, as this was somehow more real now that she was saying it to someone else.

"Bill Compton who died, what almost ten years ago?"

"Eight actually, but yes. Bill Compton knocked on my door tonight and it's impossible."

"I don't understand. What did he say, did he explain?"

"I don't quite understand it myself... and I was too shocked, too upset to talk to him. I just couldn't do it, Sam. I couldn't." There was no stopping the tears now, she shook her head as they started to fall. Sam was by her side in an instant, pulling her into a hug.

"It's okay, Sookie. What else could you have done? Of course it was a shock. Are you sure it was really him?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but I think it really was. I saw him die, Sam. I helped him die. Vampires don't come back from that. But it sounded like him, it looked like him. Who else could it have been?" She sniffled, her face a wet mess.

"There has to be some kind of explanation. Did he say anything? Why he came?"

"He just said that we needed to talk, that it was important. He said he was sorry for coming back."

"I don't know what to tell you... Though we have seen some very impossible things over the years, haven't we?"

"I guess so... it's just... I hate feeing like this. I'm so sick of crying, I'm sick of being sad and... and lost. Things were getting better, just a tiny bit and now this. I don't know if I can handle it, Sam."

"Sookie, you are one of the strongest people I know. You have lost more than most and been through so much, but you always come out on the other side. You are a fighter, you always have been. I know it hasn't been easy, but don't ever think you can't handle whatever life throws at you. Plus, you've always got us to lean on and Jason and Arlene and Jessica and Hoyt.... Wait a minute, did you talk to Jessica? Does she know about this?"

"He said he was staying with her, so I'd assume she knows. She'd know if it were really Bill, wouldn't she?"

"She would... and she might even suggest that you needed a night to yourself tonight."

"What?"

"She came by the bar the other day. She mentioned that you'd started back to work and might need a night to yourself. I thought it was a good idea, so I didn't think anything of it."

"You think she planned this? With Bill?" Sookie didn't know if she should be furious or freaked out... why was this happening?

"I suppose it makes sense. If Bill really needed to talk to you, I can't come up with a way for him to come back without upsetting you. I guess it was probably better that you didn't have Adele and Charlie around."

"I can see your point, maybe. But I still don't like this... He needs to explain, and it better be a damn good explanation." She crossed her arms over her chest, letting that anger take the lead again.

"I know you and Bill have been through a lot, and how things ended was really hard for you, but if he is here to talk to you about something important, I'd believe him. He may be a vampire, but one thing Bill Compton always cared about was protecting you. He wouldn't have come back into your life without a good reason."

"I hope you're right, Sam. I guess I have no choice, I'm going to have to talk to him. But I can't do it tonight, I can't."

"I'm sure that will be okay. You're allowed to take some time with this. Do you want me to be with you when you talk to him?"

"Thanks, but no. This is something I have to do myself. I could use some help with the kids, though, if it's not too much trouble? Maybe after they go to bed tomorrow night?"

"I'm sure we can handle that. Nicole or I will come over and stay with them. If you need anything else, just let me know."

"Thank you, Sam. I just appreciate you listening to me. I felt like I was going crazy earlier. It helped to talk, even if I still have no idea what's really going on. You best get on home, now. Nicole is probably waiting." Sookie stepped away from him towards the foyer.

"You sure? I don't mind hanging around for a bit... You've done the same for me when I needed it."

"I'm sure. I'm just going to crawl into bed and pretend none of this happened. I'll think about it more tomorrow."

"Okay, Sookie. But if you need anything..."

"I'll call. Don't worry." Sookie finally reached the door in the slow shuffle they had been doing in that direction. She pulled it open for Sam, mustering up a smile for him. She felt like a ping pong ball, bouncing between all of her different feelings tonight. She needed some quiet and some time for it all to settle down.

"Give me a call tomorrow and let me know what time you need us."

"I will...oh, and Sam, could you just sort of keep this between you and me for now? Until I know what's going on, I'd rather this wasn't public knowledge."

"Sure, I can do that. 'Night, Sookie."

"Goodnight, Sam. Thanks for everything tonight."

With a smile and tilt of his head, Sam made his way out of the house and towards his truck. Sookie closed the door behind him, watching as his taillights disappeared down the long driveway. She quickly locked up, double checking the locks and turned out the lights to head upstairs. Her relaxing night had most definitely not gone as planned. She was exhausted and anything but relaxed. Sookie already had a feeling that tomorrow night was going to be even more difficult., but Sam was right, she'd survived so much... she would get through this too, whatever this happened to be.

 

*****************************************************************


	3. Chapter 3

 

Bill paced the foyer, nervous and anxious as time ticked by at a crawl. He had been out on the balcony for awhile, but figured that it would make it seem like he was too eager or on the look out or something. But he wanted to be out there. He wanted to see her the second she was approaching. He wanted to be face to face with her, to talk to her... but he also wished he were as far from here as he could possibly be.

Sookie had left a message with Jessica this afternoon. It was short and simple, she wanted to talk and she'd be coming by after her children were asleep. He'd listened to the message at least ten times, her voice sounding just the same... and not too happy about speaking with him. He was glad just to hear her voice, a sound he had dreamt of for years, and he was also glad that she'd agreed so quickly to talk to him. What he was going to say when she finally arrived, well, he still hadn't quite figured that out.

He knew she'd want answers, about why he wasn't dead and why he'd come back. He disliked the idea that he would be the bearer of bad news, the one to let her know that she was once again in danger. Though at least this time he didn't think she was in danger because of him, at least not directly the way she had been so much in the past. She was also going to have questions for him that he couldn't answer.

He continued his pacing in the empty house. Jessica and Hoyt had kindly agreed to make themselves scarce for this conversation. All Bill needed was for Sookie to finally arrive. Jessica explained that it would probably be near ten o'clock since that would give Sookie plenty of time to put the kids to sleep. Adele and Charlie, she had said were their names. She and Hoyt would babysit for Sookie on occasion and Jessica seemed quite fond of the little ones. Sookie as a mother was something else that had found it's way into his dreams. Dreams where their lives had gone differently... where they had their own children, where they were a family.

He pushed those thoughts away, this wasn't the time for dreams and fantasy. His life was never going to be like that, his chance for a family was long past. He'd done too many things wrong, hurt Sookie too many times. Bill's job now was to make sure that Sookie was safe, that she'd be able to keep living the life she had built with her children. He would do what he needed to do and then he'd go. He'd return to the solitary life he'd been living for these past eight years, a life not all that different from what he'd been doing before he'd met Sookie. He'd had some purpose then, in his undercover work for the AVL... but mainstreaming had turned out to be another dream, at least for him. His life now was even more empty, with a lot more painful memories, and his immortality a much greater burden than it had been before.

Bill was in the living room, staring absently into the flickering fire when the knock finally came at the door. If he'd been human, his hands would have been sweaty and his stomach in knots. He imagined Sookie was feeling similarly, though he got a distinct wash of anger that had to be coming from her as he approached the door.

He pulled it open and was unable to do anything else. He couldn't speak, he couldn't move. She was really there standing in front of him. Her dark eyes were wide, her expression one of shock. She appeared to be as stunned as he was now that they were finally face to face. She was beautiful, she'd always been beautiful, but she was even more so to his eyes tonight. While time had gone by, he had a hard time seeing more than a few subtle changes in her face. Bill knew he needed to say something, he needed to invite her in so they could talk, but he had a hard time forming the words. He didn't expect that talking to her through her front door yesterday was going to be so much easier than this.

"Sookie." He finally managed, taking a step back so she could come inside. "Thank you for coming." Bill fell back on formality, trying to figure out where to start this conversation.

"Is this real?" She said, hesitantly, her face a mix of emotions. She came far enough into the house so he could close the door. He could feel her eyes on him, searching for the truth. "How can this be real?"

"It's real, Sookie. I swear it. It's me."

"No." She shook her head, backing up a step. "You're dead, true death dead. I saw it... I... I did it. I watched you turn into nothing, I was covered in your blood."

"I know. I know what it seemed like, but something happened. Please, just let me explain." He reached for her, just to guide her towards the living room so they could sit, but she flinched away from his hand. He tried a different tactic, instead inclining his head towards the other room, his hands nowhere near her. "Let's sit down and I'll tell you everything."

"You tricked me, you lied to me. Why would you do that? How could you do that, after everything we've been through? You made me believe you were dead, that I'd killed you. You said you loved me. How could you be so cruel?" She was angry, and rightly so. Bill wasn't proud of how things had worked out, of the decisions he'd made leading up to that night... but he still believed that leaving had been the right choice.

"It wasn't intentional. I never meant to hurt you, it wasn't a trick."

"Then how? Vampires don't just come back from the true death."

"I do."

"What? What is that supposed to mean?"

"Let's sit and I'll tell you."

She eyed him, her dark eyes cold and shuttered, her arms crossed defiantly over her chest. If looks could kill, he'd have been dead all over again. But with a sigh, she relented and walked past him into the living room to sit on one of the couches. He followed behind and sat across from her.

"Okay, Bill. Tell me. How does a vampire come back to life?"

"I don't know if I can explain exactly how, but I can tell you that it happens. You've seen it happen before. I died when I drank the blood of Lilith, but somehow, I came back."

"That was different, you were different... and I waited that night, a tiny part of me hoped that somehow, you'd come back again. I waited, heartbroken and surrounded by your blood and nothing happened. But you're trying to tell me that you really died that night? Then magically you came back to life?"

"Yes, Sookie. I died. I know it's hard to understand, and really, I don't know the mechanics of why it's happening to me, but I always come back. I think it's because of the Lilith blood, there's no other explanation, it is different than that first time, though. When I come back, I'm still just me."

"What do you mean you _always_ come back? It's happened again since then?"

He nodded his head yes, trying not to think of the other times he'd died. The way he'd tried again the very night he'd come back to life for the first time... only to be brought back again in that same place, as alive as he'd ever been as a vampire.

"I still don't understand. How could that happen? I buried you, they buried your coffin." He could see the confusion on her face, which was a little bit better in his eyes than the anger.

"It didn't happen right away, at least I don't think so." Bill remembered that night, he'd relived it so many times in his mind since that day. His body had been hurting so much with the infection and his heart was hurting even more knowing that he was saying goodbye to Sookie forever. The guilt of all the things he'd done weighed on him. All he'd wanted in that moment was for it to end, for his pain to stop and for Sookie to be free of him and the suffering he'd brought into her life. He had been so blinded by his pain, that he hadn't realized until afterward how selfish he had been in asking Sookie to be the one to kill him. Once she'd decided to not use her light, he should have stopped her, he should have done it himself, or waited for the sun to rise. "No matter when I die, it seems that it's not until the next evening, after sunset that I come back. I don't know why... and it's always in the same place, out in the woods not far from here."

"You come back in a pool of blood somewhere in the woods?" She was very skeptical, her eyebrow raised.

"There is no pool of blood, just me." The first time it happened, Bill had been left so confused. He remembered what had happened in the cemetery, Sookie over him with a stake in hand. The pain as it plunged into his heart. The pain faded to nothing for just a moment and then came roaring back, more painful than anything he'd felt before. When it finally ebbed, he was on the ground, grass beneath his naked body. He couldn't believe it himself at first, he thought that maybe it was a hallucination and he had not yet met Sookie in the cemetery... or it was some version of hell. He came back to life naked in the woods, with no idea what was happening. Once he had his bearings, he recognized the clearing in the woods- a clearing that was less than half a mile from his home and the cemetery where he'd died.

Nothing made sense, but in an effort to figure out what had happened, he'd quietly made his way back towards the cemetery, listening for the sound of anyone else nearby. The cemetery was where he went first, since that was what he remembered last. His grave was there, covered in fresh dirt. The moon was still low in the sky, telling him that it was early in the night. It couldn't have been more than a day or two since he'd died, based on what he saw... but how? What happened to him in the hours in between his death and resurrection, he still couldn't figure out. "I wake up naked and healed from whatever had harmed me... always back here, no matter where I die."

"I don't believe this, it's impossible..." She was shaking her head. "But here you are, right in front of me."

"I didn't believe it myself, not at first. I met the sun the morning after this first happened, not believing that it was real, not knowing what was happening to me. I burned, Sookie. I died. Only to find myself once again alive after the sun went down."

"So... somehow, by some _miracle_ , you were alive, but you still left. You knew that I loved you, that I wanted to be with you, but you still left."

"I had no choice, Sookie. It was what was best. You needed to move on with your life, to be happy." He needed her to understand, he wanted her to understand. His choice had been for her, everything had been for her.

"And you get to make that decision for me? I wanted _you_ , Bill. I needed y _ou_. But you thought you knew what was right for me... and you ran away." She was angry, almost spitting the words at him. Her anger lit a fire in her eyes, but he could also see wetness shimmering in them both.

"I'm sorry, I know that doesn't help, but I am sorry. I loved you, I can't not love you but I didn't want to hurt you anymore, all I would have given you was more pain. After that night, as far as everyone was concerned, I was dead. I thought it best that things stay that way."

"Why are you back now?" She crossed her arms over her chest again, that defensive posture back in full force. "I was happy, I have built a good life without you. You said you don't want to hurt me, this is doing nothing but hurting me."

"I know, and I wouldn't have come back, but..."

"But my husband died and you thought it'd be a good time?" Her voice was heavy with sarcasm and disdain. Somehow that was easier for him to handle. He could take her being mad at him, it was the threat of tears, the pain in her eyes and the pain in her heart that was killing him.

"What? No, it has nothing to do with... I didn't know until I arrived just a few days ago that anything had happened." He gestured with his hands, as if that could ease any of her suspicions. "I am extremely sorry for your loss, that you are going through such a difficult time. I regret that I am only adding to it. But that's not why I came."

"Then why? Why now after all of this time?"

"Because you're in danger."

"Danger? What do you mean I'm in danger? Where have you been all this time that you know I'm suddenly in danger?"

"I've been away, Europe mostly. I needed to keep the distance between us or I wouldn't have been able to stay away."

"What could possibly have happened in Europe that's put me in danger? I've never been out of the country, much less to Europe and I sure as hell haven't been involved with any sort of vampire anything in years."

"It's not vampires you have to worry about, Sookie. It's the fae."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sookie already was having a hard time with everything Bill had been telling her tonight, and now his claims that she was in danger, in danger from the fae had her head spinning.

"The fae? What... I don't... But how... I think I need a few minutes. Can I have a few minutes?"

"Of course. I know this is a lot. I could get you something to drink? Or I can just give you some space." Bill stood up, his face kind and apologetic. Despite all of the anger Sookie knew she'd been hurling in his direction, he'd been nothing but calm, trying his best to explain without making excuses. Sookie didn't know what she'd been expecting him to say tonight, but this definitely wasn't it.

"Thanks, but I think I just need the space part... just a few minutes."

"Sure. I'll be across the hall when you're ready." He gave her a nod before walking out of the room. He pulled the doors shut behind him, leaving Sookie really alone.

She still couldn't believe this was happening, that Bill had been sitting there in front of her. She'd gotten so used to the idea that he was dead, this seemed like a dream. While they'd been talking, she fought the urge to touch him, to see if he was really real... she'd also had the urge to slap him, but that was for different reasons. He looked the same, he was Bill. His hair was still cut shorter, the way she remembered it from those final days, but the stubble on his face reminded her of when they first met. He'd always been handsome, and all of the time he'd been gone hadn't changed that. His blue eyes were so intent on hers, a wide range of emotions played out on his face while they had been speaking.

Bill didn't let his feelings show often, but when he did, it was easy to see just what he was feeling. She knew this wasn't easy for him either, but she was too hurt, too angry to let that change her attitude. It wasn't enough to change the fact that he'd lied all this time. It also wasn't enough for her to drop her guard, the walls that she needed to keep herself from breaking down. She knew if she started crying in front of Bill, she'd never stop.

She found his story difficult to wrap her mind around. He'd died, but came back? He kept coming back? It had her curious just how many times he'd died since that night. How many times had he been in what was essentially her back yard, only to vanish again across the ocean because he couldn't bear to be near her. What about the Hepatitis V that had been ravaging his body before he died? He hadn't taken the cure, he refused the cure... but he certainly didn't look sick in any way now. Focusing on all of these little details was helping a little, but she still had so many questions.

The one that worried her the most, though, was why she was in danger. If she was in danger, that meant her kids were in danger, her family was in danger. What would the fae want with her? Niall had stopped by to visit sporadically over the years, always for spaghetti and to deliver cryptic wisdom, but never had he made Sookie feel like there could be trouble some day. If she was really in danger, why hadn't Niall come? What did Bill have to do with the fae?

She took a few more minutes, trying to think of all the things she did know about the fae, and how that could put her in danger. It was what she needed her mind on right now. She couldn't keep thinking about Bill and everything that went along with him coming back into her life. That was something she needed to think on more, but not until she was home and knew her kids were safe. She just hoped that Bill had more answers.

She found Bill staring out the window in what used to be his office, he didn't turn when she stopped in the doorway, but he must have heard her coming. "Bill?" She said softly to get his attention. "I'm ready to keep talking."

He turned slowly, an unreadable expression on his face that shifted into something neutral before Sookie could really analyze it. "Okay."

They went back across the hall, settling onto the same couches they'd each been sitting on before. There was so much distance between them, but Sookie needed it to be that way. She'd always love Bill, but their time together was over long ago. She was still at war with herself though, because that part of her that still loved him wanted to grab a hold and never let go... but the rest of her knew that was a very bad idea, that they couldn't undo this hurt, they couldn't undo the last eight years.

"How do you know this about me being in danger? About the fae?"

"I met your grandfather, Niall. Or I suppose he met me. He was waiting outside of my home when I arrived one evening a couple of weeks ago."

"Niall? Why would he tell you? Why wouldn't he have come to me?"

"That, I'm afraid I can't answer. I didn't believe him at first when he said he was related to you, but I could smell it. His faeness, but also something that smelled like you."

"What did he say to you?"

"He warned me that you were in danger. That I had to come back here and protect you."

"You specifically? What does this all have to do with you?"

"I'm still working on that, I'm afraid. He did say that the fae have been at war, that Queen Mab had changed her plan for closing off fairy from the human world. Instead of harvesting and staying away, she wanted to take it back."

"Take it back? How can she take it back?"

"The legend is that a very long time ago, the fae ruled this plane. That they were the ones in charge, the dominant species. Humans existed, but were essentially a lower class. When the vampires came, it changed everything. It forced them to hide, to leave this place for the humans. My best guess is that she wants to return to those days."

"But the vampires are still around, aren't there more vampires now than there were before? Mainstreaming has taken off, it's working. How could she even think the fae could take over?"

"That's where you come in. From what Niall said, you and he are the last of your line. Your blood, your faeness is different. Mab wants to use you."

"Use me? For what?" Sookie didn't understand. She wasn't that special. She certainly couldn't help take over the world.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. That's all I was told. That they would be coming for you by the end of this month, and I needed to get here to protect you."

"I still don't get what this has to do with you, why does it have to be you who protects me?"

"I'm afraid I don't have as many answers as I'd like, Sookie. Your grandfather wasn't exactly the easiest to talk to, he is very... cryptic."

"Tell me about it." She muttered under her breath, frustrated that she still had so few answers.

"He said there was something about our blood, the blood that we've shared... that I have to be here. I'm still not sure if I believe him about that, but I wasn't willing to risk your life on it. I had to come back."

Sookie didn't know how to feel about all of this. She was certainly worried, in addition to being angry and upset and a million other feelings. A part of her was also starting to understand why Bill had made the choices he made. He had come back, what he knew was going to be a very difficult experience for everyone, to protect her.

"If you died, Bill... but came back somewhere else. What happens to your body, your blood? Is there even a connection between us anymore... I mean, you said it was gone after what happened with Lilith. Isn't you dying sort of the same thing?"

"There's still a connection, Sookie." He said, his voice low, _Sookie_ coming out in the way he used to say it, the way that made her body tingle. "I don't know why, but I can still feel you."

"Oh. Well... I guess that's good? For if I'm in danger."

"I'll be able to feel it if you're in danger. To find you if something happens. Maybe that's what Niall meant? Though there are other vampires who could serve the same purpose." Bill didn't say it, but they both knew who he was thinking of. Sookie had drank Eric's blood several times in the past. Though she hadn't spoken to him in years, she knew that he still spent time in Shreveport, checking in on Fangtasia from time to time.

"What are we supposed to do now? Just wait for someone to try and kidnap me? Or hurt my kids? You know I can't just sit around and wait."

"We have to come up with a plan, a way to keep you and your children safe. Niall seemed to think that there was time, that they wouldn't come for you right away."

"Gee, that's very reassuring. How are we supposed to know when that time is over?" Sookie could see the answer on Bill's face before he said it. She held up her hand to stop him. "You don't know. I get it. Niall isn't exactly the most forthcoming when it comes to answers."

"I do think you are still safe for right now, even if danger is coming. This is a lot to take in, a lot of new information. I should see you home and we can talk again after you've had some time."

Sookie was surprised by Bill's declaration that their conversation was over. He was right that her mind was overloaded with everything he'd told her, but she wasn't quite ready to leave yet. Being here with him was surreal, but despite her anger at him, there was something comforting about it. That alone should be enough to get her going home. She didn't need to be having any good feelings around Bill, her life was confusing enough already.

"Yes, I think that's a good idea. I should be going. I'll... I'll call you?"

"I'll walk you, just in case."

"No, really. It's fine. It's a short walk. It's not like I haven't done it a million times before." She said, knowing that a walk with him in the dark through the cemetery was the last thing she could handle tonight. She was up and heading for the front door before he could protest further.

"Sookie, it could be dangerous." He was next to her as she reached for the door handle.

"You just said you think I'll be safe still. I walked over here by myself. Sam will be waiting for me at the house. It's okay." Sookie did her best to convince him. She had to do this by herself. "You'll feel it if something happens, right? You won't be far away."

She touched his shoulder then, just a light touch meant to reassure. It turned out to be a very, very bad idea. She snatched her hand away, wrenched open the door and ran out into the night.

 

***************************************************************************


	4. Chapter 4

 

Sookie finally slowed once she was most of the way through the cemetery. She still couldn't quite explain what had happened when she'd touched Bill, but it had scared her. Her breathing was heavy, so she took her time getting the rest of the way home, her fears about what was out to get her forgotten momentarily. Her time with Bill had already been fraught with emotion, their conversation leaving her with more questions and uncertainty. But when she touched him... just the brief contact, it had jolted her, almost like electricity. Only the current carried far more than a shock, she felt pain and loss in that split second, his pain. It was overwhelming, and that was only after a second. She didn't understand it, why she had felt his emotions when they'd touched. Sookie had tried to read his mind when he first opened the door, the way she had when they'd last been together, but it was like before, that she could hear nothing from him.

Sookie knew Bill had always been tormented, how hard it had been when he'd lost his family... when his life had been stolen from him. She knew how much guilt he carried over the things he'd done since being made vampire, but if she'd just glimpsed how he really felt, she'd very much underestimated all that he'd been through. It wouldn't make her forget her anger and upset over his return, though it did temper it a little. She already had a lot to think about, and this was just one more thing to add to the pile. She sighed heavily as she reached her front door. _What happened to my simple life?_

Sam was on the couch, an old movie flickering on the TV in front of him. He turned when she came in, standing up to greet her.

"Sookie, how'd it go?"

"I don't know... about as well as it could have I suppose? I still don't know what to think."

"Was it really him?"

"Yeah, it's him. It has to be him. He came back to life, Sam, like for real."

"What do you mean came back to life?"

"He died, he told me he really died that night, but somehow he came back to life, well vampire life anyway."

"How can that happen? I've seen vampires die... it looks pretty final to me."

"I don't know. Bill didn't even seem to really know why it happened that way, but that's what he said happened. That it's happened again since then."

"Do you believe him?"

That gave Sookie pause, she had gone to Bill's full of mistrust, but when he'd been explaining to her what happened, she had believed him completely. "As far fetched as his story is, it just feels like the truth... I don't know why, but I believe him. Maybe I'm a fool."

"Come on, Sookie. You have to trust your instincts more than that, I know you think they've let you down before, but sometimes you gotta trust your gut."

"I guess I don't have much choice. Either I believe him or I don't... but Sam, it was so weird to see him, to be in the same room with him. He's exactly the same, down to the way he smells."

"I can't imagine how hard it must have been, after you'd thought he was dead all this time."

"Ugh, it's too much for my brain tonight." She shook her head, unable to keep talking about this. Fatigue had been plaguing her for months and it was even worse tonight. "How were the kids?"

"Fine, I didn't hear a peep. Nothing to worry about there."

"Good, I'm glad you didn't have an endless quest for drinks of water." She smiled, thinking of those nights when Adele just wouldn't go to bed.

"Nope, perfect sleeping angels all evening."

"Thanks for your help tonight. I couldn't have done this without it."

"No problem, Sookie. You need anything else, you can always call me. Sure you don't want to talk more?"

"No, I've used you enough as my sounding board lately. You get on home and we'll be in touch. I'm going to bring the kids by for lunch later this week. They miss their uncle Sam."

"Alright. Goodnight. We'll talk soon."

"Definitely, thanks again!" Sookie watched as Sam headed for his truck, so thankful to have solid friends to lean on. She would have never imagined ten years ago that this would be her life, back when she was just a waitress. She knew she needed to see if she could get more information from Niall, she needed to know what she was up against and why, but she was just too tired tonight.

Seeing Bill, talking to him, looking into those blue eyes... it had been a drain on her emotions. All she wanted was to check on her kids and fall into bed. She did double check the locks on all of her doors first, though.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bill watched in shock as Sookie sprinted away from him, surprised at her sudden exit. He knew she didn't want him to walk her home, but something had happened when she'd touched him. At least that's what it looked like from where he had been standing. The look on her face, the way she turned away... she couldn't get away from him fast enough. He wished he knew what had happened. Their conversation had gone better than he'd expected, but he was even more worried now.

He hadn't known before, and he didn't notice when she'd first arrived... his senses had been too overwhelmed with everything about her, but after they had started talking, it dawned on him what was different about how she smelled. Not only had she lost her husband, to raise her two children alone, but she was pregnant. He knew Sookie had children, he had wanted that for her, it was something that he hadn't been able to give her when they were a couple. Knowing that she'd had children, that her husband had been with her to support her was very different than knowing she was again with child and it was now his responsibility to keep her safe.

He would give his life for her pregnant or not, even if he weren't immortal, but he knew that was going to make this even more complicated. He still loved her, not that it had ever been a question for him. Seeing her again made it clear just how much time had not helped him move forward. He had told her once that he would love her forever, even if that meant they couldn't be together... he'd known long ago that it was the truth. It made his chest ache to be so close to her, yet unable to be with her. It was what had spurned him on to be more careful with his life. He had been very reckless at first, once he had left Bon Temps for good.

After realizing his death in the cemetery hadn't worked, he'd tried again. He met the sun ready for his life to finally end... wanting Sookie to live the life she deserved and for him to be able to find some sort of peace in death, the death he should have died a hundred years before. Of course things had not quite worked out that way. Instead, he'd been left naked and assumed dead. Luckily, Jessica had not yet done anything with the house, so being very careful, he was able to access some of his wardrobe before leaving for good. He took nothing more than the clothes he could wear, not wanting to raise suspicion... and needed to find someone he could trust to help him leave the area. His accounts had all been transferred to Jessica, since at the time, he had no reason to think he'd need money where he was going. She would notice if some had gone missing. Instead, he turned to the one person he knew would keep his secret, Eric.

The Viking vampire had been quite surprised to find Bill waiting in the office at Fangtasia that night. Luckily, the club still remained closed, the damage from the hep V vampires still un-repaired. Bill had taken a risk, since he had a feeling Pam would not be so keen to keep his secret, but Bill had nowhere else to turn, not for what he needed. He could still remember the look on Eric's face, and it was one that always made him smile. Very little surprised Eric at his age.

"Rumor has it you're dead." Eric had deadpanned, attempting to cover his surprise.

"It didn't take... twice." Bill responded, shrugging a shoulder, his expression as bland as Eric's. Of course he had no idea why things had happened the way they did, but he didn't have time to figure that out at the moment.

"How?"

"I don't know, but as far as Sookie and everyone else is concerned, I've met the true death."

"How much do you need?" Eric didn't require much in the way of explanation, he knew exactly why Bill had come to him.

"Enough to get across the ocean, to disappear."

"You could go back to her, she'd welcome you with open arms."

"You know I can't do that. Sookie needs to be free. I may not be dying anymore, but the darkness we bring into her life has not changed."

Eric had only nodded, knowing that Bill was right. Despite the animosity that had existed between them over Sookie, Bill knew that Eric understood what was happening, that he understood what was best for Sookie. In another life, he and Eric could have probably been friends, they had been off and on for years, but something always seemed to get in the way. They always made a good team when they'd been forced to work together. That was the reason Bill knew he could come to Eric with this.

"I'll be expecting 20% interest." Eric had moved to a painting on the wall, revealing a safe behind it.

"Of course." Bill had expected nothing less from Eric. The favor involved in this transaction wasn't the money, it was the silence. Eric pulled several stacks of bills out of the safe.

"That should be more than enough to get you where you need to go."

"Yes, more than enough."

"Anything else?" Eric asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No, I think that will be all. I appreciate your assistance." Bill locked eyes with Eric as he expressed is gratitude, the both of them knowing what the other was leaving unsaid.

"I expect to collect on the favor someday."

"Certainly. Goodbye, Eric."

Bill took the money that was offered, and with little more than an exchange of nods, he disappeared into the night.

He was careless in the beginning, not of being exposed or noticed, he was careful about that, but he was reckless when it came to his own safety. Picking fights with other vampires just because, cutting things a little too close to dawn. He did save the violence for vampires, particularly the ones who took pleasure in tormenting humans, in being terrible creatures. It sated his internal turmoil just a little, and it made Bill feel like he was doing something good, even if it was only for a moment. If he died, he figured either he would come back to life again somehow, or he'd finally be able to move on from this world. At least that was his attitude until it happened again for the first time. He had been in London, in an area where he used to hang out. The scene had changed quite a bit since then, gone were the punk bars, replaced instead with the newest music craze. The dark alleys and underground bars still made a good hunting ground for vampires.

He started a brawl, not intentionally, but that's what it had escalated to. He'd been reveling in the fight, in the violence... the chance to release some of his pent up frustrations amidst a group of vampires who weren't exactly on their best behavior. Bill wouldn't say he'd been having fun, but it was a good distraction until a lucky hit connected wood with his heart. The pain of death wasn't so bad, and staking was quicker than burning in the sun... but the pain when he came back, that part was the hardest, his whole body hurt. Discovering that he was back in Bon Temps, back in the same spot where he had come back to life before was even worse. Once he'd recovered from his resurrection, she had slammed into him. She could have been next to him for how keenly he could feel her emotions, her presence. It had been too much for him to bear.

He left Bon Temps as quickly as he could, glamouring some clothes out of a bachelor living on the edge of town. Thankfully, he wasn't left penniless this time. While he hadn't expected to wake up back in Louisiana, he knew that if he died, there might be no telling where he would come back. Computer access and his memorized credit card number were enough to get him back to what was serving as home at the time.

Not wanting to experience that again, Bill had grown more cautious. Choosing his battles more wisely, reigning in his behavior. It worked, mostly... He was finding a way to get by until Sookie had lived her life. His visit from Niall threw quite a wrench into that plan. Now here he was, across the cemetery from the love of his life... only causing her more pain.

He didn't like the way she had run from him, she had seemed almost scared in the final moment. He would know if she were in danger but he was still nervous about her being out in the night alone. Bill followed her, taking the path she likely took between their homes. He listened for her, could smell her faintly. He also looked for any signs of other fae, of danger to Sookie. He reached the tree line near her house just as she was opening her front door. She was home safe, that was the important part. Not much later, the door opened again and Sam came down the steps, Sookie had mentioned he was there to watch the kids. Bill found that somewhat amusing, Sam Merlotte, babysitter. He was glad to know that Sookie still had good friends to lean on. He and Sam might not have always got along, but Sam was a good man. They had worked together to protect this town more than once and Bill had grown to respect Sam.

Bill stayed for awhile, checking the perimeter around Sookie's house, looking for any sign that others had been there. He watched as the lights slowly clicked off through the house. He could imagine Sookie getting ready for bed, kissing her sleeping children goodnight before settling into her bed alone. He wished he knew what to do next.

Niall had told him _he_ was necessary to protect her, but he still hadn't quite figured out what that meant. He could stand guard over her home, he could watch for any sign of danger, but what was so special about him being there? He couldn't even protect her during the daylight. What he really needed was more information, Sookie needed more information. Perhaps Sookie could reach out to Niall somehow, get a better explanation about what was really going on. Bill had knowledge of the fae, but this was beyond the old lore.

Bill had already decided that he was going to leave the next step up to Sookie, for now. He would do everything he could to keep her safe, but he didn't want to push her... not after the conversation they'd had tonight. Knowing that Sookie wasn't one to sit around and not take action, he had a feeling he wouldn't be waiting long for her to get back in touch with him. She would want to come up with a plan, she wouldn't just wait for something bad to happen. At least he hoped she was still that woman... the strong willed, independent woman who had challenged him in the best of ways, a woman who had been willing to do anything for the people she cared about.

He grew still, lost in thought, his eyes on the house. The rest of his senses were on alert for any movement, any new scent... any hint of someone or something else lurking near Sookie's home. For tonight, he felt that it was all he could do- make sure that she and her children were safe for at least one more night.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sookie was off her game all day at work, her mind reading abilities kept managing to backfire on her as she worked with a new client. By the end of the afternoon, she was very glad she had such a good performance record to fall back on. She didn't think she'd completely alienated the young couple who was looking for a home to buy in the area, but she knew she hadn't impressed them with anything just yet. She was more than glad to be done for the day, eager pick up her children and wipe away her bad day.

During the last few nights, sleep hadn't been easy in coming. She'd still been struggling to put together the pieces of everything Bill had told her, not only about why and how he was still alive, but also about how she was once again in danger. She started off each night hopeful, able to fall asleep after a short period of tossing and turning, but the mornings were the worst. She found herself waking shortly before dawn each day and struggled to get back to sleep for those final morning hours.

She needed to see Bill again, even if it was easier to try and pretend that he hadn't come back into her life. He had come back because of her, to protect her which left Sookie without much option but to talk to him. She needed a plan, she needed to feel safe and was still trying to puzzle out how to make that happen. She didn't know enough about the fae, probably because she'd tried to stay away from anything supernatural once she'd decided she was going to live a normal life. She should have asked Niall more questions, she should have pushed him to teach her more about what being fae really meant. A handful of vague comments did nothing to prepare her for whatever this was. Sookie still didn't understand why Niall had gone to Bill instead of just coming here. She'd been thinking over everything, but that was something that she kept coming back to. Why Bill, after all this time?

Her pondering of the situation was cut short as she walked into the sitter's house. Sookie had been lucky to find a reliable sitter for Adele and Charlie. One of the teachers from the school had retired early and now ran an in home daycare. She was flexible and very understanding, in addition to having a reputation for being one of the best teachers at the school. The children adored her and Sookie felt so much better knowing they were in good hands.

"Mommy!" She heard Adele say from the other room, followed by the patter of little feet running to greet her.   
  
"Hi baby," Sookie said as Adele appeared in the foyer. She knelt down and opened her arms to hug her daughter. She inhaled the sweet scent of Adele's hair, baby soap and cookies. Going to work was hard for Sookie, but this moment almost made up for it. She collected their things and a sleepy Charlie and made her way home.

After dinner Sookie debated what to do. She could wait until bedtime and talk to Bill after that, but she'd still need someone to stay with Charlie and Adele. Sookie wasn't willing to call on Sam for help yet again, so that left her with a dilemma. She couldn't really bring the kids with her, that just didn't feel right, but she also couldn't leave them alone.

Then it dawned on her, maybe she could ask Jessica. She hadn't seen the kids for awhile, but always seemed to love watching them. Of everybody in Bon Temps, Jessica would understand the most what Sookie was going through in adjusting to Bill's new existence... unless she'd known all along that he wasn't really dead. Sookie discarded that idea almost as quickly as it had come. Jessica had been with her in those first years after Bill's death. They had cried together, she had watched as Sookie suffered in her grief for Bill. She hoped that Jessica was a better friend than to let her suffer all that time needlessly. Jessica had also suffered the loss, and Sookie could see it day after day that the young vampire missed her maker. It must have been quite the shock for Jessica to find out that Bill was still alive.

Mind made up, she reached for her cell phone. Adele and Charlie were playing nicely together in the living room, an old Disney movie played on the television. Adele was quite partial to princesses at the moment. Knowing they would be occupied for a few moments, she stepped into the dining room to call Jessica, hoping that she would be home tonight.

"Hello." Jessica's voice came over the phone after a couple of rings.

"Hi, Jessica... um... how's it going?" She was nervous all of the sudden, even though she and Jessica had only grown closer over the years.

"Oh, you know, it's going. I guess. How are you?"

"Good, I mean as good as can be expected. I'm guessing Bill told you what's going on?"

"Yeah. I know it's kind of a shock and all, him being back. But he didn't have a choice."

"I know. That's sort of part of why I'm calling. Bill and I need to talk, we need to figure out a plan."   
  
"He's here, do you want me to go get him?"

"No, that's okay." Sookie said in a hurry, still not quite ready to actually talk to Bill. "I actually had a favor to ask you, if you have a minute."

"Sure, Sookie. What can I do?"

"If you're not busy tonight, I was hoping you or you and Hoyt could come play with the kids while I talk to Bill."

"Oh, yeah. That'd be great. It's been too long since I've seen them." Jessica's voice went from wary to excited at the mention of seeing the kids and it calmed Sookie's nerves significantly.

"Who's on the phone, mommy?" Adele's little voice startled Sookie. She hadn't seen her leave the living room.

"I'm just talking to Jessica, she's going to come play with you for a little while, is that okay?" Sookie said, angling the phone away from her mouth.

"Auntie Jess? We're gonna go see Auntie Jess?" The little girl jumped up and down with excitement, already headed for the door.

"Sorry, Jessica, can you hold on one second?" Sookie said into the phone, knowing it was going to take a minute to calm down Adele so she could finish her conversation with Jessica.

"Sure, I'll be right here."

"Auntie Jess is going to come over here to see you and Charlie." The little girls face fell and Sookie could see her little lip start to quiver.

"But... But Auntie Jess lives in the big house, I wanna go play at the big house." Her eyes grew wet and her nose started to turn red.

"I know, honey, but we'll go visit Auntie Jess at her house another night. She's going to come here. Why don't you go back in by Charlie and I'll be there in just a minute."   
  
"Sookie," Jessica's voice came over the phone. She had it tucked between her ear and shoulder as she reached to hug Adele. "They can come over here if you want, you know the kids are always welcome at our place."

Adele was still in tears, but for some reason actually followed Sookie's request after her hug. She trudged slowly back towards the living room, her shoulders slumped in disappointment.

"No, we couldn't impose, you know how much of a mess they can make and with... well... I mean with..." Sookie trailed off, not really sure what making her so nervous about bringing the children to Jessica's house. She didn't think Bill would hurt them or anything like that, but it just seemed... awkward.

"Sookie, it's be fine, I can clean at vampire speed, remember. And I know he's been gone for a long time, but he's still Bill. It's just Bill." Somehow, Jessica seemed to understand Sookie's hesitation, which made Sookie feel better. She didn't think this situation would ever not be surreal and weird.

"I know that, but... how are you so okay with this already?"

"Well, he's my maker... and he's alive. It also helped that I yelled at him a lot, but in the end, I'm just glad to have him back. I know this is even harder for you. I can't even begin to imagine what this has been like... but he's here because he loves you, everything he's done is because he loves you."

Sookie didn't know what to do with that, there was nothing she could do with it. She had never questioned Bill's love, even the times when she had good reason to. Love had never been the problem, it was everything else. She couldn't go there, not right now, probably not ever so she just sort of ignored what Jessica had said. Usually she appreciated Jessica's new found tendency to just say what was on her mind, but Sookie couldn't deal with it right now.

"Okay, If you're sure it's not too much trouble, we'll come to you. If you're sure."

"I'm sure, Sookie. We'd be happy to have you and the kids over for awhile."

"Thank you, Jessica. I really appreciate this. I'm thinking it will probably be about a half an hour?" Sookie mentally calculated how long it would take to pack up a bag of snacks and essentials for both kids and then get them buckled into the car. She might chance walking around in the night with just herself, but not with the kids.

"That sounds fine. I'll let Bill know you're on your way."  
  
"Okay. See you soon." She tried to sound cheerful, upbeat, but she still couldn't help the nervous flutter in her stomach at the idea of seeing Bill again. She definitely wasn't going to get close enough to touch him, she'd learned that lesson already.

What she really needed to figure out was how she was going to keep herself and her kids safe... and what Bill had to do with all of this.

 

 

************************************************************************


	5. Chapter 5

 

He was still nervous, though not as much as last time... He hoped the hardest part was over, at least when it came to the explanations and questions. Bill didn't for a minute think that Sookie wouldn't still have more questions about what had happened to him, but he did hope that she had the chance to think about everything he'd said... about why he'd let her believe he was dead all of these years.

The voices of her children rang through the house at just that moment, reminding him again of why he'd made that difficult choice. Bill remained in the living room, behind closed doors, but he could hear the excitement of Sookie's daughter in seeing Jessica. He wanted to peek out into the foyer, curious for a closer glimpse of Sookie's son and daughter. Bill knew about them, that her oldest was a girl, named for her grandmother, her son was named Charlie. Jessica had only told him wonderful things about the children, and Bill was certain that had to do with what a great mother Sookie was. A part of him was eager to meet them, to find pieces of Sookie in their little faces... but he also knew that he had no place in their world. He hadn't been able to watch his children grow up, not even Jessica... it made him even more determined to protect Sookie. She would be there to watch her children grow, he was going to make sure of it.  
  
There was a knock on the door as it pushed open, Sookie ready to join him. She gave him what he would call a half smile, before dropping her eyes and turning to close the door. He had stood when he heard them arrive, leaving them both standing, facing each other with so much awkward distance between them. It still shocked him to see her, to be so close to her. Dressed in jeans and a royal blue long sleeve shirt, with her hair pulled back in a pony tail, she looked not a day past the twenty five she'd been when they'd first met. He wanted to forget about everything and pull her into his arms... he wanted to touch her skin, to inhale her scent... feel her body against his. He shook those thoughts away, as they were inappropriate and impossible. They had much more important things to deal with, no matter how much he yearned for her.

"Please, let's sit." He finally managed to say, gesturing towards the couches. He wasn't sure where to start, so he hoped Sookie had some idea. She nodded and walked to the couch across from where he'd been standing. After how she responded at the end of their last conversation, Bill wasn't surprised that she seemed to want to keep some space between them.

"So..." She said, biting her lip... her face uncertain.  
  
"So..." He answered, searching for something to say. "How has your week been?"

Bill thought maybe this conversation would get easier if they started with talking about something else. He missed the ease with which they used to talk. Even from the beginning, there had never been this awkwardness in their conversations... he wished there was a way to fix it, but he had a feeling that his eight year absence was something that would always leave a rift between them.

"Fine, a regular week, I guess. Aside from the extra looking over my shoulder." She shrugged, like it was no big deal. Bill could see otherwise, thanks to the dark circles under her eyes, the strain on her face.

"I'm sorry about that, you shouldn't have to spend your time worrying."

"It's not your fault, Bill. We might not know much about why I'm in danger, but I know the fae aren't after me because of you."

"That doesn't change the fact that they are after you."

"I know," She sighed heavily, leaning back as if a weight was pushing her even more into the couch. "What are we going to do? I can't live like this, I can't put my kids in danger. Who knows how many of them are out there, or when they are going to come for me."

"If it makes you feel any better, so far I haven't seen anything unusual. There hasn't been any hint of the fae in your woods since I've come back."

She watched him for a moment, a curious expression on her face. "You've been out there, haven't you? At night?"

He nodded slowly, embarrassed to admit that he's been spending his nights lurking in her woods. "I didn't know what else to do. I didn't want you to be unprotected in the night."

Bill was surprised when the anger didn't come, when she didn't seem upset by his presence near her home. Sookie had never liked feeling like she had to be protected, like her independence was being taken away. It was something that they'd fought about more than once when he'd been in her life. He hadn't expected her feelings to have changed much when it came to that.

"It's okay..." She must have noticed the apprehension on his face. "To be honest, I'm kind of glad to know that there was someone out there trying to keep us safe."  
  
"I should have told you."

"I don't think I would have listened. I'm still trying to deal with all of this... but I can't just keep waiting around. What else can we do?"

"Unfortunately, I haven't been able to find any more information about what the fae want with you. But I thought maybe Niall might have some answers? Do you have anyway to get in touch with him?"

"Not really, I mean, I can try... but he doesn't quite carry a cell phone or anything like that. Do you think he has anything more to tell us?"

"I hope he does, since he didn't give me much to go on." Bill was trying to think of something... some way that they could get some answers about why Sookie was in danger, but aside from Niall, he kept coming up empty handed.

"I still don't understand why he came to you, why didn't he come and warn me? I'm the one that's in danger. Why does this have anything to do with you?" Sookie was growing more frustrated, Bill could see it as she gestured with her hands.

"That is something I really wish I knew, Sookie." Bill had spent many a night pondering that exact question. What was so special about him that he had to be the one to tell Sookie about this danger? Why did Niall make it sound like Bill was the only one who could save her?

"I will see if I can get in touch with Niall, but it might take a little while. What can we do in the mean time?"

"We can keep doing what we've been doing. You can try and live your life, take care of your children. I can be there once the sun goes down, watching the house, if you'd like."

"But that leaves all of the responsibility on you and I can't just sit around like a prisoner in my own home." She was getting angry now, a familiar fire glinting in her eyes.

"You shouldn't feel like a prisoner, Sookie. You should be able to go about your normal business, just with some extra caution, at least until we can get more information. I know it's not an ideal solution, but without having anything else to go on, I don't know how else to help."

"How can anything be normal when someone is out to kill me?" She stood up, pacing away from where they'd been sitting. The frustration and fear she was feeling hit Bill like waves and he wished for about he hundredth time in the last week that he could pull her into his arms... that he could hold her and tell her that things were going to be okay. He wished he could go back and have never left her. "Not that this is the first time I've had people out to kill me, but I'm seriously sick of it. First a serial killer, then that stupid queen of yours... not to mention all of the other assorted vampires who wanted to get their hands on me...."

Sookie trailed off as she paused in front of the fire place. Sookie may not be blaming him, but Bill knew that his presence in her life had lead to most of those people wanting to kill her. It all started with the Queen... Bill hadn't thought about Queen Sophie Anne in years, but she was just the right person to help them. Bill moved closer to Sookie, an idea that just might give them some answers taking form. The Queen may be dead, but her extensive collection of books, books filled with old myths and legends, were not.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this before." He said, stopping a few feet from Sookie. "I may have another way to search for some answers."

She turned quickly to face him. "What way?"

"Queen Sophie Anne, she was a lover of all things mythical. That's why she knew what you were, why she wanted you. She knew about the Maenad and who knows what else. She had a collection of books that I'm sure must have included something about the fae."

"But isn't she dead? What happened to her books?"

"Well, since I took over her position when she met the True Death, her possessions came to me." Bill was growing more hopeful as he thought about this. He knew that it could be a dead end, that the chances of Sophie Anne's books having anything about this particular situation involving the fae in them was slim, but it gave him a task. The waiting was the hardest part, for him and for Sookie.

"You have them? Where? Lets go see what we can find." Sookie turned, heading for the doors.

"Wait. I have them... had them, but they aren't here. Most of her things were never moved from New Orleans. They should still be intact and easy to access, but they are in New Orleans with an old friend."

Sookie visibly deflated with his words and Bill could see just how much she had been working to keep her composure, to put on a brave face during this visit tonight.

"I'm sorry." He moved closer to her again, standing to face her just in front of the double doors to the foyer. "I can have them sent here or I can go get them. I could be there before sunrise and back tomorrow night."

Forgetting himself, he reached for her. With just his hand, he touched her shoulder, wishing there was more comfort he could offer her.

"No, don't!" She practically screamed, flinching away just as they made contact.

He pulled his hand away, taking a step back to give her more space "I'm sorry." He found himself saying again. He shouldn't touch her... he knew he needed to keep his distance, but he couldn't help it. She needed support, she needed a friend. It killed him that he no longer qualified.

"No, it's... I'm.. it's fine." She stuttered out. Her dark eyes were searching his, confusion furrowing her brow.

"What? What is it Sookie?" Bill knew he had overstepped by touching her, but the way she looked at him was strange, she didn't seem upset or even angry. It had him very perplexed.

"I... when I touched you the other day... something happened."

"What do you mean something happened?"

"It was like a shock almost, like electricity. But then I could feel things, I could feel you. Not like your thoughts, but emotions. It was... well, frankly it sort of freaked me out."

Bill didn't know what to make of what Sookie was telling him, or what it meant, but he supposed it did explain her sudden departure the other night and her reaction to his touch right now.

"And it just happened again?"

"No, that's the strange thing. I expected it to... and part of why I've been trying not to get too close... but there was nothing."

"Are you sure what happened before really happened? That it wasn't just an overreaction to everything we'd talked about?"

She gave him a look, that one eyebrow raised _are_ _you kidding me_ look that he'd seen before when she thought he was saying something ridiculous. "It was real. I could feel what you were feeling..."

"But you didn't feel anything this time?"

"Nothing." She was watching him and not for the first time, he wished he knew what she was thinking. He could practically see the gears turning as she contemplated whatever had happened between them. She raised her hand, moving closer as if to touch him again... but stopped short. The awkwardness that had made their conversation so stilted earlier was gone, but there was a different kind of tension between them.

"Sookie..." He couldn't stop her name from escaping his lips, even if he didn't know what he was trying to say. Instead of thinking about it, he raised his hand to hers so they were touching palm to palm.

The earth didn't move, nor did Sookie... but Bill couldn't deny that he felt something. Touching her skin brought their connection to the surface. He could always feel her presence, but when they touched it was so much more. This was how it had always been for him though, ever since she'd had his blood. It was a connection that he often cursed, but that had also filled him with something hopeful in those dark days. Knowing that she was safe, knowing that she was happy, it soothed his own hurt just as much as the reminder of her kept his heart broken. Her eyes remained locked on his as they stood, hands touching... He let the feel of her wash over him, the tumult of emotions that she was sorting through were his to share.

"Mommy!" A voice yelled as the door swung open with a bang. The moment between them vanished as they both leapt away from each other.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sookie had never been so grateful for an interruption as in that moment. She may not have got that jolt of emotion from touching Bill this time, but just that small contact between them was playing hell on her own feelings. She'd been ready to get completely lost in the blue of his eyes... everything in the past, everything bad between them faded away for those few seconds so it was just her and him.

"Adele, sweetheart, what is it?" She reached for her daughter, pulling her into a hug. She needed her, she needed this reminder of what her life really was. Sookie leaned back, letting go of Adele, but still staying crouched down at her level.

"I needed to show you the drawing I made with Auntie Jessica's new markers." The little girl smiled, proudly thrusting a slightly crumpled piece of paper at Sookie.

"It's beautiful." Sookie assured her, looking at the drawing more closely. It was a house with a tree in the yard and a family of people.

"That's our house. There's you and me and Charlie and daddy too. I know he had to go away, but I still wanted him in my picture." Adele looked at Sookie so sweetly after she finished explaining her drawing that it brought tears to her eyes.

"Daddy can always be in your pictures, baby, always."

"Who are you?" Adele said, turning away from Sookie, likely noticing Bill in the room with them. Sookie took a second to wipe her eyes, glad Adele had turned her attention to something else before noticing Sookie's tears. She then stood up to introduce Adele to Bill.

"My name is Bill. I'm friends with your mama." Bill said before Sookie could speak.

"Are you friends with Auntie Jessica too?"

To Sookie's surprise, Bill gave a small chuckle, smiling down at her inquisitive child. "You could say that. Jessica is my daughter."

"She is?"

"Yes. You can even ask her yourself."

Sookie couldn't do anything but watch this exchange between Bill and her daughter. Adele tended to have a wonderful affect on people and it seemed it worked on Bill as well.

"I've seen your picture, at our house." Adele went on and Sookie knew it was time to step in... before she said more than Sookie was comfortable with. It wasn't a secret that she still kept a picture of Bill, but she wasn't so sure how she felt about Bill knowing that little detail about her life.

"Adele, honey, why don't you take your picture back by Auntie Jessica and mommy will be there soon. I just have to finish talking with Bill."

"But I want to stay with you."

"There you are!" Jessica appeared in the doorway, looking just the slightest bit flustered. "You snuck away from me."

"I needed to show mommy my picture."

Jessica mouthed a silent "Sorry" over Adele's head and reached a hand towards her. "I see, that is very important. But lets go back in the other room and work on some more pictures. I want to show you what I was drawing."

"What did you draw?" She asked, taking Jessica's hand. Just like that, she had something new to think about and wanting to stay with Sookie was long forgotten. Sookie watched as the two of them walked hand in hand back to the other room where they were doing their coloring.

She turned back towards Bill, a bit embarrassed by the interruption, even if it had been a needed one.

"Sorry. She's at that age..."

"She's lovely." He interrupted, not allowing Sookie to apologize. There was a gentleness in his eyes, sadness as well. She knew how much he had lost, his daughter had only been a few years older than Adele when he'd left for war. Sookie couldn't imagine how she'd survive if she lost the chance to watch her own children grow up they way Bill had.

"Anyway, what were you saying before? That there might be some answers in New Orleans?" She said, wanting to move away from thoughts about children and the past.

"Oh, uh, yes." He said, taking a moment, as if he were clearing his head. "There might be some texts that can be useful, but I can't guarantee anything, this seems to be a very special circumstance and might not have anything written about it in human books."

"Anything has to be better than the nothin' we've got right now. If I try and get in touch with Niall, and you see if there's anything in those books, maybe we can find out what they want with me."

"I can go tonight... but that will leave you unprotected."

"I'll be fine. It's just one night." She waved a hand, hoping that if she acted like it wasn't a big deal, she'd start feeling that way. While it was a little unsettling on a personal level to know that Bill had been out there in the night watching her, knowing that he was there, that he was still going to be there made her feel safe. Maybe it would even help her sleep better knowing she wasn't the only one trying to keep herself and her children safe.

"Sookie, you know as well as I that a lot can happen in just one night. You could stay here, with Jessica."

"No..." It came out more forceful than she intended, so she took a breath before continuing. "I mean, I won't be chased out of my home, my kids need something stable right now."

"It's dangerous. The fae are not like vampires. There isn't anything to keep them out of your house, to stop them from attacking you."

"So what's to stop someone from coming in here? And really, you said it yourself, there hasn't been any sign of anything. The chances of something happening tonight are small."

"I still don't like it."

"We have to do something. If there is any chance those books have information, we need it. I can't just keep waiting around for something bad."

He watched her for a moment and Sookie knew he was trying to decide... that he was trying to figure out if there would be any convincing her otherwise. Hopefully he remembered that trying to change her mind in situations like this usually didn't work out in his favor. "Okay. I'll go tonight." Bill finally said. "But... if you won't stay here, maybe Jessica can watch over your house tonight."  
  
"You don't have to..."  
  
"Please, Sookie. I'd feel better knowing that someone is keeping an eye on things."

She didn't want to admit it, but she'd feel a little better, too. She hated this, she hated feeling like she couldn't take care of herself. She wanted to do it all on her own... That's what pushed her to stay in her home, to not readily take anyone's help. But part of her knew that was a mistake, especially with her kids involved. She had to protect them, and if Bill and Jessica were willing to help with that, she'd be stupid to keep refusing

"Okay," She said with a sigh. "If it's not too much trouble for Jessica."

"I'll talk with her, I'm sure it will be fine. I'll have to spend the day in New Orleans, but I'll be back as soon as I can after sundown tomorrow."

"While you're gone, I'll see if I can get in touch with Niall. Hopefully one of us will be able to find something useful. Will you let me know when you get back?"

"Of course. I should give you my number... in case anything happens."

"I guess that would probably be helpful. Then I don't have to keep bothering Jessica if I need to talk to you." Sookie found this conversation so strange. She could say that every moment with Bill had been strange, but it was just so... different. They used to be able to talk for hours, comfortable conversation without any pauses or uncertainty. Even in those final days before his death, despite his illness and all of the sorrow it brought, they had found sweet moments to spend together without this clumsiness of conversation. He had been so sick, but still filled with so much love and tenderness for her.

"Bill, what happened to your hep V infection?" She asked suddenly, her thoughts leading her to a completely different subject.

"Unfortunately, like most of the questions I'm sure you have, I don't know the answer to that. Whatever happened to me, it was just gone. I haven't had any symptoms since that day, even without drinking NuBlood."

"Oh." Was all she could say. She hadn't expected much more of an answer than that, but she had expected more than just "it was gone." None of this made sense, though this whole situation with Bill didn't make sense. She still hadn't quite wrapped her mind around his whole coming back to life over and over again thing, but she couldn't do much else besides accept it.

He had pulled out a cell phone, Sookie assumed to exchange numbers, so she reached for hers as well. She never again thought she'd have Bill's number in her phone, though she could remember programming it in her old phone that first time. She'd been giddy with excitement, her first real boyfriend's phone number.

Bill recited his cell number when she nodded that she was ready and she plugged it into her phone. She also gave him her cell phone number, since it had changed as her life had changed.

"Well... I guess that's it for now. I should round up the kids and get them home to bed."

"I'll let you know as soon as I know anything." Bill walked with her into the foyer, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. "Sookie."

His voice had her turning to face him again. "I know this isn't easy, but I'm glad you called tonight. We will find a way to keep you and your children safe."

"Thanks, Bill. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay. Goodnight." He said with a nod of his head. Instead of going with her to find Jessica, Bill headed up the stairs. Sookie guessed it was to get whatever he needed for his trip to New Orleans, but she didn't feel comfortable asking. Instead, she was going to find Adele and Charlie and head home.

"Goodnight." She said in parting. She had to force herself to stop staring as Bill walked up the steps. He was still like a ghost to her, even when he was standing right there in front of her. She didn't think she'd ever get used to him being alive.

 

****************************************************************************


	6. Chapter 6

 

Bill had time to think on the drive...too much time. Of course thinking about Sookie wasn't anything new for him. Even when he tried not to, when he kept busy thousands of miles away from her, all it took was a glimpse of blonde hair or a certain smell, a sound or even a color could make him think of her. Right now, it was his job to think about her, to think about this situation so he could find a way to fix things. He hoped his journey tonight would give him some clues. She had reached out to him, she had come to him to come up with a plan. Bill did think that was a good step. He had no delusions that he could ever really be friends with Sookie, not now, but he did hope that she at least trusted him enough to get through this.

Their conversation tonight had been interesting. He still wasn't sure what to think of whatever it was that Sookie had felt when she touched him last week. Could she really have felt his emotions somehow? What she had described was similar to what he felt in his connection to her thanks to the blood they had shared, but it didn't work in reverse for humans. Only the vampire could feel the connection. The mystery of why aside, he also was a bit nervous at the idea of Sookie being able to feel what he was feeling. Maybe that wasn't fair, since he had access to that part of her, but he didn't want to burden her further with his own inner torment. It was also strange that it didn't happen again when they had touched tonight. He did smile to think of little Adele bursting into the room earlier to interrupt that moment. She was so full of life, just like her mother. She also showed no fear in her questioning of him. In just those few minutes, he'd been absolutely charmed by her.

He pulled into a winding driveway, impressed by the stunning old mansion it led to. There were vampire guards posted strategically, paying him no mind as he was expected. He didn't waste time after he parked and headed for the front door. A young woman clad in an emerald dress with brunette curls answered the door, gesturing for him to come in.

"Mr. Clarke? He's waiting for you in his office, just this way, please."

"Thank you." Bill said as he followed the woman further into the ornate house. He had called ahead, making an appointment with an alias that was sure to reveal his true identity to the right people while still maintaining his secret. Bill hadn't quite decided where he would go after this, since he wouldn't need to be as secretive now that Jessica and Sookie knew the truth, but a vampire who couldn't be killed... well that wasn't exactly information he wanted out there for the general population.

"Well, Mr. Clarke. I hadn't expected to see you again so soon." Eric said dryly, seated behind a large carved wooden desk. "That will be all, Isabella. Leave us."

"Yes, sir." The woman nodded, backing out of the room and pulling the doors shut behind her.

"Nice place you have here." Bill said, taking a look around the room Eric used as an office. It was certainly a step up from the office Eric had at Fangtasia. Bill didn't hesitate to take a seat in one of the chairs across from Eric.

"It serves it's purpose when I'm in town. You're lucky to have caught me." Eric smirked, though the rest of his face gave the impression that he was bored by his new visitor. His blonde hair was slicked back, longer than Bill remembered seeing it last. He wore a well cut gray suit, ever the picture of the worldly business man and celebrity he had become since introducing NuBlood.

"Planning on jetting off to one of your other properties?"

"I'm always off somewhere... Have to keep the business going." Eric waved a hand dismissively.

"From the looks of things, business continues to be very good."

"Indeed. But I am very curious what brings you to see me today. It can't just be those old books of Sophie Anne's. I don't know why you insisted that I keep them."

"Well, one never knows when they might need information on some mythological creature. Seen any Maenads around lately?" Bill hadn't quite decided how much he wanted to tell Eric at this point. It wasn't so much that he didn't trust Eric, but the last thing Sookie needed were more vampires lurking around her.

"I can't say that I have. But you must have stumbled across something very interesting if it's brought you all the way back to Louisiana. I figured it'd be decades before you came anywhere close to here."

"That had been the plan, but you know how plans can change. Where are the books, Eric?"

"And here I thought you'd want to spend some time catching up." Eric shook his head as though he were disappointed before he stood up. "Come along. I'll take you to them."

"Thank you." Bill said a bit curtly. Under different circumstances, Bill actually wouldn't have minded spending a little time catching up with Eric. They didn't always get on the best, but they had been through a lot together over the years. Bill continued to count Eric as a friend, sort of... but right now his focus was on Sookie and finding out how to keep her safe.

He followed Eric down another hallway, passing several closed doors. Eric finally stopped outside the last door in the hall and after pulling out a single key, he unlocked the door and went inside. Eric's office had held several shelves of books, but this room was like a mini library.

Bill knew there had to be somewhere near a hundred books in the queen's collection, but this room held several times that. Until he had time to look closer, Bill couldn't know if all of these books were of a supernatural nature, but he did find that idea quite intriguing. Eric did always like to stay ten steps ahead of everyone else, expanding the queen's unique book collection might fall into that category. Though Eric had made it sound like keeping the books had been a chore, it seemed that wasn't quite the case.

"Have you been expanding your horizons, Eric?"

"Well, some of them came with the house... and I figured if I was going to hang on to all of those books for you, I might as well make it a proper collection."

Bill took a few steps, perusing the titles on the shelf. It made him hopeful that there might be some useful information here after all.

"The books with anything about the Fae are all on that wall." Eric said, pointing to a full bookcase to his right.

"How did you know?" Bill said quickly, his fangs clicking into place as he spun to face Eric. If he was somehow involved in all of this, Bill wasn't sure he'd be able to stop himself from attacking the elder vampire. He had thought Eric past all of these manipulations, but he couldn't help the rising suspicion at Eric's words.

"Oh, Bill. Calm down. I didn't know for certain until just now. But really, what else could possibly bring the vanished Bill Compton back to Louisiana besides Sookie Stackhouse and something related to her delectable lineage? I heard her husband was killed, I'm sure she's lonely."

"Shut up, Eric." He was annoyed at Eric and at himself for being so transparent. It wasn't going to help him protect Sookie if everyone knew what was going on. He calmed himself enough that his fangs retracted. Eric had always excelled at knowing just what buttons to push when it came to Sookie.

"So touchy. She didn't take it very well, did she? You should know by now that Sookie doesn't like being lied to."

"You know as well as I, that it was the right choice. Sookie knows that as well." Bill had made his way to the shelves Eric had pointed out and was now pulling volumes down to peruse. The clock was still ticking on why he was here and he wasn't going to waste time.

"But still, after all these years... she probably doesn't want to be alone again."

"You know I can't stay, nothing has changed about what we are to her. She deserves to live a normal life."

"A normal life that has you here scouring old books about mythological creatures?" Eric looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"They are going to kill her, if you're not going to go away and leave me alone, you could make yourself useful." Bill said, handing a stack of books to Eric. He wasn't even going to discuss staying in Louisiana after this was over, it wasn't an option.

"This is why I don't fall in love with humans. You're never going to be free of her."

Bill paused what he was doing just to look at Eric, his turn to give the other vampire that raised eyebrow of disbelief. While Bill would always believe that the love he shared with Sookie was something unique and extraordinary, he knew that Eric had loved her as well, even if he refused to admit it. He pushed himself to ignore Eric's remarks and instead turned his attention to the books and why he had come.

"Supposedly, the Fae want to take back this plane, which in my guess would require them to eliminate all vampires, including you... and your client base. Sookie is in some way a key to this plan. We need to know how and why."

Eric pulled the top book off of the stack he had set on the table and sat in one of the two club chairs that served as seating in this little library. "I suppose I have a few minutes to spare to help save our species... again."

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sookie turned over in bed again, letting out a sigh. This time the clock read three forty two, twenty minutes later than the last time she had looked at it. Even with Jessica downstairs and making regular checks outside, Sookie couldn't will herself to sleep. She was anxious and uneasy, even if she couldn't say that she was overcome with fear. Sookie had been living in a mild state of fear since Bill had shared with her that she was once again in danger. Nothing made this night any different, but that didn't mean it would be any easier for her to shut her brain off and get some sleep.

She threw off the covers with a huff and decided it was pointless to keep lying there. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Bill... sometimes it was when they first met, or that sweet smile that he so rarely shared with her... in other moments it was the pain on his face as he was ravaged by hepatitis V... His return to her life had brought back all of these memories, good and bad and Sookie didn't want to think about it, about him. The simple touching of their hands tonight, a fleeting moment that made her feel things she'd long put aside only added to her difficulty sleeping tonight.

She put on her robe, tying the belt around her waist as she walked down the steps. A cup of tea might help calm her nerves a little, and it gave her something to do for a short while. Jessica stood in the living room, watching out the front window when Sookie reached the ground floor. She looked over and greeted Sookie with a small smile.

"Can't sleep?"

"Not at all. I'm going to make some tea, would you like something? I think there is still some NuBlood in the fridge somewhere."

"No thanks, I'm fine."

Sookie gave Jessica a little nod and headed for the kitchen. She busied herself heating water for her tea and sorted through the different flavors for something soothing. Once she'd decided, she brought her steeping tea and the bottle of honey into the living room to sit with Jessica for awhile.

"Anything happening out there?" She asked, settling onto the couch.

"Not so far. Bill said he didn't expect anything to happen tonight, but you know how he is." Jessica smiled a real smile at that and moved to sit across from Sookie.

"I know I said it earlier, but thank you for doing this, for being here. If something happened to the kids..." Sookie trailed off, not wanting to think about that possibility.

"We won't let anything happen to them, not to them or you."

"I just wish we knew what was so special about me that they're coming for me after all this time." Sookie had tried to contact Niall before she went to bed... if you could call it that. She couldn't exactly call him on the phone or send him a message. He had told her once that he was always watching, so her only option was to talk to the emptiness and hope that it was a time Niall was paying attention. She'd even gone out to the cemetery quickly after Jessica had arrived, just in case he could hear her better from there. So far she didn't see any sign that he'd gotten her message.

"Bill will find something in one of those books. He won't stop until he's found a way to help."

"I still can't believe that he's back, that it's real."   
  
"I know what you mean, but I'm so glad. I've missed him."

"I'm sorry, Jessica, that he's been gone so long."  
  
"You don't have anything to be sorry for, Sookie. It was his decision to stay away."

"But he left because of me, to protect me or whatever noble thing it was that he thought he was doing."

"It doesn't matter why he left. He's back now and that's all that matters. There wasn't any stopping him then, not after he'd made up his mind to die. At least we got him back."

"You've got him back. He doesn't owe me anything, even if Niall put him in the middle of all this."

"Come on, Sookie. You know he still loves you. I know this is probably not my place to ask, and I know you've been through a lot in the last few months but... don't you still have feelings for him?"

Sookie reached for her tea, taking a few moments to think. She wasn't sure how to answer that question. She and Jessica had had a similar conversation about this years ago, the first time Sookie had thought she'd lost Bill forever. He was her first love, her first lover... he was in her blood and always would be. His death had made it easier for her to fall in love with her husband, to love him with all of herself, but Bill had always held a piece of her heart. She knew he always would.

"He's... he's Bill. I can't help but feel things for him, but it's so complicated, Jess. After everything that's happened between us... everything that's happened since he's been gone, I can't think about love."

Jessica frowned at Sookie's words and left Sookie wondering what she was missing. She didn't want to talk about Bill anymore, so she tried to come up with something else to talk about. "So how's Hoyt? I didn't get a chance to talk to him much earlier."

"Good, he's good. They gave him a raise at work. I think he's going to get that supervisor promotion finally."

"That's great, Jessica!"

"Um... can I ask you something else sort of personal?" Jessica bit her lip, her face uncertain.

"Sure, though I can't guarantee an answer." Sookie replied a bit warily. She didn't want to keep talking about Bill or her feelings for him. She had too many other things to think about, too much else going on.

"When you were with Bill... did you ever think about becoming a vampire? You know, to stay with him instead of getting old?"

Sookie let out a breath of relief, she could handle this question, since she now understood that it was much more about Jessica and Hoyt than her relationship with Bill. "Of course I thought about it. I mean, not right away, it took awhile for the idea to really come up for me, but yeah, it was something I thought about. Something Bill and I talked about a little."

"And did you? Did you want to be a vampire?"

"No, it was never really the right choice for me. Bill seemed to get that. You remember what happened with Tara, what happened with you. Being made vampire should be a choice."

"But how does somebody know if it's the right choice?"

"Does Hoyt want to be a vampire?" Sookie asked, knowing that this was something that was bound to come up in any human/vampire relationship. She and Bill had talked about it some, back when things were good... before the night he proposed and everything went wrong. She didn't want to be a vampire, her life was too entrenched in the sun, but she did want to spend that life with Bill. Of course none of that had mattered once he was kidnapped, once Russell Edgington and Lilith and everything else was in the picture. She had been given a small hope for another chance at that life with Bill after she discovered there was a cure for Hep V, but Bill hadn't wanted it... not with her.

Sookie's eyes grew wet as she waited for Jessica's answer. She couldn't think about those days, it was too hard, too raw still. This conversation was about Jessica, she tried to shift her focus to that. She concentrated on stirring her tea, lowering her gaze while pulling herself together.

"Sometimes I think he does, he says he does... but then if we argue about something, or have a fight he changes his mind. What if he changes his mind after it's too late?"

"What do you want, Jessica? I know none of us can predict the future, but you and Hoyt have been together for a long time. You love him, is it a forever, forever sort of love?"

"I... I think so, but what if I'm wrong?" Jessica looked so young, so vulnerable as she pondered this decision with Sookie. It was hard to believe that she'd been a vampire for ten years now when she still looked like that seventeen year old girl Bill had first brought home.

"Have you talked to Bill about this? I think he might have better advice for you. All I know is that being a maker is a huge commitment, and not something a good vampire takes lightly." Sookie was feeling a little out of her depth. She probably wasn't the best person to ask about lasting love. All of the men she had loved had been taken from her.

"No, he's been so preoccupied, I didn't want to add to it."

"I'm sure he's got time for you, Jessica. We've talked about how hard it was for us thinking that he was dead all this time, but I'm sure it was just as hard for him to be away. If he had a better option, I know Bill would have never wanted to leave you. Talk to him about this, he'll help you figure it out." While Sookie wasn't ready to let go of all of the anger and upset at Bill's lies, at his disappearance, she was starting to understand a little better why he'd made the choice he made, and that it came at a cost to him as well.

"You're right. I'll talk to him. That's the sort of thing makers are supposed to be for, right?"

"Yep, I think that's probably exactly the sort of thing makers... and parents are for. He told Adele tonight that you were his daughter, since I'm sure that's much easier for a 4 year old to understand than the whole maker progeny thing."

"It's the truth, Sookie. He's my dad. He's been more a parent to me than my human parents ever were. This life he gave me... it's so much more than I could have ever dreamed of. I have Bill to thank for that. And you."

"Me? I didn't do anything."

"Yes, you did. I don't think I've ever thanked you for that in all this time. Bill needed you when I was first made. He wouldn't have taken those first steps without you helping him."

"Well, I appreciate you saying that, but it was mostly you. You and Bill. He needed to be a father, he just hadn't found you yet." Sookie smiled remembering those first days, watching Bill and Jessica figure out how to make their relationship work. Now, Jessica had blossomed into a wonderful person, even if there had been a few bump in the road... big bumps. "Well... I suppose I should try and get some sleep, the day isn't going to wait for me to catch up."

"Oh, yeah, it's pretty late. I should check outside again, too. Just in case."

"Thanks, Jessica. I'm glad we had a chance to talk." Sookie said and really meant it. She and Jessica had a unique relationship. One that had it's own share of up and downs. It had been months since they'd really had a conversation like this, something a little deeper than the normal neighbors and kids and town gossip kind of talks.

"Me, too. Goodnight, Sookie."

"Goodnight." Sookie gathered her mug and the honey, putting them in the kitchen before heading back upstairs. She couldn't help but take a look out of the kitchen window, searching the tree line for any sign of danger. Nothing caught her eye and opening her mind brought her only the pleasant jumble of sleeping children's minds.

Despite stirring up all of those old memories in her conversation with Jessica, Sookie's fatigue had caught up with her enough that she thought she just might be able to get a few hours sleep before the children were ready for the day. Turns out, she was right.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"As fascinating as all this has been... water fae, sun fae, sky fae, earth fae... I think I've researched enough for one day." Eric's voice broke the silence that had fallen over them as they both searched through the old books for a hint about why Sookie was in danger.

Bill didn't blame Eric for giving up, he was feeling the fatigue of the sun as well... the bleeds stained the handkerchief he'd been using to keep from bleeding on the books. Eric wasn't fairing much better, his eyes were red rimmed with exhaustion as they found Bill's.

"Did you turn up anything of use?" They had been mostly working in silence, occasionally sharing an interesting passage, but nothing Bill had found or that Eric had said seemed to have anything to do with Sookie.

"Not unless you were looking for detailed descriptions of the different types of fae. It appears that some are not as delicious as others... though they surely all taste better than humans."

Bill's research hadn't yielded anything more significant either, despite the large stack of discarded books next to him. "I appreciate your assistance in searching."

"There is a room made up for you down the hall, light tight of course. There are also donors available, unless you still prefer synthetic."

"How hospitable of you. But I'm fine, thank you. I need to finish these." He tilted his head to the remaining books on the shelves. His hope was fading as quickly as the amount of books left to go through, but he wasn't ready to give up yet.

"Well, suit yourself. I'm going to bed. Ring for Isabella if you need anything." Eric stood up, stretching his long limbs before pointing out an old fashioned intercom system on the wall. He grabbed his discarded suit jacket and then vanished down the hallway before Bill could form any kind of response.

Alone with the books and his thoughts, Bill took a moment. He closed his eyes, pressing his fingers against the closed lids. He had sifted through a lot of information. History, fables, guesses as to what the fae were like. Some of the books had been more useful than others. Some had barely a mention of the fae, most of them read like story books. He had been hopeful when he came across several chapters in different books about vampires and fae, but the information hadn't been anything new. They talked of how vampires had come into being and chased the fairies away from the earthly plane. That fairies were irresistible to vampires... they could allow a vampire to withstand the sun. Things that Bill already knew and the things that he knew to be exaggerations.

He was getting weaker, tired. The pull of the sun was slowing him down. He had hoped to get through everything today, but feared that he would be unable to resist the need to rest before he found what he was searching for. He reached for one more volume, this one also leather bound and clearly very old. Bill decided he would go through one more book, and then he needed to rest. The remaining books could be gone through quickly after dark, or he would just take them. While Eric may be adding to the collection, Bill had a feeling he wouldn't get much resistance should he need to borrow a few of the books. Half of them belonged to him, after all.

This book started off like most of the others, but as Bill flipped pages he noticed there were handwritten additions in some places, almost entire pages of extra notes had been jotted between chapters and in margins. The writing was faded with age, and a scrawl that took some concentration to decipher, but the more he read, the more interested Bill became in this book.

It wasn't the first book to mention Lilith, though like the others, it didn't mention her by name. It simply spoke of the first vampire, but this was the first one he had come across that made significant mention of Warlow. Again, no names were used, but the context had to be referring to Warlow. He knew what the book of Lilith said of Warlow, but this was from a different perspective. It talked of corruption of the fae line, that an abomination would walk the earth alone for eternity. Bill spent more time than he should have paging through the sections on Warlow, looking for any mention of a human fae hybrid... any mention of Sookie. When there was nothing, he flipped forward, refocusing on what he was really looking for. There were additional mentions of Warlow, about fairy and vampire blood combining, so Bill skipped ahead farther in the book. He needed to find something, anything he could use to figure out what the fae wanted with Sookie.

This book had given him a renewed hope, but as he continued searching through it that hope, like his energy, dwindled. About ready to give up and go to rest for a few hours, more of those handwritten notes caught his eye. Somehow, he knew this was what he had been searching for.

 

***************************************************************************


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter has taken so long. I'm hoping the next one won't be on such a delay, but alas, I can't promise. You never know when life will get in the way of solid writing time. Thanks for sticking with my story!

 

Days had gone by slowly before, but this day felt like it was lasting forever. Even with her children keeping her busy, Sookie was eager for night to fall. She didn't expect good things when night came, but she hoped that there would at least be something.

Information; a new way to protect herself; almost anything would be better than this state of not knowing. Every sound had her turning and hoping to find Niall, but he also left her disappointed.

She paced the house while the children napped. Usually this was her time, a chance to get some chores done or on rare days, take a moment for herself. Today it was just torture, a waiting game. Sookie knew she was getting her hopes up and that Bill, if he returned at all tonight, might not actually have anything new to tell her. She feared that she would be stuck in this limbo until it was too late and one of the fae arrived to harm her or her children. She had one of her grandmother's old iron trowels out on the kitchen table, recalling from children's stories that fairies could be harmed by iron. Sookie didn't quite believe it, especially since iron didn't bother her at all... even if she was only part fae, but she figured it couldn't hurt. The shotgun had been put away when the children were born, but Sookie thought it might be worth getting that out again as well. The only thing she was sure of was that she wasn't going down without a fight.

Sookie debated taking the kids to Merlotte's for an early dinner when they woke up. They always loved going out and wrangling them both in public would certainly help to take her mind off of things. She wouldn't mind the chance to talk to Sam a little bit either. He had to be curious about Bill's return and anything else Sookie had found out so far. It was things like this that made her miss Tara even more. The first couple of years had been the hardest, after losing Bill and Tara Sookie was left drifting. She and Tara had started to repair their relationship after Tara had been made vampire, but they'd still a long way to go when Tara had died in the hep V attack. Thinking about Tara right now made Sookie feel even worse, adding more sad to her fear and anger. She walked back into the kitchen almost wishing for some dirty dishes to appear so she'd have something to do.

Movement in the yard, caught out of the corner of her eye, made Sookie's heart pound. She leaned over the sink to get a better look into the yard, mentally calculating which weapon would be easiest for her to obtain. She wasn't ready for this yet, not yet. Whatever she had seen was gone. What she could see of the yard was empty. She rushed to another window, and then the back door wielding the trowel like a small club. Still nothing, but she knew she hadn't imagined it. Something or someone had been in the out there.

"Iron hurts, but if you think that's going to stop them, I fear things are even worse than I expected."

Sookie gasped in surprise, spinning around to find Niall standing in the opposite kitchen doorway. He looked the way he always did, an old fashioned suit with a watch chain dangling. His cloud of hair wild about his head. A somber look crossed his face as he watched her.

"Grandpa Niall, you scared the daylights outta me. You could've knocked, you know." Sookie did her best to calm her racing heart and her irritation. He was here to help, or so she hoped, she shouldn't be rude.

"You called, you should have expected me."

"Oh, well, yes, I guess I should have." Sookie said, thinking less charitable things about his unpredictability. "Thank you for coming."

"Spaghetti, I think I would like some of that spaghetti."

"Okay, it'll just be a few minutes." Sookie dropped the trowel back on the kitchen table and headed for the cupboard. He always wanted spaghetti, apparently he didn't eat much when he was off doing whatever he does all day as a fae. Sookie had asked him about it once and while he was vague as usual, he made it sound like he wasn't always physically present and therefore couldn't eat human foods. She didn't know what that meant, and wasn't sure if she ever wanted to. It was one of those things along with his 'I'm always watching' claims that the less she knew, the better. But today, she wanted some answers. "Would iron really hurt you? Or other fae?"

"It burns the skin, not the most comfortable thing." He replied, giving the piece of metal on the table a hard look. "Do you have any of that bread you make?"

"The garlic bread? I can make some." Sookie busied herself cooking, trying to figure out how to bring up the danger she was in. She had a lot of things Niall needed to explain, but where to start.

"Grandpa Niall, why are the fae after me again? It's been years since I've been involved in anything... unusual."

"In time, child... in time. Let's eat first and then we can talk more about that unfortunate subject."

Sookie bit her tongue, tamping down the urge to demand that he answer her now. She would get more answers if she played this game of his, no matter how much it irritated her. Instead, she continued to put together his meal, talking instead about the children and how much they've grown and changed. Niall had visited when each of them was born, but hadn't seen them much since. She hoped they slept long enough for Niall to tell her what was really going on.

Niall didn't waste any time once the food was ready. He ate like a man starved, even more intense than usual. It made Sookie look at him a little closer. His face was worn, he looked tired, older. _Is there more to this than I thought?_ She wondered to herself as she watched him eat.

 _ **More, child... so much more**_. Came the thought from Niall's head, startling Sookie. Niall kept eating, not acknowledging their silent exchange, so Sookie waited.

Finally, he pushed his empty plate away and leaned back in the kitchen chair. His gaze found Sookie's and he took in a deep breath.

"We are of the sun, Sookie, and though there are other fae who draw from the sun as we do, we are not like them. Our line is different, stronger, but we are all that remains."

"Stronger? You mean like that light ball thingy we can do? All fairies can't do that?"

"Yes, the light is one of our strengths. When you focus it into the ball of light like I taught you, it is more powerful than anything other fairies can do."

"Okay. So what does that have to do with why I'm in danger?" Sookie was growing more frustrated, she knew this part already.

"They want to take your light, to use it for a very dangerous purpose."

"What kind of purpose? And what makes me so damn special?"

"You are unique among our kind, Sookie. There have been many haflings in this world, but you are not the same."

"Then why now? If I'm so different, why didn't they come after me before?" Sookie paced the kitchen, being unique isn't all it's cracked up to be. She had a million questions she wanted to ask, like how exactly was she so unique, but she knew the important questions today were about why she was in danger and how to stop it.

"They did. Remember the harvest? However, Mab was unaware of just how special the light inside of you is until recently. She will not give up this time."

"What is she planning to do? Bill said something about taking back this world."

"She wants the human realm to again belong to the fae, but vampires stand in the way."

"You said that light ball would kill the vampires it touched, how is killing a few vampires going to make a difference?"

"She will take your light and she will use it to kill all vampires. I cannot allow that to happen."

"All vampires? I don't even have that much light, it's been running low for a long time... How could it possibly kill all vampires?" Sookie was getting more confused. She wasn't that special, she didn't have that much power. Something else didn't make sense about what Niall was saying. "Why don't you want all vampires dead, wouldn't that be a good thing for fairies?"

"The fae lived in this world unchecked for too long, there needs to be balance. Light and dark. Mab wants power, power that will turn humans and the remaining fae into her slaves. She will destroy all that we have been working towards. Your light is the final piece she has been search for."

"I'll get rid of it then. I almost did years ago, I guess I should have since then none of this would have happened. I can do it right now." Sookie raised her hands and focused, putting all of her thoughts into forming the ball of light. If it would keep her and her children safe, it if would end this, she had no problem making that sacrifice.

Sookie didn't hear Niall speaking until he reached out his hand, pulling her hands apart, the light dissipating back into her body. "No, Sookie. It won't work... not right now. Your light has grown stronger, you can't just make it go away."

"What do you mean my light has grown stronger? How can that be? You said before that once my light was used up, it would be gone forever."

"It is part of your uniqueness, Sookie. A rare thing for our kind."

"So what do we do, how can we stop this? They'll just keep coming after me, forever." Sookie could feel the tears in her eyes, the heat as they tracked down her cheeks. She felt helpless, hopeless. The last 8 years were it, that was her happy ending and now it was over.

"Not forever. Months will pass and your light will weaken again. They won't be able to use you in the way they want. It will allow me the chance to take care of Mab so she cannot bother you ever again." He placed a hand on her cheek, a rare gesture of comfort from him.

"Months will pass? How many months? What does that even mean? Grandfather, this still makes no sense. I don't know what to do."

"The vampire will protect you, but you have to let him."

"Bill? Of all the people in this world, why is he the one who has to protect me? You don't even like Bill, you told me yourself when I thought he was dying."

"I said I didn't like him for you, he is vampire after all and you are fae. He has... surprised me. It was most unexpected. He will do what it takes to keep you safe and that is what is required in this situation."

"But you still haven't told me what the situation is." Sookie couldn't keep the irritation from her voice, these weren't the answers she wanted.

"Thank you for the lovely meal, my dear. We will do this again soon, but I must be going." Niall said clapping his hands together and ignoring Sookie's plea for more information.

Before she could protest or even ask when she might see him again, he vanished with a flash of light. Sookie wasn't sure which was worse, his cryptic ramblings or if he'd never shown up at all today.

She was at a loss of what to do next, her mind a mix of overwhelming emotions, so she didn't do anything. She managed to plant herself in a chair and she sat there, unable to think until the sounds signaling the end of naptime came from upstairs.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bill was on the road back to Bon Temps as soon as the sun sank below the horizon. Worry for Sookie had him testing the speed limits the entire way. A stack of books sat beside him in the passenger seat of his borrowed vehicle and he hoped that he would find something helpful amongst their pages.

He still needed time to make sense of the notations he had found in the old fairy book, but the pull of the sun had forced him to rest, and now the pull of Sookie was demanding he return to Bon Temps before searching the texts further. The message from Jessica that everything was fine was not enough to allay his fears, not after the few things he had read this morning.

He tried not to think about it, and instead focused on the road in front of him. He turned the radio loud, as if the music could drown out his thoughts. He had spent years trying to find ways to not think about Sookie. So far none of them worked.

Bill's focus didn't stray from getting to Sookie until he pulled up in front of her house. The thought of actually seeing her did make him hesitate. He still had a hard time adjusting to being back in her presence, to being back in Louisiana. He was also a little nervous coming to her house. They hadn't really arranged for him to stop by, but he knew Sookie would be waiting to hear from him. Her children added an extra layer to his nervousness. He hadn't met her youngest child, the boy, but had been utterly charmed by her young daughter. Sookie's brightness was evident in her daughter, he could see it clearly during the few minutes he had spent with her. They had already lost too much in their short lives, Bill knew he couldn't allow them or Sookie to lose anything more.

Jessica met him at the door when he climbed the steps of Sookie's porch. He carried one of the books with him, the one he hoped held the answers they had been seeking.

"You made good time, did you learn anything useful?" Jessica said as she stepped back so he could enter the house.

"I hope so," he answered, holding up the book in his hands. "But this isn't the easiest text to understand."

"Sookie's been waiting for you, she's anxious. I'll take the kids upstairs to play and you can fill me in later."

"Thank you, Jessica. Your help has been invaluable." He said, holding her gaze so she knew how much he meant those words.

"Of course, that's what family does, right?" She smiled and disappeared farther into the house. He could hear her gathering the children, shooing them up the back staircase in the kitchen.

Sookie came through the dining room to meet him in the foyer. She tried to smile, but Bill could see the strain behind it.

"Hey, Bill. Jessica said you might have found something?" Her voice was strangely calm, like she was asking about the weather.

"I can't promise anything, but this book had some interesting things in it that might help us. I need to look at it more closely. It was the best I could find."

"It's got to be more helpful than what Niall had to say."

"He came?" Bill asked with surprise. He had hoped the old fairy would answer Sookie's call, but he didn't expect it to happen so quickly.

"He was here this afternoon, but like usual, he wasn't exactly straightforward about what was going on." She headed towards the living room, shaking her head as she spoke.

"What did he say? Maybe we can make some sense of it together." Bill followed her lead, sitting in the chair across from where she settled on the sofa.

"I've been going over it in my head all day, but basically... I'm in danger because Mab wants to use me somehow to eliminate all vampires. He said that my light was more powerful now and she could use it. "

"They are after your light?" _It makes sense,_ he thought, e _verything related to Sookie has always seemed to be about her light_. _Light that has caused her so much suffering_. He paused for a moment, choosing his next words carefully. "Don't take this the wrong way, as I know how important your light is to who you are, but what if you got rid of it? Like we had talked about back when..." He trailed off, not wanting to bring up even more hurt at the moment.

"I can't. I was ready to do it this afternoon when Niall was here. He said I couldn't get rid of it right now, that it wasn't possible. Which I know makes absolutely no sense. None of this makes any sense. What's so different right now that my light is extra special, you know? How is that even a thing?"

Bill pondered her statement for a moment, trying to put the pieces together. "Niall had told me that they wouldn't be coming for you immediately, as if the timing made a difference. It must have something to do with this... change in your light."

"He also said that 'months would pass' and Mab wouldn't be able to use me anymore. That my light would go back to what it used to be." She paused, shaking her head. "Bill, I don't understand. What is so special about me?"

Bill was tempted to mention just what he thought was so special about her, but he stopped himself knowing that the timing was wrong, and more importantly, it didn't matter why he thought she was special, their past was just that, past. What could change her light? What did they want from her? Something he'd read this morning was scratching at the corner of his mind... So many words translated and filed away, words that he hadn't yet fit together in any way that told him why this was happening. He put the book on the coffee table and started flipping through the pages.

"What's that?" Sookie asked.

"It's one of the books I found, I thought it might say something helpful. This book has chapters that mentioned Lilith and described what could have only been Warlow. If there are any answers, this book seems like our best chance. But the things Niall said, your light was stronger, that it was different now... just let me... there was a section..." He spoke in fragments, his attention focused on finding the right page. He hardly noticed Sookie coming around to kneel next to him so she could see the book.

"What language is this?"

"At first glance it looks like Latin, but it's a variation that I've never seen before, at least some of it. It's a strange text, as if it is several different ones put together. The earlier chapters are much easier to decipher, basically normal Latin. But the second half of the book is different. I recognize many of the words, but not all of them. Fortunately, someone else has done some of the translating for us." He pointed to the handwritten notations on the page he had been searching for.

"What does it say, Bill?"

"It's using several different words for light, some are related to the sun and others just brightness or light in general. This word here I don't recognize," He pointed, showing her what he was looking at, their arms touching as the both studied the pages in front of them. "But if these scribbles are to be believed as an accurate translation, this word means half or partial. Partial light."

"Like a halfling? Like someone who is part fairy?"

"That's what I'm thinking. It talks about the partial light, a halfling, will exist whose light grows when it should fade, whose brightness can overcome the dark. This word, _apricum_ is related to sunlight or a sunny place. It's something describing the halfling."

"Niall said that there are different kinds of fae, that our line is 'of the sun,' and we're the only ones left."

"Sookie, I think this book is talking about you."

"Well, what else does it say?"

"I don't know yet, I can pick out individual words, but it will take me a little time to translate it properly... to find the context... _Incaendo_ ," He said, pointing to another word. "I've seen this word to mean illuminate but it can also mean burn or destroy."

"I'm going to destroy something?"

"Or it could mean that you are the something that will be destroyed. If they want to take your light, if it's powerful enough to eradicate all vampires... that kind of power..."

"It could destroy me." She looked at him then, her eyes meeting his. He didn't see fear in them, as he expected, but instead a determination that he'd seen many times before. "Does it say anything about why? What is it that makes me so special all of the sudden?"

Bill had always known Sookie was strong, that she could get through just about anything. He was glad to see her drawing on that strength so they could do this. He scanned the page again, hoping that the language would suddenly start making more sense. He couldn't afford to mistranslate what was written in front of him, but they also didn't have much time to figure this out.

His switched from the printed words to the notes written in the margins. A familiar word caught his eye and had his blood running cold.

"What is it, Bill? What do you see?"

He wasn't sure how she knew to ask him at that moment, she must have felt him tense up or maybe he'd made a sound. If he was reading this right, her strength was about to be further tested. He wished he didn't have to tell her, that he could lie and say he needed to do some more translating, but he knew there was no keeping it a secret. Bill had learned the hard way more than once how dangerous it was to keep the truth from Sookie.

"I think I know why Niall said we have until the end of this month before they will come for you, why your light will eventually return to what it was before."

"Why?" She said, her determined façade crumbling just a bit.

"Whoever read this book before us, they made a note here with the word _gravid_... it means pregnant. Sookie, I think this has something to do with your baby."

 

**************************************************************************


	8. Chapter 8

 

Sookie's hands went to the subtle roundness of her belly, a protective gesture as she stood and backed away from him. "How did you know? I haven't told anyone but Sam." She stepped away from him further as he got to his feet, afraid. _Was she afraid of him?_ She had to think on that, she already struggled with fully trusting Bill after everything that had happened, but did she fear him? More importantly, what did he know about her baby... what did the fairies know about her baby? It made her uneasy that Bill somehow knew about her baby, but having it be the reason the fairies were after here was an even worse feeling.

"Sookie, you forget I am vampire. I could smell it the day you came to the house, I can hear your baby's heart beating along with yours..." He paused and Sookie could see that he was thinking, searching for the right thing to say. Sookie didn't know if there would be a right thing for him to say, but she did feel foolish for not thinking about his heightened senses. Of course he knew.

"I didn't want to say anything," He finally spoke, taking a step back just as she had when he mentioned her baby. "I knew you would tell me if you thought I needed to know... if I was going to be around that long."

She watched him for a moment, her mind going all different directions, thinking about Bill, about her baby, about the danger she was in, how it was all connected. Bill's face was calm, though she could see something in his blue eyes that betrayed him. He was afraid, too. Sookie didn't think he was afraid of her, unless he was afraid she wouldn't believe him, but if this really was the same Bill she had known and loved... he was afraid for her, worried about her safety. He was here to help her, the only reason she knew he was still alive was because he came to help her.

She took in a deep breath and closed her eyes. One thing at a time, that's all she could do. She blew out the breath she was holding, trying to relax a little bit, and took a step towards him and the book he still held. "Show me where this book talks about my baby."

"It doesn't say a lot, I'm sorry to say, at least not that I've come across yet." He picked up the book. Standing next to her, he pointed to the text. "These notes in the margin here, they are related to pregnancy, and it makes a kind of sense, doesn't it, from what Niall was trying to tell you? Something that changes you, that can change your light? And it's temporary, that's why you are in danger now."

"Why not before? This is the third time I've been pregnant, why didn't they come for me either of those times?"

"I don't know, Sookie, is there anything different about this pregnancy? Have you felt different?"

"Not really, I mean, the morning sickness was less than with Charlie... and I've been having trouble keeping the voices out, but that happened with both Adele and Charlie."

Bill thought for a moment, his eyes back on the pages in front of them, "Sookie, have either of your children shown any signs of your... gifts?"  
  
"My gifts?" Sookie wasn't sure what Bill was asking, what kind of gifts... and then it dawned on her, and things made even more sense. "I don't know. They're so young, how would I know? I mean I've thought about it, but nothing makes me think they do. Do you think this baby could be party fairy? Could that be why this time is different?"

"Well, I'm not sure how it all works genetically speaking, but if your baby is fae like you, maybe that would increase your light they way your grandfather was saying." He was watching her and Sookie could see that he was trying to put all of these pieces together in a way that made sense.

"Could that really be it? I mean, aren't part fae like me pretty rare? And I'm not even half fairy."

"I think we may be on to something with this. Even if it only has to do with you being pregnant and not something different about your baby, it gives us direction. A timeline. I don't know why else Niall would have been so clear about this danger having a set timeline, even if he couldn't tell us anything more specific. We have to keep you safe until your baby is born, but then the worst of the danger should be over."

"Bill, this seems too easy, if it is all because of my pregnancy, why didn't Niall just tell me that? Why all the stuff about 'months will pass' blah blah?" As she said it, she knew the answer already, Niall had never been one to just say things. It was always riddles and vague statements.

"You would know that answer better than I. Do you think he'll be back? That you'll talk to him again soon?"

"He might be back, but I don't know if he'll have much more to tell us."

As scary as this idea was, that her baby was the reason for this new danger, Sookie was excited that they just might have something to go on. Standing next to Bill, a sudden wave of fatigue overcame her. She closed the book they had been looking at, it had ended up in her hands during their discussion, and she took the two steps to collapse back on the sofa.

"Are you okay?" Bill was suddenly beside her, his hand on her face. She couldn't stop herself from pressing her cheek against his hand, his soothing touch. Just as quickly as he had touched her, he pulled his hand away. "Sorry," his voice came, reminding her of where they were, that this wasn't a decade ago when his touch was all she needed.

He still sat next to her, watching her closely with his hands fisted in his lap. "I'm fine, Bill. I'm just so tired all of the sudden. I didn't mean to worry you."

Until now, the awkwardness that had been so constant when they were together had been seemingly absent, but one moment, one touch was all it took to send them back into uncomfortable silence. Sookie hated it; that a simple touch from Bill could send her reeling, that it could bring back so many old feelings. She pushed it aside, there were bigger things to worry about right now.

"I... I should go. You need your rest." He stammered, a change from his normally measured and stoic demeanor. Was he as affected by that touch as she had been? He stood up, turning away from her.

"We still don't have a plan, what am I supposed to do?"

That had Bill pausing, he turned back to her, his uncertainty quickly replaced with determination. "You need to get some sleep, spend some time with your children and try not to worry. I will keep you safe until this is over."

"I appreciate you saying that, Bill. But how exactly are you planning to do that? The fairies can come any time, you can't keep hanging out in the woods constantly for the next 6 months." She sighed, sinking farther into the couch, wishing she could stop worrying and just sleep for like a week. She closed her eyes, knowing that there wasn't an answer to this. They were going to come for her, it was only a matter of time. She needed to find away to protect her children, that was the important thing.

"Why can't I, Sookie? I came back to protect you. I can keep doing what I've been doing and watch over the house. I know it's not ideal to have me out there night after night, but I should stay close, just in case." She opened her eyes to look at him, not liking this plan, but knowing the other options were pretty slim. "We will have to find some way to keep you safe during the day, but once the sun goes down I will not let anyone harm you."

"MOMMY!" A bright voice came from upstairs, followed by thundering feet. "Charlie took my littlest pet toy, but it's too small for him to play with!"

Adele ran into the room, zeroing in on Sookie on the couch and not even giving Bill a second look. "Jessica said it was okay, she'd get my toy, but I know Charlie isn't 'sposed to touch it." She practically bounced, jumping on the couch and colliding with Sookie in a hug. Sookie almost laughed, this wasn't the first time Adele had snuck away from Jessica to interrupt a conversation with Bill.

"Sorry," Jessica said from the doorway, holding Charlie who had a thumb in his mouth and his head rested on her shoulder. "Addy, I have your toy. Charlie is sorry he took it. Come on, let's go back upstairs."

"No, it's fine." Bill said, his gaze lingering on Jessica and Charlie. Sookie had always wondered what Bill would have been like with children. She used to daydream about what their life could have been like, the kind of father he would have been. "I was just going and Sookie needs some rest."

"We all need some rest, don't we sweetheart?" Sookie said to Adele on her lap. "It's very close to bedtime."

"Do we have to go to bed? We have company over, it's time to play."

Sookie smiled at her daughters clever mind. "We do have company, but they are going to go home and get ready for bed too."

"Nu uh! Aunty Jess is a vampire, she doesn't go to bed at night." Adele shook her head fiercely in disagreement.

"I do still need to go home soon, though. And your mommy is right that it's time for little girls and boys to go to bed." Jessica smiled at Adele before looking to Sookie. "Can I help you get the kids ready for bed? I promised Addy we would read her new storybook."

"That would be a big help, thanks." Sookie wasn't going to turn down an extra hand at bedtime, not tonight. While Bill's information wasn't exactly good news, it made her feel a little better that they were learning something, maybe the real reason behind what was happening to her. She hoped it would mean that sleep wouldn't be so elusive tonight.

Jessica led the children back upstairs as Sookie pulled herself up from the couch. Just a little longer and she could go to bed. "Maybe we should talk about this more tomorrow, I still want some more answers."

"I do have more to translate in this book and others I brought back with me, maybe it will give us more information of use."

"It would be nice if that information could help us figure out when this danger is supposed to really start, how much time we have to come up with a way to keep the fairies away from me." Sookie was also thinking about how to protect her kids, maybe she shouldn't be around them... but she couldn't bear the thought of not seeing them every day, of not being the one to put them to bed at night.

"I'm not willing to take any chances, Sookie. They could come at any time, there is nothing to stop them from taking you and waiting until the time is right. I'm going to take these books to the house, but I will not leave you unprotected at night. There isn't any other choice."

"Okay." She said, knowing that he was right on all accounts. She was uncomfortable with the idea of having him so close every night but had to admit she needed him there to keep her and the children safe. Sookie would never like the idea that she needed someone else to protect her, but right now it wasn't just her life that was in danger. She wasn't willing to take any chances when it came to her children. If that meant accepting Bill's help for now, she would deal with it. "But only until we can come up with something better."

"Good. I will be back before Jessica is gone so you aren't left un-protected."

"Thank you, Bill." She said and meant it, even if amongst her other mixed emotions she was still mad at him for lying to her all this time. "I know coming back here wasn't something you wanted to do, so... thank you."

"That's the problem, Sookie. I've wanted nothin' more than to come back here."

Before Sookie could say anything, he was gone. She still hated it when he did that. Shaking her head at the absurdity of the situation, she made her way upstairs.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bill knew he shouldn't have said what he did before leaving Sookie's house. It was a stupid thing to say, even if it was the truth. He couldn't come back, he shouldn't have come back. If she weren't in danger, she would have never known he hadn't stayed dead that day.

He made the short drive back to the house to drop off the books and his car. He also grabbed a blood. Eric in all of his hospitality had left him a can of the new and improved Nu:Blood but Bill knew he had a long night a head of him and didn't want to be distracted by hunger. So far the nights he had spent in Sookie's woods had been uneventful, but he knew that was going to change any time now.

If the things he had found in the book were accurate, if this really was all because of her pregnancy, it meant the danger would eventually pass. He only had to find a way to keep her safe until then. He was hoping that the books would also give him some more information on fighting the fae. Even Sookie as a hybrid had powers that were dangerous to vampires. Full fae could be a challenge if they came in great enough number or if they had access to the light the way Sookie did. They must have a weakness, the way vampires had silver and sunlight, he just needed to figure out what it is.

He walked back to Sookie's house through the cemetery. Bill did his best to put aside his worries and speculations so he could focus on his surroundings. Eric had mentioned during their research that there were many types of fae, they weren't all of the sun. That meant Bill had to be looking for any signs of something different, a smell, a sound, anything slightly unusual. The fairies coming for Sookie might not smell of the sun the way she does, but they were sure to smell different from a human.

Bill circled Sookie's house in the trees, his senses on full alert. Arriving back near the front door he didn't pick up on anything amiss. He couldn't help but overhear Sookie singing softly in the house, a lullaby to one of her children. Her voice may not have carried the tune perfectly, but the love he could hear in her singing was far more important.

Moments later Jessica appeared on the porch, crossing into the yard to meet him.

"Looks like the children went to bed without any difficulty." He said, both of them turning to face the house.

"They usually do. They're great kids." Bill could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke of Sookie's children.

"I've no question about that. You seem to be quite fond of them."

"I am. It has been a lot of fun to be Aunty Jess all of these years."

"Have you and Hoyt ever talked about...?" He trailed off, not wanting to get too personal in this moment, even if it was Jessica he was talking to. As vampire, she could never bear children of her own... but it was much easier for vampires to adopt now, though not something that was right for everyone.

"About kids? We've talked about it... but I've just never really felt ready, you know?"

"Children are a great responsibility."

"Sort of the way being a maker is a great responsibility?" She looked at him for a moment, her face so serious. The guilt hit him again like a wave.

"Jessica, you know I didn't have a choice in leaving you. I'm sorry I..."  
  
"No, that's not what I meant. I mean, yes I'm still sort of mad, but I was talking about me... about me and Hoyt."

That caught Bill by surprise. He had not even thought to ask Jessica about that aspect of her marriage to Hoyt. They had talked about her life and if she was happy, but her becoming a maker was the farthest thing from Bill's mind.

"Being a maker is a great responsibility, but it can be very rewarding. Does Hoyt want to become a vampire?"

"It's something we've talked about. A lot more lately. I think because his birthday is coming up and he feels like he's getting too old."

"Hoyt should know more than most the downsides that come with being a vampire, along with the... shall we say benefits." Bill knew for some that immortality, rapid healing, speed and strength were seen as very desirable attributes, but he still struggled with what had to be sacrificed to become vampire.

"He already lives most of his life at night to be with me, I don't think that would be too great of a change."

"The greatest struggle would be in the beginning. You remember how it felt when you were turned, the heightened emotions, the hunger. It can create stress on your relationship. But with the love you have for one another, I can't see why you both wouldn't be able to work through any of those struggles."

"It's a lot to think about."

"Being a maker is not a decision to take lightly. Though I must say, Jessica, making you has become one of the highlights of my life, I am so proud of the person you have become."  
  
"If it's not too corny, I feel the same way... about you being my maker." She leaned closer to him, putting her arm around his waist in a hug. One of Bill's greatest regrets in all of this had been leaving Jessica, missing out on her life as she continued to grow. Of all the things he had done as a vampire, making Jessica was one of the few things he had done right... even if the circumstances of her making hadn't been of his choosing.

"We can talk more about this if you'd like, or I can talk with Hoyt. I know you will make the right decision, but if I can help, I'd like to."

"That'd be really nice, Bill. But we don't have to worry about that for right now. I know you've got a lot bigger problems to solve. Did I hear you tell Sookie that this has something to do with her baby?"

"I'm afraid so. Something about her pregnancy has made her a target for the fae. I have to find a way to protect her."

"If there is anything I can do, I want to help."

"Thank you, I appreciate it. You were of great help this evening."

"So... you're just going to hang around out here all night? Like you've been doing since you got back?"

"I can't think of a better way to keep her safe at the moment." He replied with a shrug, he would stand out here as long as it took.

"You know, she probably would let you guard her from inside the house if you asked."

He stared at her for a long moment, trying to guess if she was simply observing or if she was up to something. The look in her eye made him think she was doing more than trying to come up with ways to keep Sookie safe.

"For now, I think it's best I stay out here. But thank you for the suggestion." It was bad enough being outside her house, Bill knew spending possibly months guarding Sookie from inside her home would be too much. What they needed was to find away to stop the fairies from coming for her, to get to them before they had a chance to harm Sookie.

"If you need anything, I'll just be at home."

"Thank you, Jessica. I will let you know. I did leave some books I acquired on my trip to New Orleans in the sitting room. I have more translating to do, but I hope they can offer us some more ideas about why Sookie is in danger."

"I'll make sure they are where you left them. Good night, Bill."

"Good night."

Bill watched as Jessica left through the cemetery towards home, his mind briefly flashing to his first walk with Sookie down that path so many years ago. How different they had been back then, how much had changed... Unfortunately, there was no going back. There were no second chances in this everlasting life he had been granted.

He tried to shake it off, to leave those thoughts behind. His focus right now was to keep Sookie and her family safe. Instead of lingering on the past, Bill went to work. He watched for any sign of movement, he listened carefully for twigs snapping or leaves rustling in a pattern that didn't fit with the light breeze. He sniffed the air, searching for anything out of place.

The night passed without disruption, Bill slipping into the house just as the sun began to peek over the horizon. He was cutting it close, but the sun was no longer the threat it had been. Instead of sleep, Bill settled in one of the comfortable chairs and he read. That became the pattern, guarding Sookie's home at night and researching as long as he could during the day. He read the books he had brought back from New Orleans, he re-read them, he translated passage after passage hoping for something new to help them.

As he read, he became more certain that they had solved a small piece of this puzzle, Sookie's baby was the key to her changing powers. What that meant for protecting her, he still wasn't certain. He also found more information on the fae, iron could hurt them... something he confirmed with Sookie in one of the few times they had spoken during the past week. He didn't know if the distance was his doing or hers, but they both seemed content to leave space, exchanging only brief pleasantries and updates on what Bill had learned before he took up his post outside.

Tonight began no different than the others. Bill tried not to eavesdrop as Sookie put her children to bed. He tried not to picture her when he heard the shower turn on, he distracted himself by making another circle around the house, searching the woods for anything amiss.

Bill returned to the spot he had chosen just inside the tree line near the front corner of Sookie's house. He could see the front of the house clearly in addition to a good portion of the side of the house leading to the back door. He settled in and waited. The night darkened around him, the moon shadowed in clouds as the hours passed. A gust of wind had the hairs on the back of Bill's neck standing up.

He went absolutely still, someone was close by. He could feel it. He drew in a quiet breath through his nose, not because he needed to breathe, but to inhale any new scent. It wasn't human. Bill didn't want to make the first move. He wasn't exactly hidden, but he had chosen this spot because it kept him in shadows. Someone approaching wouldn't notice him until they were close enough for him to hear, to see. He waited, seconds turning into minutes. Footsteps came from his right, not as close as he had thought. Whoever it was didn't seem to be trying to keep quiet any longer, branches snapped and leaves rustled as they walked through the woods. Bill crept closer, moving silently. He didn't want to give away his position, he also didn't know if they had come alone.

Bill moved close enough to see someone about to step into the yard when suddenly they vanished. There wasn't a sound or a flash of light, nothing, the figure was just gone. Bill spun in a circle, searching for the figure. He heard the footsteps again, this time closer to the house, but on the other side from where they had been before. This was it, they had come for her. Fangs bared, Bill knew he couldn't let anything happen. He changed tactics, no longer chasing the shadowy figure, but instead heading for Sookie.

 

********************************************************************


	9. Chapter 9

 

Sookie was in bed, struggling to fall asleep when she heard it. The front door had opened, not with a crash, but loud enough that she sat straight up in bed. Before she could make a sound or yell for help someone was next to her, a familiar set of eyes meeting hers. Bill had a finger to his lips signaling her to be quiet as he scooped her out of the bed. She hadn't missed the glimpse of his fangs as he lifted her. She knew whatever was happening wasn't good. At vampire speed he had carried her into Charlie's room where a sleeping Adele was curled up in the crib next to him. _How had she gotten there?_ Bill set her down, "Stay with the children." He whispered and disappeared, the door shutting behind him.

She did her best not to panic, straining her ears to hear something, anything that could tell her what was going on. The children remained sleeping, Sookie hoped they would stay that way. She didn't want them to be afraid. She wondered if Bill had moved Adele before he came to her room. Sookie knew how fast vampires could move, and Charlie's room was the safest one upstairs. It had inside walls and only one small window. The door only had an old lock on it, but it was solid. She locked the door and waited, trying not to panic.

As the minutes passed with no sounds from downstairs, Sookie grew more and more frightened. She had no doubt that Bill would do anything he could to keep her safe, but alone in this bedroom, she knew that he was still only one man. If something happened to him, she was essentially defenseless. How stupid had they been this week thinking it was enough to keep her safe? She didn't even have that old iron trowel with her.

Sookie wasn't just scared now, she was angry. Angry at herself, angry at Bill and Niall. Angry at the fairies and their stupid selfish plans. Sookie didn't notice the glow at first, but slowly she could feel a tingling in her fingers, a warmth spreading up her arms. She finally looked at her hands, startled to see them both glowing hot white. The light faded with her shock and Sookie wasn't sure if it had really happened. She listened again at the door and hearing nothing, she turned her attention back to how her body felt, to her hands. She tried to focus her light, tried to make her hands glow the way they had been.

Nothing happened, so she tried harder. She was able to conjure up the ball of light the way Niall had taught her, but this was different. It wasn't something coming out of her hands like the ball of light or the light she had used to defend herself in the past, it _was_ her hands. She took in a deep breath and put all of her energy into hands... all of her frustration and her anger, and even her fear pushed her and it finally happened. One moment her hands were normal and the next they shone so bright she almost couldn't look at them. Sookie held up her hands, moving them, testing out how they felt. _What is happening to me?_ She thought, confusion adding to her myriad of emotions.

Sookie couldn't hold back a scream when a figure appeared in a flash of light next to her. The light in her hands faded, Charlie started to cry- startled awake by Sookie's scream.

"Grandpa Niall, what the hell are you doing here?" She yelled when she recognized the man standing before her. Her body shook with adrenaline. She turned away from him to pick up the still crying Charlie and reassure Adele who was now watching them with sleepy eyes.

As the shock faded, Sookie grew even more frightened about what was happening on the other side of the door. If Niall was here, if Bill had rushed her and her children to the safest place, it had to mean they had come for her. She held Charlie tighter, nothing was more important that protecting him and Adele. "Where are they? How many? How are we going to stop them?" She said, not willing to go down without a fight.

"No, No. This won't do at all. It's a good start, but not enough my dear." He shook his head, scolding her as if she were a child.

"What are you talking about? What is going on?" Sookie was confused, like usual when it came to Niall. She was also very worried about what could be happening to Bill outside her door, what might happen to her and the children.

"You are not ready for them, and they are preparing to come for you."

"What do you mean preparing? Aren't they here already?" Before Sookie could ask more questions, or Niall could answer, a knock came at the bedroom door.

"Sookie, are you okay? Someone was here in the yard, but I can't find them anywhere." Bill's voice came from the other side, worry clear in his voice.

"It was you, wasn't it?" She turned to Niall, frustrated that he had come and caused such a panic. A part of her also hoped he would stay for awhile so they could get some clear answers for once. If this wasn't enough to protect her, what else could they do?

"It's okay Bill. It's Niall. He's in here with me. Give me a moment and I'll open the door." Sookie set Charlie back down in his crib next to Adele. Adele was no longer sleepy, but instead staring at Niall quite intently.

She unlocked the bedroom door and Bill stepped inside, his eyes wary as he searched her surroundings. She still couldn't believe he was standing in front of her, alive and unchanged. He even wore a Henley style shirt and jeans tonight, a look she would forever associate with Bill. She had been trying to ignore it when they spoke each night before he took up his post guarding her, but he still was one of the most handsome men she'd ever met.

"What happened? How did you get in here?" He looked between Sookie and Niall, his question pulled Sookie from her frivolous musings.

"Niall doesn't exactly need to use doors." Sookie volunteered, a new fear taking hold. What would stop the other fae from zapping right into Sookie's room to take her?

"Teleportation? Can the other fae travel this way?" Bill asked and Sookie knew he was thinking the same thing she was.

"It is a skill that takes much experience, and is limited to very few. It is not how they will come."

"Then how will they come? Please, Niall, tell me what to do." Sookie pleaded, not hiding her frustration. If Niall knows who and how they were coming for her, why won't he just tell them?

"Come, it is time for us to talk." Niall nodded and disappeared again.

"Well, maybe that means he's going to tell us something actually useful." Sookie said, giving Bill a small smile. She knew Bill was also frustrated with Niall's cryptic words and non-answers.

"That would be nice." Bill said, returning a wry smile.

Let me get the kids back to sleep and I will meet you downstairs. "Come on, Adele, honey. Lets go back to your room, sorry Grandpa Niall woke you up."

"How come I'm in Charlie's bed?" Adele asked as Sookie picked her up out of the crib.

"While you were sleeping, Grandpa Niall made a noise that scared mommy and I wanted you and Charlie to be close together so I could see you. But everything is okay."

Sookie took Adele's hand and as she turned away from Charlie, he began to cry in his crib. "It's okay, Charlie. Mommy will be right back." But that only made him cry harder. With a sigh she let go of Adele's hand and turned back to lift him out of the crib. She knew that if she left him, even for a minute, he would get more worked up and not go back to sleep.

"Would it be okay if I took you back to your bedroom so mommy can put Charlie back to sleep?" Bill said, kneeling in front of Adele. A sight that had Sookie's breath catching in her throat. He held out his hand to the little girl. After a quick glance at Sookie, Adele put her hand in Bill's and started to walk out of the bedroom.

"Goodnight, Addie."

"Goodnight, Mommy." She replied with barely a glance back over her shoulder.

While Sookie was eager to get downstairs to talk with Niall, she took a few minutes to rock Charlie back to sleep. Minutes that had her thinking about Bill and her children. She had never been afraid that he would hurt them, not really, but something about him interacting with them had made her uneasy. Now she knew why. Seeing Bill with them caused an ache in her heart, a longing for what she had missed in losing Bill all those years ago, for what could have been. This train of thought then hit her with a wave of guilt... Her children wouldn't be here if Bill hadn't left, if she hadn't been free to find love with another man. Her husband had known about her past with Bill, with vampires. He had been so understanding about that part of her life, it was one of the reasons it had been easy to fall in love with him. He never tried to compete with the ghosts of her past, but instead gave her the love and family she had craved. She blinked away the tears that had pooled in her eyes, stood up, and laid the sleeping Charlie gently in his crib. Too much loss, too many people she had said goodbye to. She was sick of it. Niall was going to give her some answers, damnit, and she was going to figure out how to keep her children safe.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bill was continuing to do things he probably shouldn't. He had been doing his best to keep his distance from Sookie's children and from Sookie. He didn't want to disrupt their already fractured family. They had been through so much change, he didn't want to make things even more complicated. It wasn't exactly easy when he spent every night watching over their house, but tonight the offer to help get Adele back to bed had come out of his mouth before he could really think it through. He had carried her into Charlie's room earlier in a rush to keep her safe, not really thinking about it. The short walk holding her tiny hand was a different story. She touched his heart by holding his hand, by the smile on her face when he pulled the covers up to tuck her in. She wasn't afraid of him, didn't know that there were things in this world to be afraid of. He could see Sookie in her, that light that didn't have anything to do with being fae, it was a different kind of light that Sookie, and now her daughter carried with her. A light that could brighten the darkest of days. A light that had been fading in Sookie as her life grew more and more difficult. In the few minutes he spent with this darling child, he knew that he would truly give anything to protect not just Sookie, but also her children.

He smoothed a hand over her head, a gesture that was instinct and whispered another goodnight. Bill needed there to be answers waiting downstairs with Niall, he needed a better way to protect Sookie and Adele and Charlie... a way to stop this from disrupting the peace that had found Bon Temps in the years he had been gone.

Niall was in the kitchen, pulling things from the refrigerator and setting them on the table. Bill watched, Niall ignored him. Bill could smell the sun in him now, something that, oddly, had been missing when he'd scented him in the woods. Bill used this time to observe, to really look at Niall. His white hair was a windblown cloud around his head. His face lined with all of the years he'd lived, thousands of years. He ate like a man starved, Sookie's leftovers vanishing before she joined them in the kitchen.

She waited, too, watching him eat. Bill left it to Sookie to start this conversation, but it surprised him that she waited for Niall to finish his plate.

"So... ready to tell us what is going on?" Sookie said once Niall pushed away the empty dishes in front of him.

"You've figured most of it yourself, but there had to be a test."

"A test? What kind of test?"

"You failed, for now. But I can see the light in you, you're almost ready."

"Ready for what? Niall, enough with the riddles." Her voice was louder, frustrated. "Stop and start from the beginning. Tell us why this is happening, and more importantly, tell us how to stop it."

He raised an eyebrow at Sookie, his only reaction to her angry words.

"Some things cannot simply be told, child, but discovered for oneself." He said calmly and Bill could feel Sookie's disappointment and frustration. He did his best to control his own irritation at Niall's lack of answers, but it was not an easy task.

"So you have nothing to tell us..." She threw up her hands and turned, bracing her hands on the sink and her gaze focused out window. "Why are you even here if you aren't going to help?"

"I didn't say I wasn't going to help, but I couldn't simply tell you everything, you needed to be pushed, you needed to see for yourself that your light has grown."

"My light?" She turned, her brow furrowed. "Wait, the light in my hands? The glowing? That is part of this?"

Sookie moved across the kitchen then, sitting at the table next to Niall, a renewed excitement in her voice. Bill remained standing near the doorway, unsure of his place in all of this... and unsure what Sookie was talking about. He had seen her do what was essentially shooting light from her hands, but he wouldn't call it glowing. He got the feeling he was missing something.

"Yes, you have more power now than ever before. It's the power Mab wants to take from you."

"Is this because of my baby? Like Bill found in that book?"

"Yes." Niall took Sookie's hand in his. "Your baby is very special, she is fae like you. This is a very rare thing, a female fae born of a halfling, especially in our line of the fae."

"She?" Sookie smiled for just a moment, a hand going to her belly. But with a shake of her head, she turned her attention back to Niall. "So what does it mean? How can we stop them?"

"Mab and her followers will harvest you, harvest your child to take the power you possess. Because we are of the sun, your light contains the energy of the sun. She will use it to eradicate vampires forever."

"What does that mean for the humans and the fae if vampires are no more?" Bill spoke, wondering if the end of vampires wouldn't be such a bad thing.

"For Sookie, it means she will be dead. If her light is taken, she and the child will not survive. Though that is a fate far better than what awaits if Mab has her way. While I loathe to admit such things, vampires are necessary. This plane, especially, needs balance. Too much light and we cannot survive, just as too much darkness leads to the same result."

"What result?" Sookie asked.

"It doesn't matter, we must stop it from happening. You need to be protected and once the child arrives, Mab will no longer be able to use you."

"How can we protect her? I can only protect her during the night, but even then, you said tonight we failed your test." Bill didn't like this, he didn't like feeling like he wasn't strong enough, powerful enough. It was a rare feeling since he'd been made vampire... at least when it came to humans. Lorena had been able to control him, and older vampires had superior strength and speed to hold over him, but it hadn't stopped him from protecting Sookie in the past. If this were vampires, Bill knew he would be able to keep her safe, but the fae, especially the old ones like Niall, had powers that Bill would not be able to overcome.

"Niall, can the other fae, the ones coming for me, do that teleport thing like you can?" Sookie asked, a question that Bill was eager to know the answer to as well.

"As I said, it is a trick of the very old. Mab perhaps, but those she will send for you..." He paused. "They will not be as skilled."

"What about iron? Sookie said it can hurt you." Bill had already obtained some items made of iron to use as weapons, he'd also considered looking for iron replacements for Sookie's door handles. It wouldn't do much, but anything that might slow them down would be helpful.

"It's painful, but not as draining as your silver. It would be good to have some around. When they come, it will be many. They will have fighting skills, but have never faced a vampire before. Mab is too afraid of this place, too unwilling to venture to this plane with vampires about. Her followers are not allowed."

"What about weapons, how will they attack?" As long as Niall was here, Bill was going to try and get as much information as he could.

"A sword perhaps, they also have the light, all fae do... but it's not as powerful as our line. They will scout the area before they attack. You need to hide better so they don't realize Sookie has a vampire guarding her. They know vampires are around, but this whole town smells of vampire. That will work to your advantage." He wrinkled his nose as he spoke, Bill tried not to be offended. Vampires as a rule didn't tend to smell like much, not the way weres or shifters smelled of animal, but Bill could see that to a fairy, vampires might have a unique scent. "They will be afraid... but even more afraid of Mab should they fail."

"That's well and good if they come at night, but what happens if they come during the day? How can I protect myself?" Sookie spoke with so much determination, Bill could feel it through their connection. Her fear had faded and Bill could see the stubborn and strong Sookie he had fallen in love with so many years ago. She was never one to let others take care of her, and Bill knew that was something that would never change.

"I believe they will come for you here, venturing into town or where there are more people is something Mab would want to avoid. If you are away during they day, it will leave no choice but for them to come in the night. They won't want to hurt you, Mab needs you alive to take your light."

"How exactly does that work? How do you harvest someone?"

Niall stood suddenly. "It must be prevented. Whatever it takes. They will come for you here, he needs to be here whenever you are." He gestured towards Bill and then turned to pace the kitchen. Bill didn't like how Niall avoided Sookie's question, he too was curious as to what the _harvest_ entailed.

"But why? Why does Bill have to protect me?"

Niall seemed agitated and didn't acknowledge this question either. Bill feared their time for answers was over. Bill had not and would not waver in his desire to keep Sookie safe, but why was Niall so insistent on Bill being the one to protect Sookie? He hadn't given Bill an answer when this all started, and he didn't seem ready to give that answer tonight either.

"Too long, I must go." He muttered, turning his attention to Sookie. "Don't let them take your light, they want it. They've always wanted it. I'll be...around," He gestured vaguely to the air before putting a hand on Sookie's cheek. "The vampire will protect you."

He then was in front of Bill. Bill was shocked to see Niall's blue eyes glowing with some kind of light, "You must not fail, you cannot." Just as quickly, his eyes returned to normal and he stepped back. With one final glance at Sookie, Niall vanished.

Bill looked at Sookie, her eyes were on him. They both stared for a moment. Bill could see the exhaustion on Sookie's face and it reminded him that it was the middle of the night, that she needed her sleep.

"You should go back to bed, we can talk about this more tomorrow and come up with a new plan."

She nodded, before smiling a small smile. "At least we got a few answers."

He returned her smile. "More than any other conversation I've had with him."

"I should go back to bed, but... can I show you something first?"

"Okay."

She came closer to him and put her hands out, closing her eyes. He waited, not sure what she was trying to do.

"Just give me a second, it happened earlier, but I don't know if I can do it again."

It was no hardship for Bill to watch Sookie do whatever she was doing. He studied the lines of her face, the curve of her lips as she concentrated. How he had missed seeing her face. He wanted to touch her, to hold her but he knew it wasn't his place anymore. He couldn't stop himself from wishing for it though. She wore an oversize t-shirt and striped pajama bottoms, her hair messy from little bit of sleep she had gotten before this all started tonight.

After a few moments, Bill could feel something change in the air, like static electricity. That's when he noticed Sookie's fingertips. They were glowing. It started faint at first, almost orange, but it slowly turned to a bright white and spread up her hands and past her wrists. When he looked up at her face, her eyes were open, a wide smile on her face.

"It's incredible, Bill. I don't know how, but it's part of this light thing Niall was talking about. Maybe it's what Mab is after."

He slowly reached out, he wanted to touch her... curious what it would feel like. He knew her light could knock a vampire off their feet, but this wasn't the same. Her entire arms were glowing now and Bill could feel the heat radiating from her. The light was mesmerizing, drawing him to her.

"Wait!" she said, taking a step back, the light weakening before she focused and it grew steady again. "It could hurt you... if this is the light that can kill all vampires... it could kill you."

"It could, I don't think it will... and we need to know what this power does, Sookie." Even without touching her he could feel a tingling in his exposed skin the way a brief exposure to sunlight felt. "And it's not like I haven't died before." He added with a shrug, trying to be nonchalant about it. The idea of going through another death wasn't exactly appealing, but his curiosity outweighed the possible discomfort.

"Are you sure?" She didn't look so certain, but the light didn't waver as he stepped closer.

She raised her hands, her palms facing him the way they had touched hands when he had first returned. He put one hand against hers and resisted the urge to pull away immediately when his skin began to burn. He withstood the pain for an extra moment, just to see what would happen. It burned him the way being in the sun burned. Had she wanted to, Bill had a feeling this light could do even more damage.

"Are you okay? I'm sorry!" She said quickly, the light gone as she worried over his injured hand. "You're burned really badly. Bill, why did you do that?"

"I'm fine, really. I wanted to see what would happen. We needed to see what would happen. It'll heal." He tried to reassure her. He tried to ignore the feel of her hands on his. He pulled his burned hand from her grasp, it hurt but was already healing.

"I don't know what it means, or if it can help protect me, but it's something."

"Your light is more than just something, it's part of who you are. I'm sorry I ever asked you to give it up."

"You were trying to protect me, and here you are, protecting me again."

He could see the appreciation on her face, a gentleness. Her anger and frustration at his deception about his death seemed to be fading. Bill knew that would only make things harder. He could keep his distance much easier if Sookie kept her walls up, if she couldn't forgive him. She had already forgiven him so much over the years, he didn't deserve it.

"After everything, it's the least I can do. Let me think on what Niall said tonight, about this new light of yours. Tomorrow we will come up with a better plan."

"Oh. Sure. That would be good. With Niall's appearance tonight, I'm worried they will be coming soon."

"I'm anticipating that as well. But we will stop them." His eyes met hers and he tried to show her that he meant what he said. Niall had said tonight that Bill could not fail and Bill was determined to make sure Niall was right. He held her gaze too long, lost in the depths of her eyes.

"Goodnight, Sookie." He said abruptly, turning away. He would return to his post outside and find a better way to stay hidden.

"Goodnight."

"Bill?" Her voice came quietly just before he reached the back door.

"Yes?"

"You could stay... I mean... if you think it'd be safer... you don't have to be outside."

 

****************************************************************************


	10. Chapter 10

 

Sleep came surprisingly easy for Sookie once she made it back upstairs. Her embarrassment when Bill had turned down her offer to stay inside was something else that she figured would keep her mind busy along with all that Niall had said. Bill had been a gentleman about it, saying that it was something they could discuss more tomorrow along with the other information from Niall tonight. She wasn't sure what had made her say it in the first place, maybe because she felt safer when Bill was close... another thing she didn't really want to think about too much. Heading upstairs, those thoughts had her expecting she would be stuck awake and staring at the ceiling all night, but she fell asleep almost as soon as she laid down. It felt like only minutes had gone by when she found herself awake with the early morning sun shining through her windows.

She woke much earlier than she would have liked, but she knew that she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. The baby was awake, too, fluttering inside Sookie's belly. The last few weeks she had begun to feel the baby moving more and more, it filled her with excitement as she thought about this tiny new life. A girl, if she believed Niall. She liked the idea of having another girl and the thought that all of this danger would be over once she came into the world. She stayed in bed a few extra minutes while the baby kicked, not wanting the real world to intrude on her joy at being pregnant. She would have much preferred to go through this again with her husband, but she had always enjoyed the magic of pregnancy... well, mostly. Resigning herself to a much more complicated pregnancy than before, she quietly made her way to the kitchen to fix a cup of tea. Now was her chance to think through everything that Niall had said last night. How was she going to stay safe until this baby was born?

She had come up with a few ideas and traveled down a few dangerous paths of thought by the time the children woke for the day. She tried not to let it interfere with her plans for a normal day, and mostly it didn't. Sookie kept her fear at bay by staying busy. She was thankful to not have work today, hoping that her boss would continue to be okay with her part time schedule for quite awhile yet.

They had just arrived home from an early dinner at Merlotte's after a day out to the park and the grocery story and doing any errand Sookie could think of to keep them out of the house. Niall said it would be unlikely for the fae to come during the day, but Sookie didn't want to take any chances until she had more ways to protect herself. The sun would be setting soon, with Bill arriving just moments after like he did every night. They would need to talk more tonight, to come up with a plan. It made Sookie nervous. Of course they had been speaking every night for a few minutes, but it was always awkward and rushed, both of them trying to avoid anything more than simple conversation. It wasn't working. If Bill was going to protect her, if she was going to stay safe and keep her children safe, they had to do it together. Bill couldn't just stand guard outside every night and hope it was enough.

She settled in to play a game with Adele, keeping Charlie busy with a new book and extra cards to the game, since he kept trying to play, too. It was so normal, she couldn't help but smile at her beautiful children, at the life she had built. She could feel the tears burning her eyes at the thought of losing all of this. She couldn't do it again. Sookie pushed the thought away, pressing her eyes to wipe away the tears before they could fall. It had been such a good day, Sookie didn't want to ruin it by crying and upsetting the kids.

"Okay, one more turn and I think you might win. Then it's time for bed."

"I don't wanna go to bed, we should play just one more time... two more times."

"We'll see." Sookie said, knowing it wouldn't take much for her to give in to her daughters pleadings to keep playing. "Pick a card."

"It's two orange squares! I love orange, it's my favorite."

"Okay, let's count, one... two, look where you landed."

A knock at the door interrupted Sookie's announcement that Adele had won the game.

"Who's that?" Adele asked, looking to the door.

"I think it's my friend Bill. He's going to visit with mommy for awhile after you go to bed."

"He can play with us, he can be this one." Adele excitedly held up one of the unused game pieces.

"I think it's time for bed, but maybe Bill can play another time." Sookie said as she reached the front door. It wasn't quite as shocking to see Bill standing there, hands in pockets with a neutral expression on his handsome face, but it did still make Sookie's breath catch just a little. He was casual in jeans and a dark long sleeve shirt.

"Hi." She stepped back so he could come inside. "I was going to put the kids to bed shortly, but then we should probably talk."

"Sure." He hesitated, not stepping into the house. "I can make another check around the outside and then we can work on a plan."

"I _don't want_ to go to bed. My game isn't done." Adele said from behind Sookie, her voice warning of the tantrum Sookie knew was about to come.

"Honey, you just won, remember? And we can play more of your game tomorrow. It's time for jammies and a story."

"I want Bill to read my story." She said, her little arms crossed in front of her defiantly.

"Mommy will read your story, Bill has other things he needs to do right now." She shot Bill an apologetic look.

"I don't want you to read my story. Bill." She whined, tears threatening.

At just that moment, Charlie decided he needed to join in as well. He began to cry for no particular reason, pulling at Sookie's legs. Sookie should have known this was how their nice day would end. Not that she was surprised, both kids had been through so much, this tiny blip of acting out was nothing. It did embarrass her a little bit though, to have Bill witness the melt downs. She reached down to pick up Charlie.

"Sookie," She turned back to Bill when his voice cut through the wails of the kids. "I can help, if you'd like. If it's okay. I think I can manage a story, unless..." He sort of trailed off and Sookie knew exactly what he was thinking. He didn't want to overstep or get too involved, but Bill being Bill, he couldn't not offer to help.

"Adele, would you like Bill to read you a story after we brush teeth?" Like magic, the little girls tears were gone and excitement instead lit her face.

"Yes, I want Bill."

With Adele's crisis averted, Charlie stopped crying as well. After all this time, Sookie still didn't understand how the kids coordinated this all so well. She backed up, directing Adele towards the stairs as Bill stepped into the house. "Okay, upstairs. We need to go potty, brush teeth and put on you jammies. Then Bill will come and read you a story."

Sookie took both children upstairs, not sure what she had just gotten herself and Bill into.

Later, after Charlie had settled into sleep, Sookie stood in the doorway of Adele's room and her heart swelled. Bill sat on the bed with Adele curled up next to him a Curious George story playing out in the book in front of them. He looked so natural there, so human... and Adele so content. Bill was meant to be a father, Sookie had thought so before; seeing him around children when they'd been together, but she knew now one hundred percent that Bill would have been an amazing father had his life not been stolen from him. It had her yearning for things she shouldn't, thinking about a past that could have been. Guilt had her backing away before they noticed her, giving her time to put it and the other feelings this sight had stirred aside while they finished the story.

Her husband was gone, nothing could bring him back. Still, guilt overwhelmed her that seeing Bill with Adele had her thinking what ifs instead of thinking about her husband. She didn't know what would happen with Bill when this was all over, if he would leave again or remain closer to be near Jessica. She didn't want Adele to grow too attached to Bill if he was going to leave, but she also knew that she couldn't deny Adele a new friend. A friend who may need to be around frequently for the next several months, which was something that added even more complication to this mess. She rubbed at her temples figuring out how put all of these pieces together. She needed to stay safe, Bill was going to help with that. She needed to keep the kids safe, Bill was helping there, too. She needed to protect the emotional well being of her kids and keep her own emotions under control. Maybe letting this happen tonight was a mistake, but Sookie was at a loss for what else to do. Bill had offered to help and Sookie was having a hard time saying no to Adele after all she'd been through. As long as Sookie didn't get too used to Bill being around, he could be a small part of their lives, a friendly neighbor that wouldn't break the kids hearts if he left when this was over. Sookie didn't even want to contemplate what was going to happen to her heart after this was all over.

She groaned softly, wishing she didn't have to think about any of this. She pushed it all out of her mind as she heard Bill tell Adele goodnight. She needed to focus on one thing at a time, it's all she could manage. Once she had a few minutes of goodnight snuggles with Adele, they were going to figure out a way to stay safe. The rest would come later.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bill was getting himself into trouble, but it seemed he couldn't help it. The sad little pout on Adele's face was irresistible and Sookie surrounded by crying children left him no choice but to offer his help. His presence seemed to have set off the tantrum, it was only fair that he helped calm things down. What he hadn't expected was how easy it was to fall in love with Adele. In ways, she reminded him of his Sarah when she was this age, but she had an innocent joy that Bill hadn't seen in a very long time. He was having a difficult enough time keeping his feelings for Sookie in check, wishing to be part of her children's lives wasn't going to make this any easier.

He waited in Sookie's kitchen, watching out the window while she finished putting Adele to sleep. After all Niall had said yesterday and what they needed to discuss tonight, Bill knew this wasn't going to get any easier. He wanted to keep his distance, to guard Sookie mostly unseen, avoiding entanglements with her or her children. But given the new information Niall had shared, Bill didn't think that was going to work any more. It wasn't going to be enough to keep Sookie safe.

"Thank you for your help, I'm sorry you had to see that." She interrupted his thoughts, stepping into the kitchen.

"It's fine. Children being children. You helped me more than once when Jessica was new."

"But still, you didn't sign on for babysitting and bedtime stories."

"Don't worry about it. It's actually better if they are familiar with me, if they know I am a friend. It will help me keep you all safe."

"How exactly are we going to do that? Niall said we failed his test... and with how scared I was feeling last night, I'd have to agree."

Sookie went to the refrigerator and pulled out a pitcher of what Bill guessed was sweet tea. She poured herself a glass. "I'm sorry, I'd offer you something, but the Nu:Blood I had expired."

"That's okay, I had something at Jessica's."

She set her glass on the kitchen table, before turning to put the pitcher away. Bill sat down across from where she had put her glass so they could talk.

"I'm sorry what we've been doing hasn't been enough. I did do some thinking before I went to rest this morning, I think there are a few things we can do to make you safer."

"I've been thinking about it, too." She said as she sat down. Her finger traced up and down the glass in front of her. She would look at him for a moment and then back at her glass.

"I do think surveying the woods and around your home each night is helpful, that way I can tell if anyone has been lurking around."

"But it's not enough for you to just be out there." Sookie interrupted, apparently thinking about what Bill had been thinking about.

"Yes. Niall was able to detect my presence easily, though I wasn't exactly hiding. But if they are watching the house, if they send a scout the way Niall said they would. It would be easy for them to figure out I was here to protect you and that I am vampire."

"If you're in the house it wouldn't be as obvious, right? Do you think they know about my husband? Would they expect there to be a man around the house?"

"I don't know, Sookie. It's possible they know about his death, but they may also be unaware. Either way, I don't think they would find it strange for you to have another adult in your home." Bill wasn't thrilled with this idea, that he'd be not just guarding Sookie, but spending essentially every night in her home with her. It already had him thinking things he shouldn't, wishing for things that he knew could not happen.

"How closely will they be watching do you think?"

"They won't know much until they come to plan their attack, but I'm sure they will try to get as much information as they can by watching your house. The good news is, when they do come to observe, I'll know it. It should give us some warning."

"But who knows when that will happen." Sookie dropped her hands on the table, the frustration clear in her voice and her body language.

"Niall didn't think it would be much longer, not with how your light has grown."

"Okay. So you will still make your checks outside, but then stay in the house overnight watching for anything suspicious. What else can we do? I've found some things that I think are iron around the house."

"Anything that can slow them down would be good. I do have some calls out to find some cast iron knobs for your front and back doors, if you don't mind the minor remodel."   
  
"Oh, I didn't think of that. It would definitely slow them down if the door handle burns. I could probably have Jason come over during the day and install them. Would it be okay if I told Jason? I mean, about you, that you're back?"

"I think that would be fine, it would probably also be good for him to know about the danger you're in and that you have a plan to stay safe."

"I told Sam about you, after that first night. I had to, I needed to talk to somebody."

"It's okay, Sookie. Of course you would need someone to talk to. I'm not so worried about the humans in Bon Temps. I just don't want it to get around to many vampires that I'm alive, at least not until I can spread a story around to hide the fact that I don't stay dead when I meet the true death. That information could be quite dangerous in the wrong hands."

"What, you don't want a bunch of vampires after you because you're something different?" She had a teasing tone, this whole conversation growing more and more relaxed.

"I know you can't possibly understand the danger." He teased back, actually smiling a real smile and receiving one in return. He could have sat there all night just watching Sookie. The smiles had been few and far between since he'd returned, it was a very welcome sight. It was also a dangerous one, which had him shifting back to the important topic they were discussing. "Anyway, you can tell whoever you think needs to know, especially if it is going to keep you safe. And the more iron weapons we can find, the better. When it comes to fighting, I will have some advantages. They will still be fast and strong."

"I wish Niall were here to tell me more about my new light. I know it can hurt vampires, but would it do anything to a fairy?"

"Sookie, I don't want you involved in any fighting. It's too dangerous."

That earned him a very familiar look and Bill knew he shouldn't have said it. It was the truth though, it would be dangerous and not just for her but for her baby.

"I'm not going to let you fight my battles for me. This doesn't even have anything to do with you and you expect to fight them off all by yourself?"

"The only reason I'm here is to protect you. You heard Niall, I cannot let them hurt you."

"You won't, but that doesn't mean we don't still have to work together. They need me alive and unharmed, I'd be the best person to help you fight them."

He mentally debated arguing further and thought better of it, for tonight anyway. He knew that Sookie didn't like that he was here to protect her in the first place, so the fact that she'd agreed to let him was already a big step.

"Okay. If we see Niall again, you can be sure to ask him what your new light would do to a fairy. In the mean time, we will use what we know works- iron."

"I'll show you what I've got and you can bring over anything more you find. Regular weapons would work too, I suppose. Niall said something about a sword. How are your sword skills?" She said with a sly grin on her face.

"It has been awhile since I've wielded a sword, but it's not completely foreign."

"Really?" Sookie asked with a raised eyebrow, amusement clear on her face.

"It was many, many years ago, decades before I returned to Bon Temps the first time."

"Well then, I guess we should find you a sword." She laughed as she pulled some items from the back porch and brought them back to the kitchen.

"That may not be necessary." He lifted the cast iron frying pan she had set on the table. There was also a gardening trowel that he had seen Sookie carrying around before and an old horseshoe that looked like iron to him.

"Sword versus frying pan? I suppose it could work."

"A frying pan is a surprisingly useful weapon." He said, testing it's weight in his hand. It was hefty and surely could do some damage.

"Do you have much experience dueling with frying pans?" She asked, her expression so serious it caught Bill by surprise. He wasn't sure how to answer until she laughed again, shaking her head and picking up the iron trowel and her glass of tea. She didn't appear to be expecting an answer, because she kept walking towards the living room.

Bill set down the pan and left the other items on the table to follow Sookie. She stopped in front of the living room picture window, looking out into the darkness.

"Anything out there tonight?"

"Nothing amiss that I could tell when I arrived. Can you hear anyone out there? You should be able to pick up something from them, right?"

"I think so. The other fairies I've been around before, I couldn't always hear their thoughts, but I could feel their minds out there, like a hum. I don't hear anything tonight."

"That could be helpful while we play this waiting game, if we know they are coming, we can be much better prepared to keep you and the children safe."

"I hope we don't have to wait too long. Is that bad?" She made a face and then sat on the couch, one leg tucked under her. She was wearing jean shorts and a loose fitting gray t-shirt. Clothes that certainly were perfect for keeping up with her children on these warm days. "I mean, I'd prefer if they didn't come at all, but just sitting around waiting to be attacked is going to get old fast."

"I agree waiting is going to be a test of patience, but unless we can come up with a way to draw them out, it may be our only choice."

"I wish it'd just happen so we can get it over with." She finished on a yawn and Bill couldn't continue to ignore the dark circles under her eyes.

"Sookie, you are exhausted. Why don't you go to sleep and I will keep an eye on things down here. If the lights are off, they won't know I'm watching, and if anything happens they will have to get through me first."

"I'd like to, but I've been having an awful time sleeping... since..." She hesitated, closing her eyes and Bill was very curious. "For the last few months."

It didn't take much thought for him to figure out what she hadn't said. He could certainly understand sleep being difficult since the death of her husband. He had spent countless nights feeling guilty for what his wife must have gone through after he hadn't returned from the war.

"I'm sorry. I can only imagine how difficult things have been for you."

"Yeah, that's apparently my life. Are you happy Sookie? Great, something's going to kill the people you love, best of luck." Her laugh was bitter, the amusement from their earlier conversation fading fast.

He didn't have much to say to that, what could he say? Nothing would bring back her husband or her grandmother... or her parents or any of the other people she had lost. He hated that he was another person on that list of people she loved that had died, he truly thought it had been for the best. He couldn't say anything to make her feel better, but he could make sure she didn't lose anyone else.

"Were you happy, Sookie?" He asked, the question slipping out. He had been able to get some updates while he was gone, to know that she'd married, that she'd had children. He had hoped it came with all of the happiness she deserved, but you could never be too sure about what went on behind closed doors.

"I was, for the first time in a long time, things were good. And they stayed good for so long. I thought it was all finally over and I was going to be able to live my life and grow old with someone."

"I am glad you found someone that made you happy, that you could build a family with."

"Me, too." She sniffled and Bill regretted asking her about her life with her husband. He hadn't intended to upset her. "But anyway, can't change the past, can we?"

"Sookie..."

She waived a hand, as if she was pushing the memories away, stopping him from saying more. "Since I won't be able to fall asleep yet, why don't you tell me about when you learned to sword fight, or frying pan fight if you'd prefer." As she finished her question, there was just a hint of a smile on her tired face. Bill had no choice but to do as she asked.

 

**************************************************************************


	11. Chapter 11

 

Over the following week, the nights went much like the first one had. Sometimes Bill arrived before the kids made it to bed and Adele would demand he read her story. Bill also appeared to be winning Charlie over as well, both kids quickly lost interest in whatever Sookie was doing with them when his knock came at the door. Sookie was torn watching her children with Bill. She was glad he was there to protect them and that they weren't afraid of him, but she was also worried about how hard it was going to be for them to say goodbye when Bill wasn't visiting every night. The conversations she had been having with Bill after the children went to bed had her worried for herself.

They usually didn't talk about serious topics and after the first night mostly avoided talking about her husband. But even the conversations about current events, the children or the traveling Bill had done somehow felt increasingly intimate. Sookie had started to ask him more about what he'd been doing after he left Bon Temps and left her. In part because she truly was curious, but also because it helped remind her that he'd left, that he'd lied to her all of these years. The anger, even if there was just a sliver of it left, helped keep her from doing something stupid like throwing herself into his arms. She didn't like how that feeling was creeping up on her, how the memories of how it felt to be held by him, kissed by him kept sneaking back into her head. It didn't help her anger when he seemed willing to answer her every question, no matter the topic. He even told her more about what happened when he died after she'd asked, that he'd been trying to figure out if there was something special about the spot where he always came back. Sookie was tempted to go adventuring in the woods one day in the daylight to see if there were any other clues to Bill's strange condition. It would be quite the mystery to solve if they weren't already busy trying to keep her safe.

There had been no sign of the fae so far, at least not that Bill could tell when he searched the woods each night and morning before he went back home for the day. Jason had come and helped her replace the doorknobs for the front and back doors and they'd found enough iron hardware to replace the ones for all of the bedroom doors as well. Charlie's room was still the decided upon 'safe room' should it be necessary, but they had all figured it wasn't much trouble to change out more of the knobs. The conversation with Jason had been... interesting. He had of course been shocked to hear the news about Bill, but didn't seem too surprised to hear that Sookie was in danger again. She'd started to tell more people about the baby, since it was getting harder to hide, so Jason was extra worried for his new niece or nephew. Jason had offered to help her with anything she needed, and Sookie was grateful. She had been thinking more about how to keep the children safe, and if they did indeed have some warning about when the fae were coming for her, having them stay with Jason or Sam for a night or two would make Sookie feel a lot better. Even if that meant she'd be alone with Bill. All night long.

Sookie was doing her best to keep their interactions more superficial, but today she was too excited. She'd had a doctors appointment, but no time to track down Jason or Sam and Nicole to share the news. Adele was very excited about the baby and that she was going to be a big sister again, but Sookie was bursting with so much happiness, she needed more people to share it with.

Both Adele and Charlie were in bed by the time Sookie heard Bill's knock at the door. They'd had a busy day and both kids were cranky even before dinner, which Sookie knew meant an early bedtime tonight.

She was a little nervous seeing him each night, she always was. Though it was becoming less and less because it was Bill and more because she feared he would have news of intruders in the woods. For better or worse, she actually looked forward to their conversations each night. She knew part of it was because she missed having another adult to talk to regularly, but she couldn't deny that spending time with Bill filled a void that had been empty for a very long time.

"Anything out there tonight?" She said by way of greeting as he let himself in and set down a leather messenger bag. She met him in the foyer and put her hand on his shoulder, a smile on her face. They had discussed the need for a little bit of show just in case the fae were watching, especially if they were watching. If Bill was knocking on the door and waiting to be let in, it could be suspicious, especially if they didn't know that her husband had died. Instead he still knocked softly as a courtesy but didn't wait for Sookie to answer the door. A little touch here or there had also worked it's way into their routine though they both tried to keep the physical contact to a minimum.

"So far, nothing. How was your day?"

"It was great!" Sookie said, walking toward the kitchen so she could show him the pictures. "The kids played hard and went to bed early, but I also had a doctors appointment."

"I'm guessing everything went well?" He smiled at her and Sookie knew she was probably grinning like a fool.

"It did, baby is growing great... and look!" She handed him the grainy photos from the ultrasound today. She watched, holding her breath as he looked at the various pictures. There was a close up of a hand, the babies perfect profile, a foot... and the picture she was most excited about. "It's a girl! I know Niall had said it was a girl, but I wasn't going to get too set on that until I knew for sure."

"That's great, Sookie. I take it you were hoping for a girl?"

"It didn't really matter to me, not really. I just wanted another healthy baby, but I am excited to know that Adele and Charlie are going to have a sister. The knowing part is what I'm happiest about. I was terrible at waiting to find out with Adele."

His gaze returned to the photos and he went through them again. "Technology really is amazing, to be able to see your baby, to have a photo before they're even born."

"Oh, I didn't even think, they didn't have ultrasounds like this when your children were born."

"No, no they didn't." He said quietly. He smiled again as he handed the pictures back to her, but Sookie could see that it was forced. Surely it had him thinking about his own children and the life with them he had lost. She felt foolish for sharing this with him, bringing up painful memories.

"I'm sorry," She took the pictures to put them away, out of sight. "I just wanted to show somebody, I didn't realize that it would upset you. I should have."

"It's okay, Sookie. I'm not upset. I was just thinkin' is all. I'm glad you showed them to me. I know this baby makes you happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you." He looked at her with so much intensity, Sookie could almost feel it. The normal awkward tension between them had slowly been disappearing the more time they spent together, now it was replaced with a very different kind of tension. Sookie felt like she had no control over it, she was just drawn to him... no matter how angry she was or how betrayed she felt, a part of her always craved him.

"Are you sure?" She asked, uncertain if he was telling her the truth or just trying to make her feel better. His expression was back to neutral and she wasn't sure what he was thinking.

"I'm sure. You can share anything with me. Being around you and your children has reminded me of Sarah and Thomas, but I lost them a very long time ago. If it weren't for the dangerous circumstances, I am quite enjoying getting to know Adele and Charlie. You are raising wonderful children."

That had Sookie blushing under his praise. She didn't think her parenting was anything special, and she knew she was making her share of mistakes with them, but he was right. "They are pretty wonderful, aren't they?"

"They are, and I'm sure your new daughter will be the perfect addition to your family."

"So, what's the plan for tonight?" She asked after a moment. She finished putting away the pictures and paperwork from her appointment and turned back to see him leaning against the kitchen counter, watching her. His clothing didn't change much night to night, usually a variation on jeans, boots and a long sleeve shirt. Tonight it was a dark gray Henley that clung to his broad shoulders and the muscles of his arms.

"Nothing much different from the other nights. I didn't notice anything unusual outside. Have you felt any minds out there?"

"Nope, nothing yet."

"I brought a few books with me again, that way I can continue my translating. It has become very slow, as the language isn't the same as the earlier chapters."

"Is that in the book that talked about the baby?"

"Yes, that is one of them I have been looking at. I have yet to find anything new that I believe will be useful."

"You could leave them here if you want, so you don't have to keep lugging them back and forth."

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that. I may on some evenings. Though some mornings I do continued my research once I arrive home."

"Shouldn't you be sleeping once you get home? Once the sun is up?" Sookie hadn't known that Bill was staying up once he left here, probably getting the bleeds. She didn't like it. He needed his rest. He had told her once that the bleeds were manageable, but not exactly a good feeling. She didn't want him tormenting himself just to help her.

"As we get older, the sun is not as draining as it used to be." He said with a shrug and Sookie wasn't too sure if she really believed him. He'd only been gone eight years, that didn't seem like much for a vampire life.

"We could clear some space in that old cubby that Eric had put in. It's still there, still light tight, if you ever need to stay. We've been using it for storage, but I think there is still some furniture down there."

She didn't wait for him to answer and headed through the living room to the back parlor with the cubby. She wasn't sure what had made her make the offer or how she felt about the idea of Bill being in her house all day, but it couldn't be any worse than having these conversations with him every night. And if it even made them a few minutes safer, maybe it wasn't such a bad idea.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Bill followed after Sookie, not sure about the idea of spending the day in her home, but also curious about this cubby. He knew Eric had put in a light tight space when he had so sneakily bought Sookie's house, but he didn't know what to expect. She stopped in front of a wooden armoire and looked over her shoulder at him before she pulled it open.

"It's not much, but you can use it if you need to." She stepped down onto a ladder, flipping a switch that illuminated the space beneath them.

He waited until she had stepped off the ladder before climbing down after her. The space was small, made even more crowded by the boxes stacked throughout. He caught glimpses of words written in marker; _Sookie winter clothes, newborn clothes, Christmas ornaments._ Some of the boxes were stacked on what looked like a small couch, which is where Sookie went first, lifting one of the top boxes.

"Here, let me." He said, taking the box from her. He didn't remember much from his wife's pregnancies, but he did recall that heavy lifting was not recommended.

She didn't protest as he took the box from her. He moved quickly to clear the boxes and discovered that it was more of a bed than a couch that they had been piled on. He didn't need much when it came to space for his rest, so this far exceeded anything he had been expecting.

"That should work, if you need it. Right?"

"It will be fine. If you recall, it is quite an improvement from where I spent my days when I first moved to Bon Temps." He said with a tilt of his head and a smile. Bill did prefer sleeping in a bed, but also had days where he did not mind reconnecting with the earth in a less than comfortable resting place. Being vampire did come with the benefit of no back pains or sore necks from sleeping wrong, so as long as the space was light tight he would rest just fine. Unless Sookie was a mere story away, that just might make his rest more difficult. He didn't plan on needing this space, but knew there may be a night when danger finally arrived that it would be safer for him to stay.

She only nodded, perhaps like Bill, recalling the night he had shown her were he went to rest beneath his house. It was a night that was forever special to him, when Sookie had so profoundly changed his vampire life. After another moment, she turned and began the climb back up into the house. He took another look around the small cubby before following silently after her.

They ended up back in the living room like they usually did and Bill was curious what direction their conversation would take tonight. He looked forward to this time each evening. Being able to spend moments with Sookie just talking about anything that came up was something he had thought forever lost. While it did make him desire Sookie even more, spending time with her was enough. It had been easier to keep his distance when she'd been angry, when things had been awkward, but he still was glad they seemed to have moved past all of that. He had already been around her and the children too much that trying to stay uninvolved was impossible. Leaving was going to be even harder this way, but he was determined to do what he needed to. Sookie needed to be protected, her family had to stay safe so she could continue to live her happy life in the sun. He would take these nights of conversation with her as something to remember, something to help him get through the years while he waited out his existence.

Sookie started the conversation, first talking about Jason and his newest idea to help keep her safe. Since she had told him about the danger, he had been coming up with all sorts of ideas to set what he called 'fairy traps' around the house. Most of them had been a bit too dangerous to put into action, but it was nice of him to try and help. Eventually, Sookie's thoughts went back to her baby and had her talking about names and decorating and how she needed to rearrange. He didn't have much to add to that conversation, but was glad to listen to it. Seeing the ultrasound photos this evening had been unexpected and had left him feeling things that he didn't want to think about. Watching Sookie glow with pregnancy and her excitement over her child made him want to stay, to be with her while she brought new life into this world. It also made him think not only of his children, but what a life with Sookie would have been like if he were human.

"And I have just been going on and on about this, haven't I?" She said, the pause in her speaking pulling him from his musings about Sookie and babies.  
  
"No, you're just excited. It's not an easy task to prepare for a new child, it requires much thought and planning."

"Well, I'm sure you have better things to think about than baby names and cribs."

"Actually, it's quite fascinating. Things have changed in many ways since we named my children. Back then it was all family names passed down, now people seem to put some letters together any which way and be done with it."

"Heh, yes, there are some creative ways to name your child nowadays. But I've always liked the family names, ones that mean something." She yawned, not for the first time tonight.

"It looks like it's time for you and your baby girl to get some rest."

Sookie touched her belly when he mentioned the baby. Just in the last week, he had noticed more and more how her body had changed as her baby grew, the roundness growing more obvious.

"I always need some rest... Ooh, Bill, come over here!" She said urgently and he was instantly on alert. He went to her where she sat on the couch. She surprised him by grabbing him by the wrist and doing something he never expected. She placed the palm of his hand on her abdomen, using both of her hands to press it against her growing baby bump.

"She's kicking" She said, a bright smile on her face. He only nodded as he felt tiny flutters under his hand. The moving stopped and she shifted his hand to the other side of her belly. "She's moving around a lot tonight."

He waited and he felt it again. Bill found himself in awe of the miracle happening under his hands. The awe then turned into something else as he grew more aware of just how close he was to Sookie, of the feel of not only her baby, but her warmth under his hand and along his side as he sat next to her. Their faces were mere inches apart, he could feel her hands tightening on his as she held his hand against her.

"Do you feel it?" She asked, her eyes darkening as she too, seemed to noticed their increasing closeness. His eyes dropped to the pink pout of her lips before returning to meet her gaze.

"Oh, I feel it." He said quietly, drawn to her. Certain of the duel meaning of her question, unable to stop himself, he leaned closer.

"Sookie," Was all he could say before her arms went around his neck and she was the one closing the distance between them so their mouths could meet. He tasted a hint of the tea she'd been drinking and then he could only taste the familiar sweetness of her mouth. A taste he had been dreaming of for so long. She kissed him as eagerly as he kissed her. He could feel her fingers in his hair, his hand traveled from her belly to her back, moving their bodies even closer. He ignored the tiny voice in his head telling him to stop, that this was only going to cause trouble. Sookie, after nearly a decade, was in his arms again and he didn't want to let go.

It was the click of his fangs that had him finally pulling away, releasing Sookie and standing up to go to the window. Bill knew if he didn't put some distance between them, they would do something they'd both regret. He kept his back to her as he collected himself and his thoughts, but he couldn't bring himself to apologize. Kissing Sookie was the last thing he should be doing, but he wouldn't apologize for it. It was something that he couldn't let happen again, that would only cause Sookie more suffering. But those thirty seconds of kissing her... it was the best thing he had felt in a very long time.

She was silent behind him, her breathing and her heart rate slowly calming. "I guess I really should get to bed." He could hear her get up from the couch, but not walking away.

"That probably would be best." Bill turned back toward her, just the sight of her after that searing kiss made his heart ache. He could see the uncertainty on her face, feel the distance she, too, was leaving between them.

"Are you going to check outside again before settling in?"

"Yes, I will check for anything strange and then lock things up. You get your rest."

"Goodnight, Bill."

"Goodnight."

She quickly disappeared up the steps and Bill was glad for the task of going outside to check the surroundings. He went out the back door carrying a mostly empty trash bag, something to make it look like he had a reason to be outside. He inhaled the night air and nothing unusual caught his senses. Certainly if they had been watching tonight it would have looked like he belonged, since a body guard wouldn't be kissing her on the couch late at night. Well, shouldn't be anyway. But it seemed they still had more days to wait before the fae would make their move. He circled the house near the tree line, watching, listening. It distracted him from thinking about Sookie as she got ready for bed, from thinking about the way her pregnant body felt pressed against him. She still was so full of life and excitement. She found the best in any situation and in anyone. All of the things about her that he had fallen in love with had only grown more complex and more appealing after all of these years.

Leaving her the first time had been hard, this time it was going to be near impossible.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sookie found herself sneaking a look out her window, watching Bill as he moved across the yard. She had the lights off, not wanting him to catch her staring. Though he had put on that blank expression he sometimes wore, she could see that he had been as affected by that kiss as she had. It was almost like she could feel it. Not the way his feelings had slammed into her the first time they had touched weeks ago, but something felt different to her when they'd kissed. Maybe it was all just her, the emotions of being with Bill, the hormones of pregnancy, everything that was happening... but that kiss... she would have hit the floor if they hadn't been sitting. She knew Bill thought it was a mistake, and she sort of did, too, but it had felt so good. She had told Lafayette once that the first time she'd made love with Bill it had felt like all of her cares and worries were being poured out of her and into him, just kissing him had given her that feeling all over again, on a smaller scale.

She was still worried, very worried about the dangers ahead, but for a few seconds it seemed like everything was going to be okay. She stepped back quickly when she thought she saw him look up towards her window and knew she needed to stop thinking about that kiss. It didn't mean anything, was just them getting caught up in the moment, the thrill of feeling the baby kick... of sharing all of these intimate conversations. It couldn't happen again. She had her kids to think about, her husband. Though in the past she'd had at times changed lovers quickly, she had no plans to move on or date anybody else. At least not anytime soon and certainly not with Bill. He had broken her heart too many times before, letting him in again was too risky. Her kids were her focus, not finding a boyfriend. Sookie felt guilty for even thinking about it. Her husband hadn't been gone that long. Her needs in that department didn't matter, keeping her family safe and happy was the important part. Bill was here to keep her safe, period, the end, that's it. _Stop thinking about it, stop thinking about his hands, his mouth._

She willed herself to think about something else as she went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. What should she do with the kids tomorrow, what should she make for dinner. What other names would be good for the baby. She did her best to think of any and everything besides Bill Compton. It worked, mostly... until she was asleep.

Sookie didn't remember much of her dream the next morning, but she knew when she again woke up far too early, that Bill had been prominently featured in it. She stayed in bed awhile, just thinking. She thought about Bill, she thought about her husband, there were some thoughts of Eric and Alcide floating through there as well. For starting off as a twenty five year old virgin, her love life had taken some insane twists and turns until she met the man she had married. She rolled to face the empty space beside her. She missed waking up in the sun with him, trying to sneak in kisses and sometimes more before Adele woke up. She had loved him, something she thought would never happen for her after Bill had died. But now, he was gone. Sookie's tears made the pillow grow damp, her nose stuffy. She didn't try to stop it and just let herself cry. She was glad that these crying jags were happening less and less. Somehow, her overwhelming loneliness was not quite as overwhelming as it had once been.

****************************************************************************


	12. Chapter 12

 

It was several mornings later, after more uneventful nights, that Sookie was woken up by Adele staring at her from the edge of her bed. It startled her the way creeping children tend to do, but also had Sookie worried. What was Adele doing up so early?

"What is it honey?"

"It's time to get up, mommy. I'm hungry."

"Okay, sweetie. Just give mommy a second." Sookie pushed the covers aside and glanced at the clock, wondering just how early Adele had woken up today. To her surprise, it wasn't early at all. For the first time in weeks, she had slept past five am, she had slept until nine thirty! Her nights had been restless since the accident, sleep often eluding her as she had nightmares about car accidents and blood. Her sleep had been getting a little better until Bill and this new danger arrived. Sure enough, she woke up every morning at the crack of dawn no matter how tired she was. Today was a really nice change that Sookie hoped was the start of a new trend. She needed more sleep if she was going to survive.

"What would you like for breakfast today?"

"Can I have... a lollipop?" Adele said after thinking on it for a while.

"Lollipops aren't for breakfast. Maybe if you're a good listener today you can have one later. Do you want cereal today?"

"Can I share cereal with you?"

"Sure, sweetheart. We'll have breakfast together. We should get Charlie up, too." One of the things Sookie had loved about staying home with the children and about having a flexible job, was that they didn't have to get up early every day to leave for daycare. It meant the children usually slept a little later, and in the past it had also meant mom and dad could sleep in some on the weekends. Sookie hoped eventually she'd get to start enjoying those few extra hours of sleep again, at least for a little while until the baby and middle of the night feedings came.

After she fixed breakfast she went into the living room to survey the damage from last nights play time. She was surprised to find a note from Bill under the iron horseshoe they had started leaving on the coffee table. Her heart started to pound as worry filled her head. Why would he have left a note? Did they finally come? She almost didn't want to read it, but she forced herself to pick up the paper. She sank to the couch with relief as she read his brief message. It wasn't more danger, he'd just gotten caught up in his research and miscalculated the rising sun. He didn't want to frighten her when he rose for the evening and was already in the house.

She glanced over her shoulder at the door to the hidden cubby. He was down there, so close. She could almost picture him laying on the small bed they had cleared off the other day. His eyes closed, his handsome face relaxed as he slept. Her emotions and thoughts were sort of a mess when it came to Bill, not that they hadn't been from the start when he'd walked back into her life. It was only getting worse the more time they spent together. They hadn't talked about the kiss at all in the last few nights, both of them acting like it hadn't happened. It was probably better that way, if they didn't talk about it they could stay focused on the problem at hand. Of course that didn't stop Sookie from thinking about it, or thinking about him... especially now that she knew he hadn't left at dawn like he usually did.

Wouldn't it be strange if that's why she had slept so well? No, It had to be a coincidence. She shook her head not even sure why she had thought to connect the two things. Yes, she always tended to wake up right around dawn, but that was probably because of the sun shining in her room, she needed darker curtains. As she thought about it more, Sookie figured there was a better chance it was some weird fairy thing related to her baby and the sun or most likely it was stress like she'd assumed from the start. It couldn't have anything to do with Bill, could it?

She was pulled from her musings by the sounds of the children as they finished their breakfasts. It was a new day and she had other things to worry about besides her screwed up sleeping patterns. Sookie did spare one last glance back towards where she knew Bill was resting and moved on with her day.

When Bill woke for the night, Sookie watched as he spent some time playing with Adele and Charlie. By then she had pretty much forgotten about her far fetched sleeping theory and instead felt her warring emotions as she watched Bill comfort Charlie after a fall, as Adele ran to him instead of her with a new discovery. She did tell him thanks for leaving the note and reassured him that it's not a problem for him to stay if something like that happens again. She was growing impatient with the fairies and wishing they would just get this over with already. After Bill made his checks outside while she put the children to sleep, it didn't seem that anything was going to happen tonight either. They spent the evening talking about Jessica and Hoyt. Bill had found some time to talk with them both a bit more about what it would mean for Hoyt to become a vampire. It seemed that Hoyt really didn't know what he wanted, so having more discussions about what being vampire would mean was helpful. Sookie did tell Bill that she could talk to Hoyt, too, if he wanted a non-vampire opinion.

She had enjoyed watching Jessica and Hoyt together over the years, but relationships with vampires weren't exactly simple. Becoming a vampire sounded even less simple to Sookie. She was still certain that no matter how much she loved Bill, it would not have been a good choice for her. Of course that didn't mean they couldn't have found other ways to make a life together work, but she wasn't given the chance to even try. Her anger about that fact wasn't as sharp as it used to be, as Sookie was trying to move past it. She couldn't change what had already happened, and although she still thought his reasoning was terrible, she did understand a little better why Bill had made the decisions he had.

The next morning when she again woke just after the sun rose, Sookie contemplated a little more seriously the idea that it was related to Bill. She tiptoed downstairs to find no sign that Bill was still in the house, which she supposed fit the pattern. He left, she woke up. Maybe it was just the door closing that subconsciously woke her, that had to be it. Sookie didn't want to believe that there was anything more to this. Yes, Bill had always been a comfort to her in the past, but to think that she could only get a good nights sleep if he was nearby was ridiculous. Like their situation needed more complications. Of course there was a small part of her wanted it to be so... wanted her to have a reason to ask him to stay, to need him to stay once this was all over. She did her best to close the door on that idea, their relationship was over a long time ago. A hot kiss and some enjoyable conversations couldn't fix everything that had happened between them.

She headed back upstairs and was annoyed that she was even thinking about this. A relationship with Bill shouldn't be anywhere near on her mind. She had too many other things going on, her children to think about. They needed to put this danger behind them so she could go back to her regular, normal life.

Sookie tried to stay focused on the kids, but found herself ruminating on her feelings for Bill and how to handle them. It was one of those days where she desperately missed Tara and being able to talk to her friend. Adele's request for French fries for lunch did give Sookie an idea.

After loading up the kids and a bag of toys, she headed into town. They stopped at Bellefleur's to pick up the food Sookie had ordered, including Adele's French fries and headed for Sam and Nicole's house. They weren't far from the bar and the short trip made Adele even more excited. She couldn't wait to play with her friends and Sookie was looking forward to a conversation with Sam.

"What's on your mind?" Sam asked, sitting next to Sookie on the porch steps. They'd finished lunch and the kids were playing in the backyard with Nicole keeping an eye on things.

"What? I can't just stop by for a visit?" Sam was right, that she had something on her mind, but Sookie didn't think it had been that obvious. "Adele missed your girls."

"Come on Sook, I know you've had too much going on lately to not need an ear once and awhile. How have things been going out there lately?"

"It's going, just waiting. I wish this were over." Sookie had been able to fill Sam in on the highlights of what was happening over the last few weeks when she'd stop by Bellefleur's, but they hadn't had much time to just talk.

"That sounds like Sookie to me, askin' for trouble to come knocking at your door."

"I don't _want_ trouble at my door, but I don't seem to have much choice. I am sick of waitin' though."

"How's Bill? Gettin' any easier to be around him?"

She scoffed at that, not even sure where to begin. "It's gettin' too easy to be around him."

"And that's a bad thing?"

"It is when he's only here to keep me safe. When I'm feelin' things I shouldn't be after all this time."

"Sookie, there's nothin' wrong with you feeling... things."

"But there is, it makes me feel... I feel guilty, like I'm betraying my marriage vows. I watch Bill with the kids, my kids, and Sam, he's so good with them, it's wonderful to see. But then I just feel bad and guilty for enjoying it. He's not their father."

"Do you think he's tryin' to be?"

"Well... no, I mean, he's nice to them and plays with them. But if I really think about it, he hasn't pushed them for anything. He lets them show the interest, to come to him. I swear, though, those kids are drawn to Bill like a moth to a flame."

"Like you were?" Sam said with a teasing smile. He wasn't exactly wrong. Sookie could remember the feeling when she first met Bill. She still felt the pull of him. "Look at it this way, what do you think their daddy would want? For them to never have another adult who cares about them in their lives? For them to be in danger? He'd want them to be happy."

Sam paused for a minute, his eyes studying Sookie. "He'd want you to be happy."

"No, I can't. I'm not ready."

"I'm not saying you have to be ready, but you also don't have to feel guilty if you're thinking about it. You still have a life to live."

"What if he leaves again? I can't fall in love with him again and then have him disappear."

"I think we both know it's already too late for that. But if you need someone to tell you it's okay to love someone else, I'll be that guy."

"Sam, you know it's not that simple."

"Sure it is, Sookie. You loved your husband and he loved you. You have these great kids and had a great life together. But he's gone and we can't change that. So it's okay for you to think about the future. To think about what you need in your life to be happy without him. You don't have to spend the rest of your life alone. I'm not sayin' Bill is the answer here, but if you don't let yourself even think about the future, you're not going to get anywhere."

"I know that, I do. But... Bill..." She threw up her hands in frustration, not even sure what else she had to say. This whole situation had her so confused. She wanted to do the right thing, she wanted to honor her husband and the life they had built, but she didn't know how to do that when her thoughts kept returning to another man.

"You loved Bill for a long time, I'm sure that muddies things up for you a bit. I know I wasn't always his biggest fan, but I never doubted how much he loved you. Since he's here, keeping you safe, I'd guess he still does."

"If I'm going to think about this, and that's a big IF... I don't know if that's even enough. He left before, when he knew how much I loved him, how much I needed him. He just walked away. Which still makes me very mad, by the way." There she was, going back to the anger, it was so much easier than trying to really sort through what she was feeling.

"Now that's something you'll have to discuss with him." Sam said, holding his hands up like he didn't want anything to do with that particular topic.

"Do I have to? Can we just stay here and play and laugh and pretend my life doesn't exist?"

"Well, I sure wouldn't mind if you and those little ones wanted to stay for awhile, maybe help out with some dinner later. Nicole was going to try again at fried chicken, but if you don't tell her I said so, she could probably use your help." Sam put his arm around Sookie, an unspoken message in between his words. She was glad to know that Sam was here, that he'd support her no matter what happened.

"Your advice was probably worth some fried chicken." She laughed, putting aside what they'd discussed so she could think about it later. For now, she was going to enjoy a nice afternoon with her friends.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sookie's house was dark as Bill approached silently through the woods. It would have worried him if she hadn't left him the message that they were over at Sam's for dinner and might not be home until a bit after dark. He was glad to know that Sookie still had friends she could lean on. Getting away from the house for awhile would probably do her some good. He could tell that the waiting was getting to her, each night she grew more and more tightly wound. She was doing well to hide it, but he could tell that she was struggling. It also helped that he could still feel her, the way her anxiety and fear kept building.

He took a different path around the house, each night trying to vary what he did so he didn't leave a trail. He searched for anything to indicate the fae had come, any clue to when this danger would be over. Like Sookie, his patience was beginning to wear thin, but he knew it in part was due to his growing entanglements with Sookie and her family. He still loved her, that had never been a question, but he knew he wasn't good for her, that he couldn't give her what she needed. Still, being around her had him falling even more in love with her. It was her children that were surprising him the most, that were going to make this so much harder. Spending time with them in the evenings had become something he looked forward to. He found himself hoping that they hadn't yet gone to bed by the time he arrived. He knew it was a bad idea to get even more involved with the children, but he couldn't resist Adele when she wanted a story or Charlie when he presented Bill with a different toy each night. Watching the new life grow inside of Sookie also had him wanting so much more, even if it wasn't his place to be in their lives. He knew he had made too many mistakes, hurt Sookie too many times. She was still grieving for her husband, the children missing their father.

He tried his best not to think about it, to put his own desires aside. Protecting Sookie was his purpose right now and he needed to keep his wits about it. If he'd let himself stay distracted as he walked the woods tonight, Bill might have missed it.

As he moved through the trees along the back side of the house, he noticed a change in the underbrush. If he hadn't been looking for anything suspicious, the darkness would have made it near invisible. It was a blind made of branches and leaves, the perfect place to spy on Sookie's house. He didn't approach it right away, waiting and listening. That's when he smelled it, just a faint hint of sweetness, of fairy. The scent was already fading and the silence surrounding Bill made him believe he was alone in the woods. He wasn't sure how long he waited, but the minutes ticked by as he held absolutely still. Bill was certain this simple structure hadn't been here in the early morning hours before he left for home.

Would they come during the day? Niall hadn't seemed to think so, but Bill didn't know how much he believed Niall. This had to have been built sometime today. It made Bill quite glad that Sookie had been out of the house this afternoon and stayed out much later than she usually did. If she'd been home would they have attacked? Or would Bill have found a fairy spying on her in the woods?

Once he was sure that no one was in the woods for now, he quickly and silently moved away from Sookie's house and down her driveway. He needed to call her, to warn her, maybe even stop her from coming home. No matter what, he knew he needed to be with her in case they returned tonight.

To Bill's frustration, Sookie was determined to come home tonight with the children. They had already had a very long day and she wanted to put them to sleep in their own beds, at least for tonight. She had made a good case that they should still be safe tonight and they needed to act normal if the fae were watching. Bill still didn't like it, but Sookie did make arrangements for the kids to stay with Jason starting tomorrow night.

"Tell me again what you found." She asked, pacing the living room after they had put the children to sleep.

"It wasn't anything obvious, some branches arranged as a cover, the way hunters do, that was overlooking the backyard. I could also smell a hint of the fae near it. It wasn't overwhelming, but enough to know that someone had been here sometime today."

She closed her eyes and all Bill could do was watch her, wishing he knew what she was thinking.

"I don't hear anyone out there, not right now anyway. What does this mean?" She had been listening when she'd close her eyes. Opening her mind to search for those seeking to harm her and her family. Bill was glad for Sookie's talent, it could only help them be more prepared.

"I'd guess it means they are preparing to come for you. To gather information, your routine, trying to plan how they will abduct you and take your light."

"I know I've been complaining that this was taking too long... but..." She hesitated, the fight leaving her and worrying Bill even more. "I'm scared, Bill."

"It's okay." He reached for her, needing to comfort her. She sank into his embrace, resting her head against him and wrapping her arms around him. "I'm here. Everythin' is going to be okay."

He rubbed his hands up and down her back, hoping she knew that he meant that. He was going to make sure she was okay. He could feel her grip tightening on the back of his shirt, her shoulders shook in a silent sob. She had buried her face against him, struggling to hide her tears. He hurt for her, wanting to be able to take all of her worries and sadness away. Bill closed his eyes and just held her, giving her what he hoped she needed.

"Come on, sweetheart, let's get you upstairs. You've had a long day, too." His voice broke the silence that had settled over them. Bill didn't know what else to do, so getting Sookie settled into bed sounded like a good idea. He knew she hadn't been sleeping well. This new development certainly wasn't going to help, but she had to try. She could sleep and he would make sure she was safe. Sookie seemed to agree and didn't argue with him.

"You'll come up for a little bit?" She finally said after she let go of him. Her eyes were red rimmed and puffy, her nose sounding all stuffy.

"Of course. Just let me make sure everything is locked up and the lights are out."

He walked with her to the stairs, his arm still around her. Her gave her shoulder a squeeze and what he hoped was a reassuring nod before letting go to send her upstairs.

Bill worked his way through the house, turning out the lights and checking that all of the doors and windows were locked securely. He did his best to appear like this was a normal getting ready for bed sort of routine. Once the downstairs was dark, he did return to the kitchen to look out the back window. He searched the trees for any sign of movement, for any change in the lay of the branches and trees. Bill also took this time to think, to plan. Would they come through the back door? Would it be best to try and keep them out of the house completely? He had iron and other weapons easily available at both the front and back of the house, though the weapon he had most come to rely on over the years was himself. Whatever it took, Sookie would not be harmed.

Standing in the doorway to her bedroom a short while later, he was nervous to step foot inside. He had been here before, on the night Niall had paid his visit, but this time was different, less urgent. He felt like an intruder in her personal space. Sookie had changed into pajamas; patterned pants and a t-shirt. Her hair was loose around her shoulders, her face still carried the signs of her earlier tears. He leaned against the door frame, watching her pull back the covers.

"Sorry about that," she said, sitting on the edge of the bed to face him. "I don't know why I got so emotional."

"Don't be sorry. It's perfectly understandable that you'd be upset. Your life is in danger, most people don't take that in stride."

"I've been waiting, wanting them to come, but now that something is actually happening... what if we can't do enough?"

"We are as prepared as we can be. We should still have an element of surprise on them, that will count for a lot."

"I know Niall said they would send someone to collect information, but I didn't expect them to set up camp in my woods." She shook her head in annoyance and Bill was very glad to see the spark returning to her eyes. Sookie may be afraid, but she had never been one to back down from a fight.

"It wasn't a very good camp, if that makes you feel any better. It was certainly built quickly and would be easy to detect if you were walking the woods in daylight."

"I guess we can hope they fight as bad as they hide."

"We can hope, but even if they don't, I will not let them hurt you."

She nodded at him, and Bill could see the tears glistening in her eyes again. He was trying to reassure her, but mentally kicked himself for making her upset again. Bill didn't have to think about it, he crossed the distance between them and again found Sookie in his arms. She leaned into him, her head resting against his shoulder. He stroked his hand over her hair, and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. He didn't know what this was between them, but it was more than him just protecting her. After she was safe, after they weren't forced to spend all of these moment together, he would figure out what to do, what would be best for Sookie and her children. He tried not to think about how she felt warm against him, her arms clinging to him for the second time tonight.

"Bill?" She asked a few minutes later. "Will you stay? Down in the cubby I mean?"

"I'm not goin' anywhere."

 

*************************************************************************


	13. Chapter 13

 

Sookie didn't remember falling asleep, just that despite all of her worries, she felt safe and content in Bill's arms. He must have stayed with her until she was asleep and then she was sure he had spent the rest of the night standing guard over her and the children. She did remember his promise that he wasn't going anywhere, and while she knew he had been talking about today, in that moment she wished he had meant forever. Her talk with Sam had helped Sookie a lot. She still didn't know what was going to happen between her and Bill, or even what she really wanted to happen, but her guilt was less when thoughts of being with him again flitted through her mind. No matter what the future held for them, she did owe him a huge gratitude for his help, for giving up the life he'd been living to come and help keep her safe. She did still have moments of anger at him for leaving her the way he did, but she knew even more now that it hadn't been easy for him.

Despite the disturbing news that the fae had finally ventured closer to her home, Sookie had slept well and felt much more refreshed than usual. The clock told her that she had slept much later than her normal waking time as well. Two days didn't prove anything, but she couldn't help thinking it was related to Bill and his close proximity. Maybe after this was all over, she'd have to test out her theory a little more thoroughly. Though if this situation was over, she should sleep better anyway with less to worry about.

The plan for today was to carry on like normal. She had called her boss yesterday and asked for some extra time off. She had one meeting she couldn't reschedule this afternoon, but after that she was free for another week. She hoped that would be enough and this would be over by then. She was wary to be in the house knowing that the fae could come at any time to watch her, but she tried to put it aside for the sake of the kids. Having Bill close by did make her feel a little better.

She watched out the back window as the children ate breakfast, searching for the blind that Bill had found. She did see an area of the woods that didn't look quite the way it was supposed to. If she hadn't known there was danger about, she might not have noticed it, but Bill was right in describing that it wasn't very well hidden. She opened her mind, searching for someone out there, glad to find nothing.

They played for awhile in the morning, Adele upset when Sookie said they couldn't play outside today. It was the talk of having a sleepover at Uncle Jason's that finally stopped Adele's tantrum. Sookie didn't like the idea of being away from her children, she hadn't spent a full night without them since before the accident. It was the safest thing for them, she knew that, but it didn't mean she had to be happy about it.

The afternoon went smoothly, the kids dropped off and playing happily. Sookie made it through her meeting even though her nerves were getting worse as the day wore on. She didn't know what tonight would bring. She arrived home just before dark, not wanting to get caught alone before Bill was able to wake for the night. She stopped the car and opened her mind, checking to see if she could feel anyone nearby. Feeling no other minds in the area, she got out of the car and headed for the house. Sookie knew she had been able to hear something from the other fae in the past, even if she couldn't clearly read their thoughts. She hoped that held true for whoever was coming for her. She still was cautious, entering the house quickly and locking the door behind her.

She changed out of her work clothes and into something more comfortable. She pulled on yoga pants that easily stretched over her growing belly and a t-shirt. She also carried with her the iron trowel of her grandmother's. It may not be a weapon that would do the most damage, but it felt like the right thing. In the kitchen, she found herself looking out the window for any changes to the hiding spot the fairies had chosen. From far away, it looked as though nothing had changed. Bill would take a closer look once darkness fell completely. Sookie felt a bit foolish that they were just going to sit around in her house and wait, but at this point, she didn't know what else they could do. If they destroyed the hiding spot, the fairies would know that Sookie knew something was up. If they captured or harmed whoever came to scout the area, the fairies would know that Sookie knew. What was worth giving up the element of surprise?

Surely it would be easier for her to defend herself if they thought they could just waltz in and grab her away easy peasy, Still, it felt strange to sit around and wait to be spied on. She hoped it'd be easier once Bill was awake. At least then they could find something to talk about to help pass the time. The sun was almost completely down so Sookie made her way into the living room. Bill appeared from the cubby just as she stepped into the back parlor.

"Hi." She said shyly, still struck by the sight of him. He looked the way he always did, still wearing the clothes he'd had on last night. Dark wash jeans and navy Henley style shirt. Some of the buttons of his shirt were undone tonight, which Sookie found quite distracting.

"Good evening. How was your day?" He walked farther into the living room to join her.

"Fine. It was good. I miss the kids already, though."

"I'm sorry they have to be away, but it really is safest."

"I know. But still, it's hard to be away from them."

"This will be over soon and then you won't have anything to worry about."

"I hope so." She glanced out the front window one more time. Were they coming? Would they be here tonight to watch and plan their attack? Or would they make their move tonight? "So, what do we do now?"

"I guess we wait, try and act normal. What would you be doing if you had a night without the kids?"

"Hmm, nowadays it'd probably be a bath or a nap...or both. Well, that's what I'd want to do, but I'd end up doing laundry or cleaning. Before, we'd probably start with dinner and then maybe watching a movie. Something simple."

"We could do either of those things. If you'd like a bath, to relax for awhile, I can make myself look busy down here."

"No, I couldn't relax tonight if I tried. But maybe a movie? Something I've seen a million times so I don't have to pay attention to it?"

"I think that can be arranged." He smiled at her then, just the lift of one corner of his mouth. Something about that little smile had her feeling things she shouldn't. He was doing his best to reassure her, to make her feel comfortable. It was almost too much, he was being too nice, too kind to her. She needed to stay mad at him. Or so she told herself... she knew Sam was right, it was already too late. She loved Bill and she had a feeling she probably always would.

Sookie fixed a quick snack, since she hadn't had time for dinner, while Bill made a swift check outside to see if there were any signs of the fae during the day today. He had already told her that it didn't seem like they had returned at all during the night last night, but Sookie had been gone most of the afternoon. They could have come back before the sun set.

It was after they had settled in on the couch, sitting next to each other... but not too close, and turned on a movie that an awful thought crossed Sookie's mind.

"Oh, no...If I can hear their thoughts when they come, they'll be able to hear mine! They'll know we know that they're coming for me. I'm going to ruin our advantage just by thinkin'. What are we going to do?"

"It will be alright." He said soothingly, lightly touching her arm for just a moment before pulling his hand away. "We can figure this out. I know this is the other side of mind reading for you, but... What do your friends do when they don't want you to hear what they are thinking?"

Sookie's mind jumped back to all those times she was nosy and her family and friends knew it. She could picture Jason, "Don't think about it, don't think about it." Repeating in his head until he could push her away, or Tara "Lalalalalalala." That was the answer, it had to be.

"They try to think about something else, even just thinking about not thinking about the thing they don't want me to know. Some people try to think about nothing, but that never works, 'cause eventually you think about something."

"Well then, that's all you have to do, don't think about it."

"Not think about the fairies that are coming to kill me?"

"Exactly. We can come up with some sort of signal." He paused, reaching for her hand and squeezing it. "Or." He tapped his nose twice and winked. "Whatever you think would be easiest. If you can feel them or hear them out there, you signal me and then do your best to think about something else. I'll focus on keeping us safe."

"I suppose it wouldn't be too hard to think about my kids, they're always on my mind anyway when they're not here or even thinking about the things I've got to get done tomorrow." As Sookie spoke, she was feeling more and more comfortable with this plan, she could do this. She definitely had plenty of other things on her mind aside from worry over the fae.

"Actually, that'd be perfect. Maybe we can set a trap for them after all."

"How do you figure?"

"If they are listening in on you, if you're thinking about tomorrow, you can think about a night all alone, pretend I won't be here and you are finally getting a night for you to relax. That way they know you'll be here by yourself, with no surprise guests to show up and ruin their plan."

"Ooh, then maybe if they take the bait, they'll come for me tomorrow night and we can finally end this."

"Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes, I can do it. If I hear them out there, I'll let you know." This time she was the one who squeezed his hand. "And then I'll think about tomorrow and being all alone for the night without a thing in the world to worry about. After that, I'll just think about the kids or the movie until they go away. They can't hang around all night trying to read my thoughts, right?"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sookie had shifted closer to him as the movie played, her shoulder was touching his and it was all Bill could do to stop himself from putting his arm around her. After they discussed the plan for tonight and what else could happen if the fae came to do more than just observe, Sookie had started the movie. It was an old action movie that she said she'd seen way too many times because it was one of Jason's favorites growing up. Bill had seen it before as well, but tonight hardly saw any of it. Sookie's close proximity was a distraction, which meant he had to try even harder to be focused on what was happening around them, what could happen.

He was already in trouble after what had happened last night. Even fully clothed, holding her in bed while she fell asleep left Bill feeling very conflicted. He had spent many days dreaming of holding Sookie again, of making love with her, but last night wasn't anything like he had imagined. It made him regret for the thousandth time his decision to leave her so long ago. She still made him feel whole after everything that he had lost. It was selfish of him to be thinking of his own desires right now. He needed to concentrate on keeping her safe and not on the way she would feel if he pulled her into his arms.

Her head hit his shoulder and Bill was surprised to see that she'd fallen asleep against him. With everything going on, sleep was the last thing he thought Sookie would be able to do tonight. He contemplated waking her, what if the fae arrived? Their plan was a good one and would finally end this, but she surely needed whatever sleep she could get. He watched her sleep for a few minutes, trying to decide what to do. She was so peaceful as she slept, her face relaxed and her mouth curved with the slightest smile. Before Bill could do anything, her face changed, she grimaced and cried out, her eyes popping open to find his.

"My kids, the kids." She said, reaching for his hand and squeezing it repeatedly. The intense way she stared at him, he knew she was telling him more than she'd had a bad dream. They were here and she was doing her best to think of something else.

"The kids are fine, sweetheart. Don't worry, it was just a dream." He squeezed her hand back, nodding his head so she knew he understood. "They are enjoying their stay with their cousins. You'll see them in a few days. Remember, tomorrow night I'll be gone as well. You can have the whole house to yourself."

Bill still wasn't exactly sure how this mind reading thing worked, Sookie had described it once as often sounding like a stream of consciousness, random thoughts going through people's minds. If he could help her think through the things they'd talked about, help keep her focused on thinking about that or just the children, the fae out in the woods wouldn't know that they were setting a trap.

Sookie nodded in return and tried to smile, but Bill could see that she was trying to concentrate, trying to ensure her thoughts didn't give them away. Bill was also curious if Sookie was able to get anything in return from the mind of the fairy or perhaps fairies in the woods. He didn't envy Sookie the challenge of trying to navigate within her own and other's minds while trying to keep a secret. Perhaps this was a bad idea and was too much, too difficult. She hadn't pulled her hand from his, so he continued to hold on. Intertwining their fingers, he felt useless, was there anything he could do that would help?

"Is it better if I keep talking or would you prefer quiet?" He asked when she made eye contact with him again. Could he help keep her thoughts on mundane things?

"Talking, talking is good."

Bill wanted to help Sookie keep her thoughts on simple things, on everyday things so he aimed his conversation in that direction. First he told her about the story Adele had told him last night when they'd read bedtime stories. He continued to talk with her about the children, even though she'd witnessed most of what he was telling her. She smiled at him and encouraged him to continue speaking. Maybe it was helping after all. Sookie seemed much calmer now. Waking to find fairies in your head and in your yard had to have been quite unsettling for her. Bill hoped that this was working, that the fairies were listening as he again brought up Sookie's night alone tomorrow night.

"It's going to be so nice to relax, I can almost picture it." She said, finally adding to the conversation. She closed her eyes then, and Bill could practically see it too. Sookie alone, sinking into a bath full of bubbles, her tan skin glowing against the white of the bath. He wished that was what her night tomorrow was really going to entail, that she could truly relax without worry or fear. Someday soon, she would have that night and Bill could return to his life across the ocean... A life that had not been very fulfilling before, and that would certainly be even more empty after all of this time spent with Sookie and her children. He didn't want to go, but he was afraid that if he stayed Sookie would never be safe. Danger had walked into her life the night he'd walked into Merlotte's and from that moment, it had followed her until the day he left. No matter what he wanted, he had to do what was best for Sookie. What would be best, he wasn't quite sure, but he was running out of time to figure it out.

"I think I'm going to try and get ready for bed." She said, interrupting his thoughts. He was glad for the distraction, as he didn't want to think about what would happen when this was all over.

"Okay. I'll take care of the lights and everything down here."

Sookie headed upstairs without saying anything else, and Bill wasn't sure if that meant the fae were gone, or if it was because she was still doing her best to think about other things. He started in the living room and turned off the TV and the lights. Working his way through the rest of the house, he ended with turning off the lights in the kitchen. He stopped at the window and watched. While it may have just been the wind, he could see the branches and leaves shift just slightly every few minutes in the area that the fae had chosen for their hiding spot.

"Bill?" Sookie's voice came from upstairs, pulling him from his staring spell.

"Sorry," He said as he reached the bottom of the stairs, finding her on the landing waiting for him. "I was just... checking."

"Could you... do you think you could talk to me while I fall asleep? I need something to stay distracted. But I don't think I can stay up any later."

"Of course. What should we talk about?" He made his way up the steps to meet her.

"I don't know, tell me a story?" She said with a shrug as they walked together towards the bedroom.

"I think I can do that, how about an old favorite of mine?"

"Does it have a princess? And a handsome prince?" Sookie smiled at him, still doing her best to make a joke, to put on a brave face despite what was happening in her backyard.

"It can if that's what you want, Adele also seems partial to the princess stories."

"Like mother like daughter."

Sookie settled into bed, scooting towards the middle so there was room for Bill to sit next to her. He took the offered spot, glad when her hand again found his. "Once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess..."

Bill talked until Sookie had fallen into a deep sleep, telling her about princesses and happy smiling children and anything he could think of to help keep her thoughts away from the waiting danger. He hated to leave her side once she was asleep, but he knew he needed to keep a close eye on what was happening outside. They could still come for her at any time, even if they took the bait on Sookie being alone tomorrow night. He double checked the windows in her room before closing her bedroom door. The iron handle wouldn't stop them, but it just might slow them down.

He moved slowly through the house, listening, smelling, watching. Nothing out of the ordinary seemed to be happening inside. Bill worked hard to stay in the shadows of the house. There wasn't much light, though the night sky was clear and the partial moon did light up some areas of the yard. He spend hours patrolling inside the house. He had been tempted to go outside, but the fae not knowing he was vampire was one of their biggest advantages right now.

In the early morning hours as he checked the back of the house again, he heard footsteps. On high alert, with fangs bared, he rushed towards the sound and collided with a warm body in the foyer.

"Sookie? What are you doing?" He said as he steadied her in front of him.

"I didn't mean to surprise you. They're gone. There was one still out there when I went to sleep, but no-one now."

"I've been watching, I haven't really seen much. I don't think they've ventured farther than the edge of the woods."

"Niall was right, the one tonight was just here to watch."

"Where you able to get much from them? I don't imagine it was easy trying to listen in on someone trying to listen to you."

"It wasn't exactly simple, but whoever they sent, I don't think they were too excited to be here. He was afraid, at least I think it was a he. Mab must talk constantly about how bad and scary vampires are or something, because while I couldn't always hear him clearly, he wasn't happy about being here, he was afraid."

"Do you think our plan worked?"

"He heard me thinking about tomorrow, I know that much. He thought something about it that wasn't completely clear, but also thought why does he have to keep hanging around when they can just come tomorrow night." That's when I went upstairs to go to bed. I didn't think we'd learn anything more interesting by me listening to him, and if I was sleeping, he didn't have much reason to stay. At least that's what I figured, anyway.

"If you don't feel anyone still out there, I'd like to make a check outside. Make sure nothing dangerous was left behind."

"Oh, sure, yeah that's probably a good idea. I should go back to bed anyway, but when I woke up and they were gone, I thought it'd be good to let you know."

"I appreciate that, I've been tempted to go outside to check, but I didn't want them to know you had a vampire protecting you."

"Thank you for protecting me." She paused, but looked like she wanted to say more so Bill waited. "For being here. For being so good to me and the kids."

"Sookie, it's okay." He stopped her, unable to handle the appreciative look on her face, the sincerity in her eyes. He didn't deserve her praise. "You're very welcome. It's really the least I can do... after everything."

She just nodded then, her lips pressed together into a thin line.

"I'm going to go outside now." He pointed towards the back of the house, planning to go out the back door. "You go get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow night. This will all be over soon."

"Okay. Goodnight, Bill."

"Goodnight, Sookie." He turned away from her, stopping himself from pulling her into his arms, from pressing his lips against hers. He was almost through the kitchen when he heard her again.

"Wait!" She said, her voice quiet, but urgent. It had Bill worried, were they back?

"What is it?" He said, watching her as she made it to the kitchen.

"When this is all over, when I'm safe... are you going to leave again?"

 

****************************************************************************


	14. Chapter 14

Sookie was glad for the distraction of her kids the next day. She had missed them overnight and wanted to spend as much time with them during the day today as possible. She was worried about what was going to happen tonight, and part of her was also worried about what would happen next, after all of the danger was over. It didn't help when Adele asked about Bill, eager to visit with her friend next time it was dark. Sookie knew last night hadn't been the right time to ask about Bill's plans when this was over, but she had been thinking about it too much and the question just came out. Of course he hadn't given her an answer, which frustrated her almost as much as waiting for this to be over. "I don't know." Was all he could say before he disappeared into the back yard. Sookie had thought about waiting for him to come back in and demand a better answer, but she knew that wasn't fair. This situation was complicated for both of them.

The important thing for today was to end this, to make sure she and the children would be safe. She didn't want to think about the possibility of things not going as planned, but she did hold them each a little closer every time she hugged them while they played today. Her thoughts went back and forth between certainty that she would be just fine and this would all be finished after tonight and the fear that this was the last time she would ever hold her children. It was not a good feeling and she knew it would only get worse before things finally got better. Bill would do everything he could to keep her safe, she knew that and it made her a little more confident.

"You gotta let me help, Sook. It's too dangerous." Jason said for the fifth time as they sat down for some lunch.

"Exactly, it's too dangerous. I can't let you risk yourself, you've got a family too. And you need to be here to keep Adele and Charlie safe, just in case Niall is wrong and they come for them too."

"But if we can stop them, there won't be nothin' to worry about here. You know I'm a good shot, fairies aren't takin' my sister again, damnit."

"Jason, watch your mouth." She scolded, shooting a glance towards the kids who were busy playing with their food. "Bill will protect me, he's faster and stronger than whoever they send, and I'm not some weakling who can't defend herself."

"I don't like it."

"You don't have to like it. But that's how things are going to go."

"Can't you have somebody for back up? Let me call Andy or... or Jessica?"

"I tried to reach out to Niall, if he's watching the way he says he is, he'll know it's happening tonight and he'll come." Sookie wouldn't put anyone else in danger to protect her, it was bad enough that she was depending on Bill to keep her safe.

"I hope you're right about that."

"I'm right. Now, lets enjoy the rest of the beautiful day and we'll worry about the rest later."

Somehow that's exactly what they did, at least until the sun started to sink lower on the horizon. Sookie said goodbye to the children, putting on a brave face for them both. She saved her tears for the car, letting herself have a good cry so she could keep her head on straight tonight. When they made it through, this would finally be over.

Like the previous night, she arrived just as the sun set. She took a moment to open her mind, checking for anyone around. With no sign of fairies, she made a quick dash into the house, locking the door behind her. She was nervous, and she wondered if the baby knew it. She'd been kicking up a storm all day and even now was thumping out a rhythm on Sookie's belly. "This will be over soon, sweetheart." She told her belly, rubbing a hand over the spot of the most recent kicks.

Sookie put down her purse, pulling out the trowel she'd been carrying with her. Something about it made her feel just a little bit safer. She tried to act normal, knowing that she couldn't settle down on the couch with Bill tonight to wait. He would be here, but he needed to stay in the shadows so it looked like Sookie was alone.

"How do you think they're going to do it?" She asked Bill once he rose for the night. She figured they had a few minutes to talk, to come up with a plan.

"I'm not sure. They may be counting on the element of surprise, or they could approach you, thinking they can convince you to go with them."

"You'll stay close?"

"Of course, Sookie. The thing that worries me is if they try to vanish with you somewhere I can't follow."

"The cemetery, if they take me there, it's connected to that fairy place. But with how my light is stronger now, I could get out of there myself... I think." Sookie hadn't even thought of that as a possibility. Bill couldn't protect her if she wasn't here anymore.

"Hopefully it will not come to that, try your best to stay inside the house, it will be safest. You have a weapon?"

"Yes, I'll keep it on me all night. The others are close by, too." She pointed towards the front door where an iron poker, a shotgun and several other items sat. She also knew the frying pan was by the back door along with a mean looking sword Bill had brought.

"I should find a spot to hide, they could come at any time. Would you feel safer with me inside or out?"

"Inside, I think? I mean, that way I can still talk to you, I can let you know when I hear them." Sookie was nearly shaking with nerves as they talked about what could happen tonight. "Is this really happening?"

"It's going to be okay, I promise you." He stepped closer, his arms going around her and Sookie didn't hesitate to fall into his embrace. He gave her strength just by being here and she was grateful for it, even if he was making promises he couldn't keep.

"You can't promise that, Bill. As much as you might want to."

She let go of him and tried to figure out how to occupy her time tonight. Cleaning didn't sound like any fun even if it would be a good distraction, she also knew she wouldn't get very far if she tried to read. She grabbed her book anyway and a glass of sweet tea, settling on the couch with another movie playing. Multiple things to distract her until it happened. All she could do now was wait and hope that they had done enough.

Eventually, she managed to focus on her book, the minutes passing as she read a thrilling story of a woman on the run from her past. Bill was the one who interrupted her reading, hearing them approach before Sookie could hear their thoughts.

"There are many, in the woods." He whispered, moving silently through the back hallway to the darkened kitchen. It was then that she could feel them, several minds out there, some fearful, some angry, all of them determined.

 _ **Sookie, do not be afraid.**_ She heard a voice in her head.

"Who are you?" She said out loud, thinking the same thing. Bill needed to know what was going on in her head.

_**I mean you no harm, but need to speak with you. We need your help.** _

"Help with what?" She waited, trying to keep her thoughts on what was happening right now, not about what she already knew they wanted from her.

_**Our species is in danger. I come to ask your help.** _

At that moment, Sookie heard the doorbell ring and near jumped out of her skin. She got up to move toward the front door, not sure what to do. Looking toward the kitchen she could see a shadow of Bill in the dining room, he was close just like he'd promised.

She pulled back the curtain to look out the window, surprised to see a very normal looking female fairy waiting on the other side of the door. She didn't know what she had been expecting, but her fear had been so built up she'd almost expected monsters.

"Back up, please." She told her, nervous that they were so close.

"Sookie, it is so wonderful to meet you. I knew Claudine and your other cousins. She spoke very fondly of you when you were growing up."

"If you knew Claudine then you know that I didn't trust her... and I don't trust you. What do you want?" She spoke through the door, not willing to open it just yet.

"As I said, we need your help. If you would come with me, you can save our species." 

"I'm not going anywhere with you, you'll have to find someone else."

"There is no one else, you are the only one with the light inside of you." The fairy said, but also glanced just behind her and gave a nod. Sookie stopped worrying about the others hearing her thoughts and instead focused on the one standing in front of her. **_It's not going to work, take her by force as Mab instructed. Now._**

"They're coming, Bill. Now." She said quietly, knowing he could hear her from where he stood near the kitchen.

"Get upstairs, lock the doors behind you." He appeared next to her, but still in shadow. She saw the iron poker in his hand and his fangs bared. "Go."

Just then there was a bang at the back door and a scream of pain. The iron handle. Sookie didn't know what to do. She wanted to help, she couldn't leave Bill to fight them all off himself. But he kept urging her upstairs, practically carrying her up the first few steps.

She had the iron trowel and Bill had also put the shotgun in her hands. He followed behind her, rushing her up the stairs and into Charlie's room. It all happened so fast, as quick as he'd guided her upstairs, he was gone. She locked the door and pushed the crib in front of it for extra protection. Once the door was barricaded, she sank against the wall, her weapons clutched to her chest. She closed her eyes and did the only thing she could do, listen.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 Bill knew this was his only chance to keep Sookie safe, to end this. Once she was headed upstairs, he didn't hesitate. He could hear the fae outside, quiet whispers to each other as they approached the house. The fairy at the front door continued to call out for Sookie, to try and talk to her as if she weren't planning to kidnap her. Knowing that Sookie was locked in the safest room they had, he used his speed and stealth to go out the upstairs window and land softly in the darkest part of the yard. He had counted at least five other fairies in the yard nearing the house. Some carried swords as Niall had said.

For a split second Bill felt guilty for what he was about to do, but Sookie's life was at stake, he had no choice. Half a dozen fairies were in the yard, ready to take Sookie away and eventually kill her and her child. Bill would not allow that to happen, no matter the cost. The first one didn't even hear him approach, with one swing of the iron poker the fairy turned to dust. He saw a group of them prepared to knock down Sookie's back door. Keeping the fairies out of the house was his priority. Using a burst of speed, he rushed the fairies that were at the door. He sent them flying away from the porch and heard one cry out for help. His element of surprise was now gone, but it didn't matter. Sweet smelling blood filled the air, adding fuel to the blood lust that Bill was barely controlling.

Most of the fae appeared afraid of him, he recognized the panic in their eyes as he kept them away from Sookie. Bill felt fleeting moments of sympathy for them, if what Sookie had told him of Mab was true, they didn't have much choice but to do her bidding. Some wanted to flee, at least one of them did turn away from the house, vanishing into the woods. His sympathy didn't last long when a bolder fae stepped forward, almost eager to take on the vampire that was keeping them from their goal.

He circled Bill, his sword drawn. He was fast, but Bill was still faster. Bill parried with him, using the iron poker as a make shift sword. He also tried to keep an eye on the house knowing that this fight wouldn't matter if the others could get to Sookie. With his attention divided between the other fairies and this attacker, he felt the sting of a blade against his left upper arm. Spinning to face the fighter, Bill's weapon connected with his midsection, sending him to the ground. Bill knew he had to move faster, he couldn't make careless mistakes that could cost Sookie her life. This was not a time for mercy. Bill finished the wounded fae on the ground before him and turned his attention back to the remaining three fairies at the front door.

He had heard the shatter of glass and another fae cry out as they touched the iron door handle. It wasn't going to keep them out much longer. He raced to the front of the house. At full speed, he collided with another fae before he could reach the steps. _How many more are out there?_ Passed quickly through his mind. He managed to remain standing after the collision, but lost his weapon. Instead of reaching for it, he reached for the fae who had collided with him. Sinking his fangs into her neck, he twisted and dropped the limp body to the ground.

He reached the front door, grabbing the closest fairy by the neck and tossing them off the porch. Before he could grab the next one, he was hit with a burning pain in his back that knocked him off of his feet. He had been hit by Sookie's fairy light before, this wasn't all dissimilar, but not quite the same. Bill didn't feel mortally wounded, but the blast had pushed him from the porch. He moved quickly to face whoever had attacked him, just barely dodging another hit of fairy energy.

He tackled the fairy to the ground before he could produce another burst of light to hurt Bill. They struggled, Bill surprised by the strength of the fairy beneath him.

"You're not taking her." His voice raged as he gained the upper hand over the fairy.

"She belongs with us, look at what you've done to us in mere minutes..." The fairy struggled to speak as they grappled. "This place... will never be safe... as long as vampires exist."

Bill reached for the fairy's throat, ignoring his words. Bill would kill who or whatever he needed to kill to keep Sookie safe. He would deal with the guilt later.

Sookie's voice from the porch caught Bill off guard, allowing his opponent to take advantage. Bill was suddenly airborne landing against Sookie's vehicle parked in the drive with a thud, the crunch of bone in his ears. _What the hell is she doing downstairs?_ He thought as he got up, his arm limp at his side while the bones of his arm and shoulder mended. His injuries didn't stop him, he pushed himself, needing to get to her.

She stood alone on the porch, several of the fae lay on the ground beneath her. Bill was curious how she had repelled them until he moved closer and could see the glow fading from her hands. He made it to her side on the porch, ready to take on whoever attacked next. The fairies appeared weakened by Sookie's light, much to Bill's surprise. They cowered away from Sookie, all of them looking ready to run.

Before they could decide between further attack or running away, another light appeared at the edge of the woods. A female fae in a regal dress came into view. She was flanked by a handful of muscular men, that based on their dress and weaponry, Bill could only assume were guards of some kind.

"Queen Mab." He heard Sookie say, her fear shooting through their connection. Bill knew things had just gotten much worse. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 _Shit, shit, shit!_ was all Sookie could think when Mab appeared in her yard. She had thought things were going pretty well, even if Bill was going to be pissed at her for coming downstairs. Sookie couldn't help it, she sat up there and waited, but knew she couldn't let Bill do everything by himself. If something happened to him while she hid in fear, she'd never be able to live with that. She'd been thinking about her new light, this power inside her, it had to do something, what else was it for? When she made it downstairs, she learned quickly that her light did far more than she'd expected to the fairies. The short burst of energy she had summoned sent them flying, though it didn't kill them. If she pushed herself harder, would her light have the same effect on Mab? Mab was an old fairy like Niall, which meant she could have different abilities from the others, stronger abilities.

"Sookie, get to safety." Bill's voice was urgent beside her. If she hadn't known him, the way he looked would have scared her. His fangs coupled with the vicious look on his face and the smears of blood made him the picture perfect scary vampire.

"No, you can't do this alone." She wouldn't leave him, she couldn't. They would stop Mab together or not at all.

There was no time to argue when Mab flashed and disappeared, reappearing next to Sookie. Bill growled, ready to attack when a flash of light sent him flying from the porch.

"Bill!" Sookie cried out before she could even think of what to do next.

"The vampire can't save you now, even if he did force me to come do this myself. You will come with us."

Sookie watched, horrified, as the warrior like fairies surrounded Bill. Thankfully, faster than she could follow, they didn't all remains standing for long.

"I'm not going anywhere." She told Mab, trying to back away from the older fairy. Sookie wasn't fast enough and Mab grabbed her by the arm, shoving her down the steps. Sookie stumbled, catching herself on her hands and knees.

"Do you think you have a choice?" Mab reached for her again, trying to drag her to her feet.

Sookie resisted, staying on the ground for a moment. Anger flared along with her fear. She needed to find away out of this. Her grandmother's trowel was still tucked into the side of her pants, thank god for maternity stretch bands! She reached for the trowel and as she stood, she swung as hard as she could, catching Mab across the chest. Free from Mab's grasp, Sookie ran. She had to get to Bill.

He was still fighting with the other fae, though there were only two of them left. As she approached them, she did wonder just how much her light would hurt Bill if she hit him full force along with the others. She didn't know if she could do it. He said he always came back to life, but what if this were the time he didn't?

Her time to ponder was cut short when in a flash of light Bill cried out in pain. He was brought to his knees in front of Sookie, Mab holding a silver chain around his neck. Sookie was mere feet away, but it wasn't enough. Sookie watched as Mab handed off the chain to one of the other fae and turned her attention back to Sookie.

"If you are determined to do this the hard way, then we will do things the hard way. Your friend will die in front of you and then your light will become my light."

"It's my light, you can't have it." Sookie said, adding more bravado than she felt. She feared that it was too late, that Mab was too powerful. All Sookie had left was her light.

 _ **Use it.**_ A voice said in her head. The voice of her grandfather Niall.

 _ **Are you here? Help us!**_ She thought back frantically.

 _ **Use your light.**_ He repeated. Sookie wanted to search for him, but there wasn't time. Bill still struggled against the chain holding him. Sookie could almost feel him weakening. This needed to end somehow.

She focused on her hands, on her light. As they began to glow, Mab stopped in her tracks. The brief look of panic on the queen's face was exactly what Sookie needed. This was it. She put all of her feelings: her anger, her fear, her love into the light in her hands, the light within herself. Bill was too close, he would be hit with the light as well, no matter what Sookie tried to do. It was breaking her heart all over again, but she had no choice. She couldn't control it enough to just hit Mab, not if she wanted it to be powerful enough to harm her. Bill stopped his struggle as the glow became brighter. The light had traveled fully up her arms now. His eyes found hers and he knew. He smiled at her, reassured her with a wink. Telling her it was okay.

"I'm sorry." She said, knowing he would hear her. She let the warmth spread further, almost like the light was coming from her whole body. She tried not to think about the tears falling down her cheeks, about what was about to happen. All that mattered was that this was almost over.

Mab turned away, she tried to run. She tried to transport herself away, but something was holding her in place. Niall appeared from thin air, somehow blocking Mab's ability to vanish.

"Do it, Child." He said, wavering in and out of view. Sookie was perplexed by his odd appearance, but she did as she was told. Instead of concentrating on the light within her, she focused outward and the yard lit up as if it where day. Mab collapsed on the ground and Sookie wasn't sure if the fairy queen was alive or dead.

The other fae hit by the light had vaporized into dust. Bill along with them. He was... gone. Sookie could hardly think, she could only stare at the space where Bill had been. _What have I done?_

She sank to the ground, numbness surrounding her... emptiness. He had to be okay. He said he always came back, he'd come back. She repeated it to herself like a mantra until Niall appeared in front of her.

"Sookie?" He said her name. "Sookie." He repeated it again, his hand waving in front of her face. She tried her best to refocus, to talk to the man standing in front of her. Her gaze finally landed on Niall's. "You did it, Sookie."

"What exactly did I do?"

"You harnessed your light, your full potential. This is what Mab wants to take from you."

"Is she... is she dead?" She asked, looking over towards the body on the ground.

"She is weakened, injured, but not dead."

"So it's still not over?"

"It's over, do not worry. Now I will take her, I will contain her so she can speak to her crimes."

"Crimes?" Sookie's brow furrowed. She was confused and had no idea what Niall was talking about.

"You may not believe it, but we do follow certain rules. Mab violated many. She will be contained until far after your light has again faded. The danger is ended."

"Why didn't you stop her before?"

"She grew too powerful, had too many followers. Regrettably, I've been unable to stop her before this."

"Oh." Sookie knew she had more questions, but she couldn't think of a single one. Her mind was a fog.

"I must go, before she regains her strength. I will see you again."

Sookie didn't have a chance to respond, both Niall and Mab vanished with a flash of light leaving Sookie alone in her darkened yard. More alone than she'd been in a very long time.

The trowel of her grandmother was on the ground at her feet. She picked it up and turned toward the empty house. She stepped over the glass from her broken door, closing it anyway and turning the lock out of habit. She managed to walk up the steps and into her room. Unable to do anything else, she crawled into bed, her arms cradling her growing belly. _We're safe, it's over._ She thought to herself and the baby. More tears tracked down her cheeks, but Sookie didn't even feel them, she didn't feel anything. They may have won the fight tonight, but if there wasn't another miracle waiting for her when the sun set tomorrow, she didn't know how she would survive.

 

****************************************************************************


	15. Chapter 15

 

"You're sure it's okay for the kids to stay one more night?" Sookie asked as she and Jason watched the children play. Sookie felt a sense of relief knowing that she was safe from the fairies, but the way the battle had ended still left her devastated. She tossed and turned all night, waking up with puffy red eyes from all of her tears. She needed Bill to be alive tonight when the sun set, she needed him.

"Of course, Sook. We love havin' them here and they're having way too much fun with their cousins. It's like when we were kids and could just run around outside for hours and never want to come inside, not even for supper. After everything that went on last night, sounds like you could use a night to deal with it all."

"I appreciate that. It's such a relief that this is all over, but it was so scary last night." Sookie had told Jason about everything that had happened the night before, well, almost everything. She couldn't go into detail about what had happened to Bill, it was too hard to think about it. Jason had been so kind as to run back to the house and put plastic up over her broken windows after she arrived this morning and he called the body shop about fixing the dent in the side of her car.

"Did Niall tell you what he was going to do with that Mab lady?"

"He didn't say exactly, but he did say I was safe and that he'd be back. I suppose he might have some more answers for me then."

"I'm just glad he was there to help you. And Bill, too."

Sookie just nodded, taking a moment to bring her emotions under control. She was doing her best to not think about Bill right now, but it seemed every time she closed her eyes, she could see him. The look on his face as he encouraged her to use her light, knowing that he'd be caught in the crossfire. He had to be okay. Sookie was so afraid that it wouldn't work again, that this time Bill would be gone for good. She didn't think she could handle going through that again. Even if he left, something Sookie was going to try her hardest to stop from happening, just knowing that he was alive and in this world would make things easier.

"So, how much junk food has Adele eaten today?" Sookie asked once she could speak without her voice shaking. Talking about her children, thinking about something else was what she needed.

The rest of the day passed quickly as she spent time with Adele and Charlie. She reconsidered leaving them for the night, having missed their cuddles and kisses so much. But in the end, she decided it would still be for the best. She needed to see Bill, to know he was okay and they needed to have a conversation that really couldn't wait another day. She hugged them both goodbye, holding on to Adele so long that she squirmed and asked to be let go.

"Sorry honey. Mommy has just missed you. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Okay. But we're going home tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, tomorrow we'll spend all day at our house."

"Is Bill going to visit again?" She asked, excitement in her voice and in her bounce as she hopped around in front of Sookie.

"I don't know, but I hope so."

After another quick hug and kiss, Sookie was again by herself and making the drive home. She was nervous for a different reason tonight as she parked her car in front of the house. The fear of the past two nights was gone, but a different fear reached its peak as she waited for the sun to sink lower in the horizon.

She didn't know exactly when it would happen, but she thought she at least knew where. After filling a canvas bag with a blanket, clothes and a flashlight, she made her way through the cemetery and took a different path that lead into the woods. She reached the clearing she had been searching for just as the sun set. The rising moon and her flashlight helped guide her. A large willow tree sat on the far edge of the clearing, something that Bill had mentioned once in describing what happened when he came back to life. She found a spot and sat, waiting and hoping she was in the right place.

Her thoughts got the best of her as she waited. Minute after minute ticking by with no sign of Bill. She couldn't hold back her tears, she didn't even try. She wasn't going to give up, though, she'd sit here all night if necessary. As more time passed, her hope was fading. Sookie second guessed if she was in the right place, or if there was something else she'd missed or forgotten. What if whatever brought him back to life couldn't bring him back from death by fairy light?

It was the baby that distracted her from her thoughts and worries. She was kicking and moving, saying hello for the evening. She did always seem to move more at night and when Sookie was sitting still, no longer having the gentle sway of movement to lull her to sleep. Sookie had closed her eyes to focus on the way the baby's kicks felt, trying to figure out which part was where. What she saw when she opened them had her gasping in surprise, hope blooming in her chest.

The center of the clearing was lit up with a faint glow, it hovered just over the surface of the grass. The light grew brighter and Sookie had to shield her eyes. Looking through her fingers, she could see the glow changing, taking on a human shape in the grass. She recognized the body that was appearing from thin air before her and she couldn't help but smile. It was happening. By some miracle, Bill was coming back.

Sookie was surprised that this process was so bright. She didn't know what to expect, but she had imagined something more like when Bill had risen from the pool of blood so long ago. It almost reminded her of her own light, of something fae, but that didn't make sense. The glow dimmed enough that she could see him clearly without squinting, but his whole body was bathed in a golden light. She didn't understand how this was happening, but admitted to herself she didn't really care. She was just glad it was.

Her smile and her elation didn't last, as the shape in front of her contorted into an inhuman position and screamed in pain. Bill was on his hands and knees, his back arched painfully as whatever this was rebuilt his body. He continued to cry out and Sookie wished there was something she could do to help. Bill had described this process as painful, but Sookie had not fully grasped the magnitude of just how painful it would be. His body continued to glow while he writhed in pain. Eventually he collapsed onto the ground. His scream wasn't as intense now, but he continued to moan and growl, clearly still hurting.

He jerked again, his face finally turning towards Sookie. His eyes were tightly shut, a grimace on his face. Bill screamed again in agony, his mouth opening wide and his fangs extending as he gasped for unneeded air. Sookie struggled to watch him in so much pain. Guilt weighed heavy on her. This was because of her. He knew how awful it would be to die and come back again, but he had done it for her. She wanted to question why he would do that for her, how he could be so willing to sacrifice himself for her, but she didn't need to. Even after all of this time, she knew why.

Minutes passed, Sookie helpless to do anything to ease Bill's pain. The light finally began to fade and Bill's head dropped to the grass. She could see the tension go out of his body and she hoped that meant the pain had passed. The woods were eerily quiet now that his moans and screams had subsided, now that his body was calm. She didn't know if she should speak, if she would startle him. Maybe he already knew she was there. His back was to her and he hadn't moved since the light faded.

She grabbed the blanket, unfolding it as she slowly walked around him. His eyes were closed, his face now relaxed as though he was asleep.

"Bill?" She said softly. "It's me, Sookie. I'm going to put a blanket on you, okay?"

His eyes opened and seemed to take a few seconds for him to focus. "Sookie?" He drawled slowly, confused, before his eyes closed again.

"I'm here. It's okay." She said as she covered him with the blanket, kneeling next to him. She wanted to pull him into her arms, to try and soothe away any pain that was left, but she didn't want to move him in case it would hurt more. She settled instead for touching his shoulder, smoothing the blanket over him.

"I'll... be... fine in... a few... minutes." He fought to get the words out and Sookie couldn't stop herself from touching him, from reaching for him. It didn't seem to hurt him to be touched, so she moved closer and sat so she could rest his head in her lap instead of on the hard ground. She stroked her fingers gently through his hair, glad for the moonlight that let her see his handsome face. He reached up and grabbed her hand, holding it against his cheek, his eyes still closed.

He was alive and he was okay, that's what was important to Sookie right now. She was ready to cry again, but this time they were tears of relief. Bill was in her arms and she knew now that she couldn't let him go.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

He hurt everywhere, well maybe the spot on his face where Sookie's hand touched him didn't hurt as much. It would pass soon enough, but Bill never really knew how long this whole process took. In the past, he'd wake up here alone, aching, resting until the pain finally went away. Usually when the pain ran its course, a different ache would settle in his chest. This time he didn't fear his connection to Sookie and the pain it would bring. She was here with him, holding him, making the pain go away.

Slowly, the memories of last night returned. The fight with the fairies, the burn of silver on his neck. The feeling of defeat and failure when Mab caught him by surprise. He had let Sookie down, but she'd been able to save herself. And now she was here, with him, making sure he was okay. Her hand was in his hair, touching him softly. Her other one held his where he had pulled against his cheek. The warmth of her soothed him, the love he could feel in her touch soothed him. It was a complication that made this situation not quite over, but was something he didn't think he could handle dealing with tonight. He wanted to stay here alone with her and not think about what was right or wrong, to not think about the choice they had to make.

Sookie didn't say anything as they sat in the woods, both of them enjoying the silence. Her scent filled his nostrils, another measure of comfort as he recovered. Once the pain truly ebbed, he shifted, sitting up next to her, the blanket falling to his waist.

"Are you really okay?" She asked when he looked at her. Her eyes searching his for something, worry furrowed her brow.

"I'm fine, Sookie. It just takes a little while."

"You didn't tell me how painful this was for you."

"It's not an easy thing to describe."

"I'm so sorry." She said softly, dropping her gaze to the forest floor. "This was all my fault, I'm sorry."

"Hey," He said, touching her face, lifting her head to look into her eyes. "It's okay. Nothing to be sorry for, this was the plan, the reason I'm here."

Her eyes shimmered with tears in the moonlight, her face so sad that Bill was unable to stop himself from pulling her into his embrace. "You're safe, that's what's important. I'd die a thousand times if it meant you would be safe."

She pulled back from him just enough so she could see his face, so she could look into his eyes. "Bill, I... I know we have a lot to talk about, but..." She hesitated and before he could say anything, her mouth was on his. Her arms were around his neck pulling him closer as they kissed. His hands traveled up her back, her warmth spreading through him where their bodies touched. He returned her kisses, every inch of him wanting to give in to what they both wanted.

This time the appearance of his fangs separated them, but only by a few inches. Sookie was breathing hard, her arms still around him. Her eyes were dark pools in the dim moonlight, watching him intently. He expected her to pull away, to say this was a mistake... to say that she needed to get back to her children and her life. She didn't say either of those things. She put her hands on his face and again guided her mouth to his, her kiss more gentle, cautious of his fangs.

She trailed kisses along his jaw line, down his neck. Her hands pressed gently against his chest, pushing him back on the grass with Sookie following, her lips again finding his. He wanted this, he wanted her desperately, but he held back fearing that she'd regret this in the morning. It didn't stop him from kissing her, from touching the smooth skin on her back where her t-shirt had ridden up. They had been dancing around this since his return, and his willpower to resist was weakening.

"Sookie, we should..." He tried to talk to her between kisses, but he was silenced with her mouth for another few moments.

"Can we save the shoulds and coulds and all that for later? I don't want to think about tomorrow, I don't want to talk about what happens next. I just want to feel this." She kissed him again, her hand trailing over his naked chest and down to his hip. "Please, Bill. I need you."

There was no resisting when she said those words, when he could feel that all of her fear and anger were gone, all she was feeling right now was love. He felt it, too. He had told her once that he would love her forever, he hadn't been lying when he said those words. His love for her had only grown in the last weeks. She said that she needed him, but he needed her just as much.

He was the one who initiated the kiss this time, laying back fully and pulling Sookie over him. She felt a little different in his arms, her belly changing the way they fit together, but something about knowing that there was life growing inside of her made him appreciate her new shape even more. Sookie reached for the hem of her shirt and he helped her pull it over her head. He kissed her mouth, her neck, his lips making a trail to the swell of her breasts. Her skin was smooth and warm, it tasted faintly sweet. He had dreamed of this for so long, it did cross his mind that perhaps he had truly, finally died and this was heaven.

He paused in his kisses for a moment, shifting to spread the blanket out beneath them. Sookie laid next to him and Bill took the time to truly enjoy her changing body. He kissed her breasts. He placed soft kisses on her swollen abdomen before helping her out of the rest of her clothes. Sookie's hands had also kept busy, touching him wherever she could reach, leaving a burning trail across his skin.

Bill trailed his fingers along her thigh, a soft moan escaping her lips as he traveled further. She was warm and wet, waiting for his touch. Her hands found him, stroking him softly and eliciting a moan from him as well. His lips again found hers and he took his time kissing her, touching her, not wanting to rush this. He tried to stay focused on tonight, not wanting to think about what tomorrow would bring. They needed each other, if only for tonight, and he wanted to remember every detail.

Growing desperate to feel her surround him, he shifted her, lifting her over him. She leaned forward, her small baby bump not much of an obstacle, kissing him sweetly before sitting up and moving her hips in a way that drove him crazy. She enjoyed teasing him with the friction between them, but finally she moved to hit just the right spot, her heat surrounded him as she sank down. Her nails dug into his chest as she moaned her pleasure. He sat up to kiss her, his hands finding her hips and moving them together with his thrusts. The sounds she was making, along with the way she felt. had pushed him perilously close to the edge. He released his hold on her hips to explore the rest of her body.

She pushed his shoulders back and he didn't resist. Bill laid back and enjoyed the view as Sookie continued to ride him, her breasts bouncing with each thrust, her head thrown back in rapture. She was a thing of beauty above him in the moonlight. He couldn't hold back any longer, his hands again found her hips so he could thrust harder, faster. Sookie only smiled at him, her muscles tightening around him as they both cried out in ecstasy.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Sookie collapsed on top of Bill, breathing hard. She rested her forehead against his shoulder for just a moment before kissing him again. She couldn't stop kissing him, being with him like this made her feel complete again. She kissed him, to stop herself from telling him that she loved him, to stop herself from begging him to stay. That conversation would come later, right now she just wanted to enjoy feeling him in every inch of her body. Once she was able to move again, she didn't go far. She shifted to lay next to him, her head on his shoulder and her leg thrown over his. She wasn't planning to let him go anytime soon. The night was quiet, faintly she could hear the sounds of crickets and other nighttime creatures around them.

Minutes passed before either one of them spoke. It was Sookie who broke the comfortable silence they had settled into. She needed to say something, as much as she wanted to lay here all night. "We were always going to end up here... weren't we?"

"Naked, in the woods?" She could hear the smile in his voice, his teasing tone.

"Ha ha, No. I mean back in each other's arms like this."

"It does seem it was quite inevitable."

She didn't say more, but the wheels were turning in her head. They couldn't stay away from each other, no matter how much they tried to. If he hadn't left all of those years ago, she wouldn't have been able to stay away from him. It made more sense now why he had chosen to live so far from here. If he were closer, would he have been able to stay away?

Not that it really mattered anymore, he was here now and that's what Sookie cared about. Her body felt wonderful after the way Bill had touched her, her heart felt whole again after being broken apart so many times...She did have to admit, though, that laying on the hard ground right now wasn't exactly comfortable.

"We should probably get back to the house." She said, moving to try and find a more comfortable position, her body coming into even closer contact with Bill.

"Yes, the children must be wondering where you are."

"They're staying with Jason for another night. I... I needed more time, after last night. I wasn't sure what was going to happen tonight. If... If you didn't come back..." She shook her head unable to finish her thought.

"I did come back. Everything is okay." He tightened his hold on her, kissing her once more before helping her sit up.

Sookie did her best to not think about what could have happened, and instead focused on what did happen and how it made her feel. She had missed his touch, the way his body fit hers. They way he knew just how to move and touch to make her feel good. Tonight was one of the happiest nights she'd had in a very long time.

She couldn't help the smile on her face or the bounce in her step as she and Bill walked back toward the house. He had dressed in the clothes she'd brought for him, things he had left behind in the cubby the last few nights. While he did look great in the jeans and the dark shirt he wore, Sookie was already thinking about getting him naked again. It had felt so good to be in his arms, to make love with him. He seemed to quite enjoy it, too, which made Sookie smile even more. While she'd spent most of her time lately worrying about the fairies, her changing pregnancy body always made her feel a little insecure, but there was no question in how Bill had looked at her tonight that her body was anything but beautiful.

Bill didn't have much to say as they walked, so Sookie took the time to enjoy the silence, his silence. It had become more second nature to always have her guard up at home with so many brains around, but for now, she didn't have to worry about it at all. Not with Bill. She did hold his hand as they made the short walk through the woods. She needed to touch him, to be connected with him. He didn't seem to mind. She was curious what he was thinking about, but wasn't brave enough to ask. Going through what he had just been through couldn't be easy. The physical side she had witnessed was torture, and she imagined it did a little number on the mind as well. Sookie did want to know more about why it happened, how he came back to life. The golden glow was not what she'd expected... was there something else at play besides the Lilith blood like Bill thought?

"What happened after you used your light?" Bill asked when the reached the house, the broken door a sad reminder of all that had happened last night.

"The others turned to dust when you did, but Mab survived. Niall was here, he kept her from running away so my light could weaken her. He took her somewhere, someplace she can't get out or something."

"Are you certain the danger has passed? If she's still alive..."

"Niall said the danger was passed, that he'd been trying to capture her for a long time. I believed him. I mean, I guess there is still a chance something could go wrong... but if Niall can keep her contained until the baby is born, I won't be of any use to them anyway."

He didn't respond, just sort of nodded and opened the door to lead them both inside.

 _If I tell you I'm still in danger, will you stay?_ The question was on her mind, but she couldn't make herself say it. Not yet. He hadn't said anything about leaving, but he also hadn't said he would stay. She didn't know if she could handle it if he said he was going to go, but she also didn't want to worry about it quite yet. For right now, she could pretend he was going to stay, that he was going to be here with her forever.

Instead of talking like she had initially planned tonight, she took him by the hand and lead him upstairs. "I didn't sleep well last night, do you think you could help me?"

"Whatever you need, Sookie, just ask." He spoke with so much tenderness in his voice, his blue eyes shining with what Sookie could only call love. A look that gave her so much hope.

"All I need right now is you."

 

****************************************************************************


End file.
